I'll Take Care Of You
by En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou
Summary: Koenma asigna al Reikai Tantei una nueva misión... Hiei será capaz de proteger a un Hada sin involucrarse emocionalmente? Y lo más importante... lograrán los Detectives evitar la destrucción del Ningenkai?
1. El comienzo de una gran aventura

_Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen (lamentablemente), y no escribo con fines lucrativos sólo es un hobbie._

_Este fic es un AU y hay en él un personaje de mi creación…_

_Sin más que decir, los dejo con el fic_

_**I'll Take Care Of You**_

_Capítulo I: El comienzo de una gran aventura_

El sol había hecho su aparición y podía apreciarse en todo su esplendor. Unos rubíes ojos miraban el horizonte maravillados con tan hermoso espectáculo del crepúsculo. El ser, dueño de esa hipnotizante mirada, se preguntaba cómo sería el mundo sin esa luz que se extendía por todo el ocaso.

- Maestra Genkai… ¿Se ha preguntado, alguna vez, qué sería de los seres humanos y del Ningenkai si se nos privara de la luz, del sol…? – preguntó inquisidoramente la hermosa muchacha – después de todo, con todas las cosas que han sucedido últimamente… me refiero a esas extrañas apariciones que, sin previo aviso han atacado el mundo humano y todo eso… -

- no comprendo a qué te refieres, Yukina – contestó la anciana.

- No lo sé… tengo un mal presentimiento… como si el mundo humano, tal como lo conocemos ahora, fuera a desaparecer – prosiguió la joven – Supongo que estoy preocupada por algo que no comprendo todavía –

- ¿Crees que alguien va a apoderarse del mundo, acaso? – inquirió Genkai.

- No… de hecho, siento como si alguien fuera a destruirlo –

- Creo que te preocupas de más. Por qué no preparamos algo para comer, recuerda que debe estar por llegar Kazuma y debes cambiar esa cara de preocupación, o el preocupado será él – comentó la anciana.

- Tienes razón, no creo que algo tan malo, como que el mundo sea destruido, vaya a suceder – Yukina respondió con una amplia sonrisa y un notable sonrojo. Siempre que alguien hablaba de Kazuma ella, simplemente, no podía evitar que se le subieran los colores.

Las dos mujeres hablaron un buen rato de asuntos triviales y luego se dispusieron a preparar el almuerzo.

Mientras cocinaban, Genkai no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Yukina le había referido tan solo unas horas antes. Si bien no había tantas probabilidades de que semejante acontecimiento fuera a suceder, no cabía duda de que Yukina era muy intuitiva con esta clase de cosas; además ella también tenía un ligero presentimiento de que algo malo estaba por suceder, y eso la mantenía hacía varias noches, desvelada. Su rostro no tardó en denotar su preocupación y cuando el Hada de hielo se dirigió a ella, quedó estupefacta ante la expresión de su acompañante.

- Maestra Genkai… - susurró Yukina. La aludida se percató de su propia expresión y la cambió por un rostro sereno y sonrió levemente.

- ¿Qué sucede, Yukina? –

- ¿Está bien, Maestra? ¿Le sucede algo? –

- No… Por qué lo preguntas? – la anciana trataba de inspirar tranquilidad a la joven, a pesar de su preocupación.

El semblante de la más chica cambió a una pequeña sonrisa y cara de alivio.

- Por nada… no me haga caso – se tranquilizó - ¿Cree que este platillo le agradará a Kazuma? – preguntó apenada.

- Por supuesto que sí, Yukina, Kazuma ama cualquier cosa que cocines, mucho más si sabe que es exclusivamente para él –

- Mhn… qué alivio – sonrió triunfante.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

- Bueno, Kuwabara, nos vemos –

- Sí, Yusuke, hasta mañana… ¡¡¡Oh, cielos, ya estoy muy tarde!!! – clamó Kuwabara a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

- Tarde para qué – Yusuke lo miró algo molesto tras aquel alarido.

- Hoy… voy a almorzar, en el templo de la Maestra Genkai, con mi amada Yukina. Y ya estoy tarde por tú culpa, Urameshi - inquirió el pelinaranja. Dio media vuelta y desapareció corriendo a toda velocidad, cual bestia endemoniada.

- Este bobo está loco – fueron las últimas palabras de Yusuke antes de partir en dirección contraria a la de su amigo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

- Genkai, crees que lo haya olvidado? – habló Yukina tratando de disimular su tristeza.

- Para nada, Yukina, sabes perfectamente que él no lo olvidaría. Estoy convencida de que debe haber un buen motivo para su retraso… ya no te preocupes, seguramente aparecerá de un momento a otro – la consoló la maestra. Y cual si fuera bruja, en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kazuma yacía bajo el umbral de la puerta.

- Buen día, Kazuma… gracias por venir – sonrió la joven - …creí que lo habías olvidado – esto último lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

- Oh, no Yukina, jamás podría olvidarme de almorzar contigo. Sólo tuve un pequeño retraso, verás. En mi camino hacia aquí me encontré con el descerebrado de Urameshi, que comenzó a balbucear unas tonterías acerca de una nueva misión que Koenma nos asignó… eso es todo – respondió Kuwa.

- Ah… está bien, de todas formas no fue un atraso muy grande, fueron apenas unos minutos – contestó el Hada de hielo.

Luego de haber almorzado y conversado, se sentaron en el living a tomar algo de té y relajarse.

- Y dime, Kazuma, qué clase de misión les asignó Koenma esta vez – preguntó, inocentemente, Yukina.

- Oh… no sé muy bien de que se trata, ya te había dicho que Yusuke balbuceó tonterías. Pero aún así, pude distinguir algo como "Koenma nos espera mañana a las 9:00 a.m. en punto en su despacho"; por lo que creo que me enteraré mañana de qué trata este nuevo asunto – Kuwabara se explicaba pacientemente.

- Oh, ya veo – fueron las palabras de Yukina.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Las puertas del salón se abrieron, de par en par, dejando ver la silueta del tan bien fornido hombre que entraba en el mismo.

- ¿Qué te sucede?... Oh, cielos… luces desastroso –

- Estoy agotadísimo y jamás en mi vida me había aburrido tanto –

- Espero que esa queja no esté dirigida a mí –

- Ja… no, no es una queja. Sólo estoy aquí de pasada, vengo a avisarte que mañana no voy a hacer este ridículo patrullaje –

- ¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer? –

- Siempre tengo algo mejor que hacer, Mukuro –

- Ah… y ¿qué es eso tan importante que debes hacer mañana? – preguntó la mujer mitad androide.

- Eso… no es de tu incumbencia. No metas tus narices donde nadie te llama – agregó el azabache con su usual sarcástica indiferencia.

- Está bien, Hiei, sólo asegúrate de terminar hoy con tu trabajo – repuso Mukuro.

- Hn… no me digas lo que tengo que hacer… sabes que detesto que lo hagas – respondió agresivamente el portador del Jagan.

- De cualquier forma, solo vine a informarte, para que no mandes a buscarme por todo el Makai o el Ningenkai cuando no me veas – el Jaganshi dio media vuelta y salió por las mismas puertas por las que había entrado.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

- Yusuke, prometiste no volver a hacerlo –

- Lo sé, y lo lamento… es solo que… escucha, sabes bien que no lo haría si no fuera importante. Koenma no me ha llamado en cuánto, 5; 6 años? Estoy convencido de que es algo de vida o muerte – habló el moreno.

- Yusuke, solo quiero que pienses en tu familia, tienes una ¿sabes? Piensa, solo por esta vez en Niwa y en Nensai, piensa en mí, y en los gemelos que aún no nacen te lo suplico, Yusuke!!! No hagas esto – apenas susurró lo último.

- ¡¡¡Keiko, lo único que hago es pensar en ustedes y en su bienestar!!! Sólo quiero saber de qué se trata. Lo hago para protegerlos a ustedes –

- No, Yusuke, no nos uses como escudo para cumplir tus deseos – le inquirió su mujer.

- No los uso… solo… pienso que si alguien quiere sumir este mundo en obscuridad y odio no es lo que quiero para mi familia. Es porque quiero que sean felices y no tengan que luchar para sobrevivir, porque para eso es que estoy yo; yo peleo por su felicidad… nuestra felicidad… te amo Keiko y haré cualquier cosa para protegerlos…lo juro – Yusuke estaba al borde de las lágrimas, así que, abrazó a su esposa para disimular las cristalinas lágrimas que, amenazan con marcar un pequeño recorrido a través de sus mejillas.

Keiko suspiró vencida – Lo sé Yusuke, sé que nos amas y todo lo haces por nosotros… solo pienso que no soportaría perderte, y realmente quiero que los gemelos conozcan a su padre. Tengo miedo de que algo malo llegue a pasarte – la mujer ya había derramado una importante cantidad de lágrimas y ya no podía detener la, ahora, furiosa cascada que caía de sus ojos.

- Ey… no hay necesidad de lágrimas, no voy a ir solo; Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei vienen también. ¿Lo ves? Todos vamos a cuidarnos las espaldas – agregó el Mazocu con su usual carisma e impecable sonrisa.

- Está bien Yusuke, tú ganas sólo asegúrate de tener cuidado y regresar con vida, por favor – decía Keiko al tiempo que secaba sus ojos con un pañuelo.

- Lo prometo, hermosa – terminó el detective.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

- ¡Ya llegué! –

- … -

Era raro que no hubiera nadie en casa. "¿Qué otra cosa más importante podría estar haciendo ella, para no esperarlo en casa? ¿Habrá salido?... no, no lo creo. Quizás sólo este cansada y haya decidido dormir una siesta". Pensaba un hermoso hombre, con delicadas facciones y de profunda e hipnotizante mirada esmeralda.

Mientras se dirigía a la habitación y trataba de adivinar a dónde podría haber ido su amada esposa, alguien lo seguía en la obscuridad de las sombras. De pronto sintió alguien a sus espaldas y, antes de lograr girar sobre sus talones, alguien había saltado sobre él.

- Feliz Aniversario, Amor!!!!!!!! – gritó una mujer muy emocionada.

- Jajaja… Feliz Aniversario!! – el pelirrojo estaba muy contento - ¿Dónde estabas? Creí que habías salido – dejó salir él.

- Escondida a tus espaldas – contestó ella.

- ¿Ah sí?... te tengo una sorpresa, picarona –

- No puedo esperar, aunque… yo también te tengo una – escupió ella muy ansiosa.

- Está bien, yo primero… cierra los ojos… pero antes, necesito que salgas de encima mío, bebé – repuso él.

- Oops… lo siento, Kurama – se levantó y lo ayudó a levantarse también.

- Ahora sí… cierra los ojos, Botán –

Kurama sacó del bolsillo de su saco una cajita rectangular y una cuadrada un poco más grande. Abrió las dos cajas.

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos – Botán se quedó sin palabras (verdaderamente raro en ella), es que lo que vio la dejó sin habla.

- Es hermoso, Kurama –

- Me alegro mucho de que te guste – Kurama sacó de las cajas una gargantilla plateada; con un dije en forma de corazón (de esos que se abren y se les pude poner foto), una pulsera igual con pequeñas piedras y unos aretes que hacían juego. Adornó a su mujer con esas preciosas joyas y le sonrió muy tiernamente.

- Gracias, Kurama – él la besó; un beso dulce.

- ¿Y… dónde está mi sorpresa? – preguntó inquieto.

- Aquí – Botán llevó una mano de Kurama a su propio vientre.

Ahora era él quién había perdido la habilidad de articular palabra.

La miró emocionado. Sus ojos se aguaron y cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron su feroz y veloz recorrido por sus mejillas para caer y perderse entre el piso, tras haber abandonado su barbilla. Estaba atónito y el nudo en su garganta no le permitía pensar con claridad… "Vamos a ser padres, no puedo creerlo", "Voy a ser padre, esto, estoes… gracias… Inari".tras esos pensamientos, abrazó eufóricamente a la dueña de toda su felicidad.

- No puedo creerlo ¿Vamos a ser… p – aún no podía hablar completamente bien.

- Padres, Kurama… sí – amablemente terminó la frase por él.

- Dios!... no puedo creerlo… gracias Botán, soy más feliz que nunca –

- Kurama, no tienes que agradecerlo –

- Sí, sí tengo que agradecértelo – contestó muy convencido – vamos, vístete bonita, que vamos a cenar –

- ¿Me llevarás a cenar? –

- Te llevaré a donde quieras – Kurama no podía dejar de sonreír.

Se alistaron y fueron a cenar, Lugo vieron una romántica película para finalizar el festejo de tan dichoso día, su mejor Aniversario sin lugar a dudas.

7:30 A.m. y se podía escuchar el gorgojeo de los pájaros, el cantar de las cigarras. Era una hermosa mañana, prometía una espléndida tarde y una mágica noche. Pero algo obscuro y nefasto podía sentirse a través de ese día tan encantador.

- Toc, toc, toc… - se escucharon unos leves golpes en la ventana.

- … -

No hubo respuesta y el culpable de ese pequeño "alboroto", estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Volvió a tocar la ventana con otros tres toques, sólo que esta vez un poco bastante más ruidosos. Y seguía sin recibir respuestas. Parecía que no había nadie ahí dentro.

Ya estaba totalmente exasperado, al punto de querer golpear a alguien. "¡¿Quién demonios te crees para hacerme esperar aquí afuera?!... ¡Te vas al diablo!". Bajó a la acera y comenzó su retirada.

Caminó, apenas, 3 metros y corrió endemoniadamente (¡Qué ironía!) hacia la ventana, tomó con ambas manos los picaportes de la misma y los sacudió, produciendo, con su acto, un terrible escándalo.

- ¡¡¡Dios, Kurama, abre la maldita ventana y déjame entrar!!! – gritaba a todo pulmón.

Kurama despertó y se levantó escandalizado. Se dirigió a la ventana y descorrió la cortina para ver, quién era el culpable de semejante comparsa. Lamentó haberse despertado. Lo que vio le dio miedo. "Oh, cielos, está enfurecido… y mucho". Hiei mantenía su mirada fija en un Kurama, aún, adormilado; lo veía tan asesinamente que el Youko creyó que sería incinerado por un demonio demente.

Sonrió falsamente y abrió la ventana, fingiendo inocencia, al tiempo que se apartaba un poco para dejarlo entrar.

- Hasta que te dignas a abrir esa condenada ventana… si sabes que vas a dormir hasta que este maldito mundo desaparezca, Dios me oiga, al menos podrías tener la decencia de mantener la ventana abierta si sabes que vengo… Baka Kitsune - dijo Hiei de muy mala gana.

- Lo siento, Hiei, es que me acosté tarde – se disculpó el Zorro – y me olvidé por completo de la reunión, pero… era necesario semejante escándalo? – Kurama frunció el ceño como muestra de su desaprobación.

A Hiei le dio un tic en la ceja izquierda - ¿semejante escándalo? ¿Semejante escándalo, Kurama?... – Hiei apretó los dientes – A veces haces que te deteste tanto, Minamino –

Kurama retuvo el aliento "¿Minamino?... eso no está bien, realmente está molesto". Kurama sabía muy bien que cuando Hiei lo llamaba por algún nombre ningen, significaba que lo había hecho enfadar.

- ¿Cómo puede, esa mujer, seguir durmiendo después del escándalo que hice? –

- Ajá… reconoces que hiciste un escándalo –

Hiei lo ignoró totalmente - ¿Estará muerta, Kurama? – Hiei sonrió con sorna.

- Toca madera, Hiei – pronunció Kurama preocupado, al tiempo que tocaba su mesa de noche – no se juega con esas cosas – Hiei lo miró raro - eres un supersticioso, Shuuichi – agregó molestando a su amigo.

- ¿Sigues enojado por lo de la ventana? – cuestionó el Kitsune confundido.

- Sí, para tú información… Zorro imbécil –

Kurama dirigió sus ojos al reloj de su mesa de noche, afiló la mirada y fingió cara de enfado para comenzar a reprochar – Hiei, son las 7:55 A.m.… no tienes motivos para quejarte de cuánto duermo, viniste muy temprano – Kurama lo miró esperando una respuesta.

- Oh, sí… eso es porque siempre que tenemos que asistir temprano a algún sitio, pierdo una irrecuperable cantidad de tiempo tratando de que te alistes… si no durmieras como un oso, no tendría que venir tan temprano a despertarte – contestó Hiei con cara de, muy, pocos amigos – recuerda que a las 9:00 tenemos que estar donde el infantil de Koenma – repuso Hiei sentándose al borde de la cama – y… ¿Por qué coños sonríes tanto? –

- Acabo de recordar la velada de anoche – comentó el ojiverde con más cara de enamorado que nunca.

- ¿Velada?... Hiei puso cara de incredulidad – Oh, sí, cierto… ayer fue tu… ¿Aniversario? –

- Sí, Aniversario – sonrió más ampliamente - ¿Puedo contarte algo? Es que es muy importante para mi y quiero que seas el primero en saberlo… ya sabes, eres mi mejor amigo y –

No lo dejó terminar – Ya, suficiente de cursilerías, ve al grano, Youko – dijo revoleando los ojos.

- Está bien, no te enfades – Hiei suspiró – Tú me haces enfadar, maldito Kitsune – Kurama tomó aire.

- Hiei, voy a ser padre… estamos embarazados… es decir, está embarazada… ella –

- … -

- ¿Hiei? –

Hiei mantenía una cara de asombro. "Wow, va a tener un hijo". Se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a su mejo amigo – Sé que quizás no lo demuestre… pero, me alegro, de verdad… felicitaciones Kurama – dijo al fin Hiei y se adelantó a darle un buen abrazo a su mejor amigo, que fue recibido de muy buena gana por el pelirrojo, que devolvió el abrazo fervientemente. Hiei terminó el abrazo – Vamos, date prisa y alístate que vamos a llegar tarde y bien sabes que detesto la impuntualidad –

Kurama comenzó a alistarse y desde la puerta del baño se asomó – Hiei… -

- … -

- ¡¿Hiei?! –

- No es necesario que grites estoy a unos metros de ti – habló el medio Koorime, de mal humor.

- Lo siento, es que te llamé y como no contestaste creí que – otra vez volvió a cortar sus palabras.

- ¿Acaso es absolutamente necesario que te conteste? Habla de una buena vez… -

- Sí… ¿Sabías que en la entrada de la casa hay un pequeño botón ¡, al que los humanos llamamos "Timbre"? – Kurama medio sonrió.

- Muy gracioso… ¿Llamamos, Kurama? ¿Acaso vas a decirme que te calificas a ti mismo como un humano? Pues permíteme comunicarte, sólo por si no lo sabías, que no lo eres… Tú eres un Youko, un espíritu Kitsune… lamento decepcionarte – contestó sarcásticamente el Jaganshi.

- Sí, Hiei, me considero como uno… además eso no tiene importancia. Pero me gustaría saber por qué, aún entras por la ventana y no por la puerta, Hiei –

- Déjame ver… - fingiendo pensar - ¿Será porque no soy un baka ningen? –

- Hiei, eres caso perdido – Kurama volvió a lo suyo.

- Sí, lo sé – Hiei sonrió de medio lado – Ahora deja de decir tonterías y apresúrate –

- Ya estoy, ya estoy… uf… -

- Sabes que detesto que me bufes, así que no lo hagas – Hiei a veces podía ser muy… inmaduro. "Oh, Inari, dame fuerza" pensaba Kurama.

- ¿Hiei, realmente hay algo; por más mínimo que sea, que no te haga enfadar? –

- No, Jajaja… - Hiei había comenzado a reír con sadismo.

- 0.0 –

Bruscamente, Hiei dejó de reír – Deja de estarme mirando con esa cara de idiota. Te dije que te apresuraras!!! – Hiei cambió de humor de nueva cuenta. Kurama se asustó y se metió al baño para terminar de prepararse.

- Bueno, ya estoy listo –

- Al fin, baka –

- Hiei ¿Por qué la agresión? –

- Porque te lo mereces. ¿Sabes hace cuanto tiempo estoy aquí? Desde las 7:30 y ya son las 8:27, hace casi una hora que estoy aquí. ¿Puedes decirme por qué rayos tardas tanto en vestirte? –

- ¿8:27? Wow, vamos a llegar tarde –

- Apresúrate y larguémonos de aquí – Hiei saltó por la ventana.

- Esto es el colmo – el Youko se acercó a su durmiente esposa y besó su frente – Nos vemos mi amor – y se dirigió a la ventana - ¡¿Hiei, también tengo que saltar por la ventana?! –

- Sí, no me hagas subir a buscarte, porque te haré atravesarla!! – "Siempre tan sutil, Hiei".

Kurama hizo caso y llegó donde su amigo. Lo miró por unos segundos mientras caminaban. Sonrió.

- Te quiero, Hiei. Gracias por ser mi amigo y venir a despertarme y ser tan paciente conmigo… sé que no es fácil, y menos viniendo de ti, que tan poca paciencia tienes –

- Hn… no hagas que deje de serlo, Kurama. En este momento ya ni paciencia me queda, por tu culpa, pero… no hay problema… - sonrió – You're a pain in the ass – Era cierto que era muy molesto el hecho de tener que ir por él en cada misión, pero valía la pena; lo distraía del Makai y podía pasar un rato con él y sus otros amigos. Le agradaba poder decirse a sí mismo que "Tenía amigos".

Siguieron su camino hablando de la vida de cada uno, qué hacían y demás. Al fin habían llegado al bendito despacho de Koenma. Entraron, pero como de costumbre, Koenma ni aparecía.

- Mira Hiei, 8:58, pero qué puntualidad… -

- Silencio, Youko –

- Qué malhumorado – Kurama tomó asiento.

Afuera de la habitación se escuchaba a dos personas hablando demasiado fuerte.

- Oh, no… ahí llegaron los sopencos – Hiei se lamentaba de haber ido, ahora iba a encontrarse con el descerebrado de Yusuke, y su peor pesadilla; el inútil, el enfermo, el cara arrollada por un camión, EL DEFORME… el KUWABOBO… y cómo lo detestaba.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a dos hombres; uno moreno con ojos color avellana, con mucho carisma y un excelente sentido del humor (por mucho que a Hiei le costara admitirlo), y el otro más alto que el primero cabello naranja, grande de cuerpo, y feo con "F" de Foca…

- Hola, Kurama – saludó Yusuke muy animado - ¡¡¡¡¡Hiei!!!!! – "Ahí viene" pensó el Jaganshi.

- Hn –

- Siempre me dije que eras muy locuaz – Yusuke se acercaba más que contento a su amigo.

- Realmente sabes lo que significa "locuaz", o sólo lo dijiste porque se lo escuchaste decir alguna vez a Kurama – Hiei era el mejor para burlarse de las personas.

- Jajaja… siempre tan gracioso, Hiei… venga acá un abrazo – Yusuke aplastó a Hiei contra la silla en la que el último permanecía sentado. Hiei se liberó del abrazo de su amigo y se levantó.

- Qué pesado eres, Yusuke – dijo Hiei de mala gana.

- Encima de que te recibo con un abrazo porque te extra… - Yusuke no terminó su frase.

- Y ahora qué rayos te sucede – le preguntó Hiei.

- Hiei… me parece a mí… o… estás más alto… - reflexionó Yusuke.

En efecto, Hiei estaba a la estatura de Kurama, dado que había recibido un entrenamiento especial de Mukuro, para que aumentara su altura. Según Mukuro, era una desventaja en la batalla, el hecho de ser bajo de estatura. Kurama ya sabía de esto, por esa razón no se inmutó con el comentario de Yusuke.

- Hola, chicos, hace mucho que no veía sus rostros, y… estoy muy contento de verlos a todos – Koenma recién entraba en el salón, para dar inicio a la reunión.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. La semana que viene voy a actualizar, dejen reviews please… Sean buenos conmigo es mi primer fic… **_

_**A los que leen... desde ya mil gracias…**_

_**En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou**_


	2. ¡¡¡Estamos Muertos!

N/A: no tenía planeado seguir este fic, porque nadie me dejaba review, pero mi hermana me insistió para que lo continúe; y me dije: Sí, por qué no, si a mí me gusta escribir. Por ende, no importa si nadie me deja reviews, yo voy a seguir el fic porque me gusta… pero, me encantaría que me dejaran reviews… en serio, me levantaría mucho la moral, y se los agradecería mucho… bueno, este capi es para aquellos que leen y no dejan review, pero que igual les gusta….

Desde ya los personajes de este anime no me pertenecen, son creación de Yoshihiro Togashi, y no escribo con fines de lucro…

Una cosa más. El título de este capi hace referencia al final del mismo… Y ahora sin más preámbulos…

Capítulo II: ¡Estamos muertos!

EN EL DESPACHO DE KOENMA

Hacía mucho que no se juntaban a pasar un rato todos juntos, por lo que estaban todos muy alegres y animados hablando de muchas cosas; menos de la razón que los había llevado a reunirse.

-Así que estás embarazado otra vez ¿eh? – Comentaba Koenma totalmente asombrado – Kieko y tú son como conejos – Reía el castaño.

-Muy gracioso, Koenma ¬¬ - Refunfuñó Urameshi.

-Jajaja… - Kuwabara reía con ganas.

Pero cierto azabache, que hacía rato permanecía en silencio escuchando la parva de estupideces provenientes de sus amigos, estaba comenzando a perder su poca paciencia teniendo, por demás, en cuenta que estaba exageradamente aburrido.

-Ya estuvo muy bien… - Harto de escucharlos, interrumpió la amena charla de los muchachos - …ya sabemos que Yusuke está embarazado, Kurama también, yo estoy más alto, Kuwabara sigue siendo el mismo nerd perdedor de siempre… y tu vida, Koenma, poco importa ¿Podemos ir al grano, ahora? – Soltó con muy poco interés pero, con deliberada sorna.

-¿Qué te parece si le bajas la espuma a tu chocolate, Hiei? – Agregó Yusuke con pretendido enojo.

-Y tú ¿Por qué no maduras un poco? Sería un buen ejemplo para la jauría de tus monstruosos hijos – Respondió Hiei con burla-

-Oye!! Con la familia no te metas – Acotó Kazuma.

-Tú no te metas, porque vas a pasar vergüenza con todo lo que tengo para decirte – Hiei lo miró con notable seguridad y una torcida sonrisa.

-Ya fue suficiente, vamos al asunto que nos compete muchachos, ya habrá tiempo para socializar – Dijo el castaño.

-Claro, a ti te conviene ponerte del lado del enano, que tomó Danonino, para que no te avergüence a ti también – Reprochó el ojos de avellana.

-Por supuesto – Contestó pestañando risueñamente el oji-miel.

-Bueno, suficiente alboroto hemos hecho ya. Y lo quieran o no Hiei tiene razón, vayamos al grano. Ya que todos tuvimos que madrugar por asistir a esta reunión, y yo aún tengo sueño – Kurama definitivamente no estaba de humor para estar allí, y mucho menos para aguantarse alguna inevitable pelea; que sabía nunca terminaría si no intervenía a tiempo.

-Cierto, si van a seguir hablando de tonterías me marcho – Volvió a hablar el Jaganshi.

-No, no te marches – Suplicó el príncipe.

-Habla de una buena vez, entonces –

-Está bien – Prosiguió la Deidad – Por cierto Kurama, qué bonita que está Botán el día de hoy – Koenma volvió a desviarse del tema.

-Sí, pero… ¿En qué momento la viste? –

-Antes de entrar aquí –

-¿En serio? Cuando yo la dejé en casa parecía… - Hiei no lo dejó terminar - ¿Muerta? – Sonrió y Kurama le miró feo – Iba a decir dormida, Hiei –

-Como sea. Mi paciencia se agota, y te recuerdo que nunca me caractericé por portar esa estúpida cualidad – Hiei miró a Koenma con cara de pocos amigos.

-Cierto, cierto… - Continuó Koenma – Este es el asunto… Últimamente ha habido muchas muertes, humanas claro está. Hay un grupo de demonios que, en un principio creí, eran simples rebeldes. Pero capturamos a uno del bando y lo interrogamos. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al oír de sus propios labios, que no eran simples rebeldes sino que, tenían verdaderas razones para hacer lo que hacían, que su propósito iba mucho más allá de las simples muertes – Koenma aguardó un instante antes de proseguir – Se rehusó a revelarnos el verdadero propósito de todas sus hazañas, a pesar de que lo amenazamos, por lo que sólo nos quedaba la resignación… Pero por suerte, luego de varias sesiones de golpes y otras cosas… Logramos que hablase un poco más. Lo suficiente como para comenzar una investigación más rigurosa – Y volvió a ser interrumpido, sólo que esta vez por Yusuke-

-Koenma, basta de tanto rodeo y dinos de buena cuenta qué sucede – Yusuke mostraba una cara de cansancio que no podía ser.

-El Youkai dijo que estaban en busca del único ser existente con la capacidad y el poder para destruir toda la tierra… -

-¿Existe un ser tan poderoso en el mundo humano? – Colaboró Kuwabara.

-Se supone que sí – Contestó Koenma – De todas formas hay indicios de qué clase de ser puede tratarse aquel con semejante poder –

-Un Hada – Anunció el zorro.

-Creí que las Hadas estaban extintas – Agregó Hiei.

-Y yo creí que no existían –Dijo Yusuke con incredulidad.

-Ignorante – Le profirió el Koorime.

-Es cierto, todos creíamos que las Hadas se habían extinguido, pero es obvio que debe de haber una con vida aún – Iba a continuar, pero Hiei se lo impidió.

-Déjame ver si entendí, entonces –Pronunció el azabache con sarcasmo – quieres que encontremos a esta Hada que, para empezar, no tienes idea si es hombre o mujer, no tienes idea de la edad aproximada que puede llegar a tener, no tienes idea si es humana o Youkai, no sabes dónde vive, cómo se llama… ¿Qué otra cosa de ese ser no sabes? Koenma –

-Ok, es cierto que no sé nada de lo que tú dices… pero sí creo que está en el mundo humano – Hiei se carcajeó – Si es una conclusión a la que tú solito llegaste, lo más probable es que sea errónea – Se burló el Koorime.

-¿Quieres decir que, debemos buscar por todo el Japón a un ser del que no sabemos absolutamente nada? ¿Cómo se supone que le encontraremos, Koenma? ¿O es que acaso pretendes que vayamos por las calles preguntándole a la gente, si 'es' o 'vio' algún Hada paseándose por alguna parte de la ciudad? – Se inquietó Kuwabara.

-Y lo que es mucho peor aún… sabes que será imposible encontrarle por medio de su energía, Koenma – Agregó el Youko – puesto que las Hadas poseen una energía muy peculiar –

-Con más razón podremos encontrarle, ya que su energía es diferente a la del resto – Yusuke había estado escuchando todo lo que decían y aprovechó para acotar, lo que él creyó, una excelente deducción.

-Y otra vez el ignorante vuelve a decir tonterías – Hiei puso los ojos en blanco y le miró de lado – Yusuke, no hagas comentarios de un tema del que no sabes nada. Es, definitivamente, imposible lograr detectar la energía de un Hada por dos razones: la primera; su energía es superior a la de todos los seres, por lo que pueden sentir el Ki de cualquiera a kilómetros de distancia por ende esconden el propio, lo que nos hace imposible encontrarle; a menos claro que quiera que le encuentren, lo cual sería un suicidio. Y la otra razón es que las Hadas poseen las únicas tres clases de energía que existen; esas serían energía Espiritual, Sagrada y Demoníaca, y están tan bien amalgamadas que es como si crearan una nueva clase de energía, una que nadie conoce ni puede detectar, o sea, nunca podremos encontrarle –

-Entonces ¿Cómo coño se supone que le encontraremos? – Preguntó Yusuke resignado.

-Es sencillo… no podemos. Me has hecho perder el tiempo, Koenma, me largo – Dijo Hiei al momento que daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la salida del despacho del Príncipe.

-Espera Hiei, no te marches aún – Pidió Koenma. Hiei detuvo sus pasos y le miró por sobre su hombro – Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo – Koenma lo pensó un momento – Realmente te necesito Hiei, todos son imprescindibles en esta misión – Hiei sonrió – No me parece razón suficiente – Y volvió a retomar su camino hacia la salida.

-Sólo dame 3 días, Hiei. Y te prometo tener algo de información útil – Koenma estaba entregadísimo y rogaba porque Hiei aceptase.

Hiei se detuvo y guardó silencio por un instante – 3 días Koenma, ni una milésima más – Y se fue – Gracias – dijo Koenma – Cielos – suspiró el Príncipe – Esto se está poniendo difícil –

-Koenma ¿Por qué crees que quieren encontrar a este ser tan poderoso? – Kurama se dirigió, sin preámbulos, al Príncipe.

-Tengo una teoría, pero dudo que quieras escucharla – Koenma se desplomó con pesadumbre sobre su sillón.

-Creo que con todo el tiempo que ya he perdido, esperando que dijeras algo útil, no me importaría perder un poco más. Además creo que vale más la pena lo que estás por decirme que todo lo anterior… soy todo oídos – Kurama le sonrió con confianza.

-Muchos de los humanos que este grupo asesinó, eran Youkais o humanos poco ordinarios. Pero por supuesto, todo esto lo supimos luego de estudiarlos minuciosamente. Con mucha dedicación y cuidado los analizamos y nos convencimos de que en esos cuerpos, había rastros de una energía en común, la estudiamos y dimos con un resultado positivo. La energía que permanecía en los cuerpos pertenece a un humano que posee energía Sagrada y extraordinarias habilidades. Una de ellas es la absorción de energía y habilidades de otros seres. Di, gracias a esto, con mi teoría. La intención de este humano puede ser la de absorber la energía y las habilidades de esta Hada. Y si lo logra no hay quién lo detenga. Tanto si quiere dominar el mundo, como sumir los tres mundos en obscuridad – Koenma finalizó y aguardó por alguna reacción de parte de sus detectives.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que el humano pueda convencer al Hada de unirse a él? – Yusuke, al fin, hacía un comentario digno de respuesta.

-No – Se limitó a decir Koenma.

-¿Por qué no? – Volvió a cuestionar el detective.

-Las Hadas son seres sumamente comprensibles, nobles, harían cualquier cosa con tal de evitar una guerra o la destrucción del mundo; como creo, es el caso actual. Tienen ideales muy elevados y valores más elevados aún. Es definitivamente imposible que un Hada acepte tan deshonorable propuesta – concluyó Koenma.

-Al menos le tenemos de nuestro lado – Arguyó Yusuke.

-Koenma ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? – Ofreció Kuwabara.

-Por ahora, sólo esperar. Necesito un poco más de tiempo para comenzar a dar indicaciones – Repuso Jr.

-Esperaremos, entonces – Agregó Kurama muy serio – Si necesitas cualquier clase de ayuda, colaboración, cuenta conmigo –

-Cuenta con todos – Terminó Yusuke.

Durante los días que siguieron, Koenma casi no descansó. Lo único a lo que se dedicó fue a investigar lo más rigurosamente que podía, para no decepcionar a sus detectives y demostrarles que, realmente merecía al título de "Príncipe del Reikai".

Y había llegado el condenado día. Los cuatro detectives permanecían sentados frente al escritorio del Príncipe.

Koenma entró, muy sonriente a su despacho. Y blandiendo una carpeta azul marino, se acercó a los muchachos – Buenos días a todos ¿Cómo han estado? – Preguntó algo arrogante, pues sabía que había cumplido su parte, y había conseguido parte de la información prometida.

-Estamos bien, Koenma. Aunque por lo visto, no podemos decir lo mismo de ti. Por tus inmensas y muy marcadas ojeras está más que claro que, has trabajado arduamente en esta investigación – Habló Yusuke con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

-En efecto Yusuke. Tengo en esta carpeta, todo lo que necesitamos saber – Respondió el aludido.

-Somos todo oídos. Estamos ansiosos por oír lo que tienes para deciros – Yusuke volvió a sonreír.

-Habla por ti – Ni había empezado la reunión y Hiei ya estaba de malas.

-El ser que estamos buscando definitivamente vive en el Ningenkai, tiene entre 22 y 24 años aproximadamente, - Koenma notó que el Koorime bostezó con pretendido aburrimiento, pero hizo caso omiso a ese acto tan deliberado – vive en Tokyo, es hombre y – Hiei no lo dejó continuar.

-Tiene cabello azabache, mide 1,68 mts aproximadamente, ojos azules y… es mujer, y por cierto Koenma, tiene 23 años – pronunció sin reparos.

-Yo no sabía todo eso, Hiei ¿de dónde sacaste toda esa información? A mí me llevó mucho tiempo y no tengo ni la mitad de la información que debería T T – Koenma estaba atónito. A él le había llevado 3 días sin descanso, recolectar la escasa información que tenía. No era justo.

Todos lo miraban sorprendidos "¿Cómo era posible que supiera todo eso?" pensaron los otros 3 detectives.

-Me considero, por mucho, más eficiente que tú para recolectar información, Koenma, lo siento… bueno, en realidad no lo siento, pero no podía esperarte a ti – confesó el Jaganshi.

-¿Qué más averiguaste? – Preguntó Kurama muy intrigado.

-Su dirección – tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire – Esta información no es del todo fiable, aún no estoy seguro de que sea ella, pero es un comienzo.

-Pues ¿Qué estamos esperando? – Habló Kuwabara – Hay que movilizarnos con rapidez –

-No es necesario tanto apuro. Estoy más que seguro de que les llevamos ventaja. Encontré a un Youkai del grupo rebelde y le seguí. Ellos aún no tienen ni el menor indicio de quién es el Hada – Agregó confiado Hiei.

-De todas formas, no podemos perder tiempo. Mientras más tarde actuemos, más cerca estarán ellos de encontrar lo que buscan – Sentenció Kurama.

-Una última cosa antes de que se marchen – ya todos se habían levantado de sus asientos y se dirigían con pasos presurosos hacia la salida, pero Koenma los hizo detenerse – No pueden dejar que el Hada muera. No sé si lo saben, pero si un Hada es asesinada deliberadamente, su terrible poder destructor se desatará y será como haber fallado. Les pido encarecidamente que la protejan, al menos hasta que encontremos algún modo de deshacernos del humano que la busca. Esto significa que deben actuar con mucha cautela y precaución. No deben ser descubiertos por el enemigo, ya que si la información que Hiei recopiló es la indicada, la muchacha puede estar en peligro – Añadió el Príncipe.

-Perfecto ¿Algo más? – Cuestionó Yusuke.

-Sí, prométanme que tendrán cuidado de seguir con vida – Agregó Koenma notablemente preocupado.

-Déjalo en nuestras manos. Todo está bajo control – profirió Yusuke y todos salieron del despacho, dejando a un desconfiado Koenma – Que Inari les acompañe, chicos – susurró para sí el castaño.

FUERA DEL DESPACHO DE KOENMA

-Hiei ¿Cómo conseguiste toda esa información? – preguntó muy interesado Kuwabara.

-Tengo mis métodos, y… no estoy obligado a decirte nada, por lo que te quedarás con la intriga – respondió soberbio el Jaganshi.

-En serio, Hiei – Kuwabara puso cara de reproche.

-¿Realmente les interesa tanto saber, cómo conseguí la información? –

-Sí – Contestaron al unísono, sus tres compañeros.

-Fui a hablar con Mukuro –

-¿Y cómo es que ella sabe todo esto y no le ha dicho nada a Koenma? – inquirió Kurama.

-Ella no supo esto desde el principio – pronunció Hiei – Cuando la interrogué, ella me confesó que sabía algo del asunto porque Koenma se había reunido con Yomi, Enki y ella para tratar de solucionar este problema –

-¿Pero cómo es que ella logró saber tanto del Hada? - Cuestionó Yusuke.

-¿Qué tal si me dejas terminar de hablar, en vez de hacer preguntas inútiles? – Hiei ya se estaba exasperando – Eres realmente irritante –

-Lo siento… prosigue – se disculpó el detective

-Gracias – Hiei retomó su relato – Estábamos tratando de encontrar algún punto de referencia, que nos indique por dónde comenzar a buscar. Ella me hizo ver que, sí había un punto de referencia. Hay una zona donde se produce la mayor cantidad de asesinatos. Nos hicimos a la idea de que, quizás el grupo de Youkais sabía, de alguna forma, que esa era una zona que el Hada frecuentaba. Por lo que nos dividimos la mitad de ese área para comenzar a buscar. Estuvimos alrededor de 3 horas buscando y luego nos reunimos en una gran plaza, para enterarnos de que yo no había encontrado absolutamente nada. Pero ella me contó la reciente experiencia que había tenido – Sus compañeros le observaban con mucho interés y le oían con mucha más atención – Mukuro me dijo que, unos minutos antes de reunirse conmigo, luego de una tediosa búsqueda, sin resultados, de 3 horas, se sentó cansada en el banco de una pequeña plazoleta. Cuando Mukuro va al mundo humano, utiliza una técnica que la vuelve invisible a la vista humana e incluso a algunos Youkais. Debe tenerse un nivel muy alto de energía para lograr detectarla. Pues bien, me dijo que una mujer; según ella muy hermosa, caminó frente a ella y tropezó con su pie. Naturalmente, un humano no podría verla y creería haber tropezado con alguna piedra, pero esta mujer la miró de frente y le pidió disculpas. Pero lo más curioso es que, Mukuro no sintió ninguna clase de energía emanar de la mujer. No necesité que dijera más, para saber que es el Hada que buscamos –

-¿Y es tan hermosa cómo indicó Mukuro?-Reaccionó Yusuke.

-No lo sé, aún no la he visto – Se limitó a contestar el Koorime.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes dónde vive?- Kurama hizo su primera intromisión en la charla.

-Mukuro se encargó de averiguarlo, no me pregunten cómo, porque no tengo la menor idea de lo que pudo haber hecho para conseguirla. Sólo sé lo que ella quiso que supiera, y obviamente no me dejó saber el cómo – exclamó Hiei.

Sin más los cuatro Tantei se dirigieron al Ningenkai en busca de la "tan aclamada Hada".

Llegaron al lugar indicado, siendo guiados por Hiei. Se quedaron a una prudente distancia y aguardaron.

-Hiei ¿Por qué nos detenemos? ¿Por qué no entramos o tocamos timbre? – Preguntó Yusuke ansioso al ver que Hiei le hacía extrañas señas a Kurama y este último se alejaba un poco de ellos, para desaparecer lentamente por los alrededores.

-Shh… estate callado Yusuke – Pronunció Hiei, mientras se retiraba agazapado a una distancia de 7 metros del resto de sus compañeros y cerraba sus ojos como tratando de concentrarse en algo. Al cabo de unos 3 minutos Hiei volvió donde Yusuke y Kuwabara y luego Kurama volvió muy silenciosamente, al punto que sólo Hiei notó su regreso.

-La zona está totalmente despejada – Susurró el pelirrojo al oído de Hiei. Yusuke se sobresaltó – En qué momento volviste? – dijo tras un pequeño espasmo.

-Shh!!!!! – Volvió a reiterar el Jaganshi – Sólo habla cuando yo te diga que puedes hacerlo… bruto – Hiei le retó en un no muy sutil susurro.

-Lo siento… pero no me agrada guardar silencio, y mucho menos hablar en susurros – refunfuñó Yusuke – Y, además, que tantas señas se hacen y por qué los susurros? –

-Urameshi, silencio… que no te das cuenta que están asegurando el perímetro para estar seguros de que nadie nos haya seguido? – Kuwabara, que hasta el momento había permanecido quieto y callado le llamó la atención a su compañero.

-Y ¿Por qué no lo dijeron? – se quejó el moreno.

-¿Por qué no nos movemos ahora que sabemos, estamos seguros? – Preguntó quedamente el portador de la espada espíritu.

-No, hasta que no esté seguro de que ella no esté, o de que no se espantará cuando tratemos de acercarnos… bien, parece que no está… entremos – Habló Hiei. Recupero la compostura y comenzó a adelantarse llevando, disimuladamente la mirada hacia todos los ángulos posibles. El resto le siguió ya más seguros y calmados.

Ya estaban frente a la casa. Una gran reja negra se levantaba frente a ellos. Yusuke se dispuso a tocar el timbre, pero Kurama lo detuvo en el acto -¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó Yusuke a su compañero.

-La chica no está en la casa ¿Por qué habrías de tocar el timbre? –le profirió el Zorro.

Hiei bufó y saltó la enorme reja que se erguía imponente. Todos le siguieron. Comenzaron a rodear la enorme casa por el hermoso jardín de Jazmines que se extendía a lo largo y a lo ancho de la casa. Kuwabara percibió un gran balcón a un costado de la casa y le chifló a sus compañeros. Todos en seguida corrieron donde él.

-Bueno, aquí hay un balcón… con mucha suerte, quizás la ventana no esté cerrada – comentó Kazuma.

-Y qué estamos esperando? – Pronunció Yusuke - ¿Quién va a entrar primero? –

Kurama sacó su látigo y con un movimiento poco perceptible lo amarró a la baranda del balcón. Subió ágilmente seguido inmediatamente por Hiei, y luego sus otros dos compañeros.

-Bien, parece ser que la ventana sí, está cerrada – Arguyó Kuwabara.

-Nada que no podamos solucionar – Hiei rió de medio lado. Se acercó al ventanal y se agachó a la altura de la cerradura, luego de mirar por aquella hendidura, se giró y la sonrió a Kurama. El Youko le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó – Y volvemos a nuestras andanzas – le miró de lado. Kurama sacó una pequeña rama de su cabello y la moldeó para que entrase en la cerradura, y en menos de 1 minuto ya había abierto el ventanal.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de por qué eran tan famosos en el Makai – Dijo Yusuke orgulloso de sus compañeros.

Entraron en la habitación y comenzaron a revisar, superficialmente la habitación. Mientras ellos se entretenían hurgando en una habitación ajena, en la esquina de la cuadra se acercaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches, y una intensa mirada azul.

-No puedo creer que hayan llegado tan lejos – habló en voz baja la muchacha.

Los muchachos seguían revisando y estudiando la gran habitación. Yusuke se sentó en la mullida cama y se dejó caer hacia atrás. Inmediatamente se dio media vuelta y abrazó la cómoda almohada.

-Huele… tan bien –

-Me alegro que te agrade… - Yusuke se sobresaltó y todos se giraron en dirección a la puerta de la habitación – y… encontraron lo que buscaban? – pronunció suavemente la mujer.

Kuwabara en un movimiento reflejo corrió sin miramientos hacia el ventanal, dispuesto a arrojarse por el mismo y correr lejos de allí, pero una daga que vio venir desde su costado izquierdo y pasó por delante de sus ojos para insertarse en un costado de la habitación, lo hizo recapacitar.

Yusuke se acercó al oído de Hiei y le susurró a todo pulmón - ¡¡¡Estamos muertos!!!

_**To Be Continued… **_

_**Eso es todo por el momento espero haya sido de su agrado… Por favor si lo leíste y te gustó déjame un review… incluso si es para burlarte de mi… bueno, quizá en una semana o dos actualice… Hasta entonces… también acepto consejos… gracias por leer…**_

_**En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou **_


	3. Riesgos Innecesarios

N/A: Acá estoy otra vez… lamento la demora por los que leen. Este capi va a ser un poco más extenso pero espero que sea de su agrado, gente. Si alguien no entiende algo, no dude en preguntar.

Gracias a las que leen y dejan review.

Creo que queda más que claro que, lo que está entre comillas, " " , son pensamientos.

Bueno, acá los dejo con el fic.

_**I'll Take Care Of You**_

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_Los muchachos seguían revisando y estudiando la gran habitación. Yusuke se sentó en la mullida cama y se dejó caer hacia atrás. Inmediatamente se dio media vuelta y abrazó la cómoda almohada._

_-Huele… tan bien –_

_-Me alegro que te agrade… - Yusuke se sobresaltó y todos se giraron en dirección a la puerta de la habitación – y… encontraron lo que buscaban? – pronunció suavemente la mujer._

_Kuwabara en un movimiento reflejo corrió sin miramientos hacia el ventanal, dispuesto a arrojarse por el mismo y correr lejos de allí, pero una daga que vio venir desde su costado izquierdo y pasó por delante de sus ojos para insertarse en un costado de la habitación, lo hizo recapacitar._

_Yusuke se acercó al oído de Hiei y le susurró a todo pulmón - ¡¡¡Estamos muertos!!!_

_**Capítulo III: Riesgos innecesarios**_

Kurama tragó saliva –No vinimos hasta aquí para hacerte daño – confesó el pelirrojo.

Ella lo miró de forma acusadora. Yusuke intentó acercarse a ella muy despacio, pero la muchacha no tenía intención de ser acorralada por nadie. Por lo que se movió a una velocidad, que incluso a Hiei le costó seguir y en cuestión de milésimas se posicionó de frente a Kuwabara, le volteó tomándolo por la espalda y colocó una daga, que por su tamaño parecía más una mini espada, en su cuello. En esta situación el peli naranja solo pudo gritar -¡¡¡Me voy a morir!!! Yusuke, aléjate porque si no me va a matar – y no podía dejar de respirar agitadamente.

La joven llevó su mirada lo más hacia atrás que pudo, sin girarse y sonrió –Así que no van a hacerme daño – preguntó con ironía. Kurama frunció el ceño y habló a la mente de Hiei –Hiei… hueles eso? –

-Sí, es… sangre – le contestó –pero… de dónde proviene? De su cuerpo, acaso? –

-Creo que sí... quizás esté herida… ¿Qué hacemos? –

-Estoy pensando, estoy pensando… no podemos hacer nada que la haga sentir desconfiada –

-Si no venían a lastimarme, al menos podrían haberse asegurado de que nadie los siguiera –reprochó el Hada.

-¡¿Cómo?! – Kurama abrió sus ojos como platos. La mujer lanzó a Kuwabara hacia delante, este último casi cae de no ser porque Hiei lo atajó. El Hada se dio media vuelta y salió al balcón seguida por los cuatro Tanteis. Los detectives no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante la cantidad de Youkais que habían rodeado el hermoso jardín -¿En qué momento? – la pregunta de Urameshi quedó en el aire. Automáticamente, Kurama y Hiei, dirigieron su vista a la parte baja de la espalda de la chica – Cielos… estás herida – el Youko soltó las palabras con un dejo de preocupación.

-Eso no es importante ahora – replicó ella, al tiempo que retrocedía. Tomó la mano de Kurama y se dispuso a salir de la habitación – Vamos, muévanse… hay una forma de salir de aquí – y corrió escaleras abajo mientras los otros tres la seguían. Bajo las escaleras había una habitación de 1 por 1 metro aproximadamente, todos entraron en el pequeño cuarto. En el suelo del mismo, había otra puerta. El Hada la abrió y les ordenó entrar, mientras tomaba una lámpara de mano y la encendía. Los detectives hicieron caso, el último en entrar fue Yusuke a quien ella entregó la lámpara –Y esto para qué es? – Preguntó él – para ustedes – dijo ella. Y repentinamente cerró la pequeña puerta y le puso seguro - ¡Oye! – Exclamó Yusuke confundido – Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que nadie salga lastimado por mi culpa – dijo simplemente ella. En ese instante Hiei se apresuró hacia el suelo, que ahora era su techo, para tratar de romperlo o en el peor de los casos abrirle, pero al intentar tocarlo recibió una descarga eléctrica y automáticamente retrocedió.

-¿Qué sucede, Hiei? – Preguntó Kurama preocupado por la reacción de Hiei – Colocó una barrera Kekkai – repuso el ojicarmín.

-¿Qué haremos entonces? – Cuestionó Yusuke.

-No lo sé… esperar, supongo – dijo el Youko.

-Esperar el qué? – se quejo Kuwabara.

La mujer salió de la casa, por una puerta trasera y la rodeó. Apareció por un costado y lanzó una daga, que salió de sus manos y dio justo en la cabeza de uno de los Youkais, matándolo al instante, para así lograr la completa atención de sus enemigos que la siguieron a toda velocidad, cuando ella se lanzó a correr. "Perfecto, no todos corren a la misma velocidad, por lo que podré deshacerme de ellos uno a uno" pensó ella. Y de hecho, le salió bien hasta que se percató de que la habían rodeado. "Grandioso, mi plan acaba de irse por el drenaje", fue lo único que pasó por su mente antes de ser atacada simultáneamente por todos los Youkais.

Los Tanteis permanecían en el pequeño sótano. En esas circunstancias de encierro y nerviosismo, no era Hiei el único que había perdido la paciencia. Había pasado ya media hora desde que habían sido deliberadamente encerrados y parecía que nunca lograrían salir de aquel lugar. Fue entonces, cuando sintieron que la barrera Kekkai se debilitaba hasta desaparecer. Apenas se percataron de la desaparición de la barrera, se aventuraron a salir del lugar e ir en busca del Hada. Cuando salieron al jardín trasero, no pudieron hacer más que quedarse estáticos y estupefactos de espanto. Kuwabara llevó instantáneamente sus manos hacia su cara y tapó su nariz - ¡Qué horror! – fue lo único que salió de su boca. Nadie podía creer lo que veían.

-Esto… es… una masacre… puede una mujer ser capaz de hacer esto? – susurró el Jaganshi.

El césped del hermoso jardín, de detrás de la casa, estaba completamente regado de cuerpos destripados, cortados en partes, degollados, semi congelados, despedazados… era enfermizo lo que se veía y el olor a sangre pútrida inundaba y nublaba todos los sentidos. Kurama comenzó a correr en dirección hacia un pequeño bosque que se alzaba tras el jardín, siguiendo el regadero de cadáveres.

-¡¡¡Oye ¿A dónde vas, Zorro?!!! – Hiei se lanzó a correr tras el Youko y fue seguido por Yusuke y Kuwabara -¡¡¡Quizás… aún esté con vida!!! – contestó el peli rojo sin dejar de correr. Estaba tan empecinado en encontrar a la chica, que sabía estaba con vida, que tropezó con un cadáver y cayó al suelo; sobre sangre y partes de cuerpos. Hiei se dio prisa al verlo caer y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Kitsune ¿estás bien? – Cuestionó preocupado – no estoy seguro – respondió Kurama.

Todos miraban asqueados, el mismo escenario del jardín… muertos por doquier. A Kurama le dieron nauseas lo que vio y a eso le sumó su propio hedor, ya que había caído sobre toda esa inmundicia. Comenzaron a buscar con la mirada a la chica, pero entre tanta muerte les resultaba imposible siquiera, imaginar vida. Kuwabara pegó un pequeño alarido y corrió en alguna dirección.

-¡¡¡Kuwabara ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde mierda vas?!!! – Yusuke creyó que su amigo había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba. "A este paso todos terminaremos igual de enfermos" pensó.

Pero Kuwabara, lejos estaba de volverse loco. Se detuvo frente a un árbol y observó a la joven muchacha. Tenía una lanza en el abdomen y una en cada brazo, dejándola insertada al árbol. El peli naranja la vio, espantado. Tenía más cortes en su cuerpo que venas. Se acercó un poco más y notó su débil y poco constante respiración, tratando de hacer lo posible para mantenerse con vida. Kazuma no tardó en reaccionar. Cortó las lanzas con sus propias manos. Con uno de sus brazos tomó la cintura de la mujer firmemente y el otro brazo lo cerró tras sus hombros con un abrazo, y comenzó a tironear levemente, hasta que la despegó del árbol y la desligó de las lanzas; recibiendo un débil e inconsciente gemido de dolor como respuesta a su acto. La tomó en brazos y dirigió su mirada hacia sus compañeros, que lo veían impresionados.

-Aún está viva – susurró quedamente. Sus amigos abrieron grandes los ojos percatándose del estado de la delicada mujer. El único color que se distinguía en el inerte cuerpo, era el rojo. Estaba bañada en su propia tibia y espesa sangre.

-Hay que hacer algo… y rápido… o se morirá… - Yusuke fue el único que pudo reaccionar. La llevaron de vuelta a la casa, pero cuando llegaron al jardín… quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que vieron, estaba… vacío - ¿Qué rayos fue lo que sucedió aquí? – Pronunció Hiei – Eso no importa… tengo el presentimiento de que, mientras menos sepamos será mejor – le regresó el Youko.

_**Dentro de la casa**_

Una cansada mujer abrió los ojos y se encontró recostada en una cama - ¿Dónde estoy? – Pronunció. Llevó su mirada al techo y a su alrededor y reconoció su habitación - … ¿Cómo llegué aquí? – Se incorporó y permaneció sentada unos momentos sobre el mullido colchón. Comenzaron a ocupar su mente, imágenes de lo que había ocurrido anteriormente y recordó a los cuatro seres que habían incursionado, sin su permiso, en su casa y automáticamente se concentró para tratar de sentirlos y verificar si aún permanecían allí. Y cómo había pensado, aún permanecían allí. Y por lo que sus sentidos le indicaban, estaban en el living. Se levantó y se vio vestida con ropa que, no era la que ella traía puesta antes de quedar inconsciente. Por lo que supuso que la habían vestido. Llevó una de sus manos a su abdomen y pudo sentir el vendaje cuidadosamente colocado, sonrió. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo, pero no con sangre, se sintió agradecida, pues se dio perfecta cuenta de que alguien la había bañado. Aún así se sintió demasiado rara, más quién se atrevería a tocar con tanto atrevimiento el cuerpo de una mujer "indefensa" como ella… volvió a sonreír. Se cambió de ropa y se dispuso a bajar. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se quedó mirando desde arriba a los cuatro Tanteis.

Sentados en el living, los detectives trataban de analizar a fondo la situación.

-¿Sabes? Kurama… creo que cuando despierte, va a sacarnos de una patada de su casa – se rió Yusuke.

-Es cierto… y quién sabe si nos hará algo más – se estremeció Kuwabara, de sólo pensar en la masacre que la mujer había llevado a cabo en el jardín, se sintió cohibido.

-Honestamente… no creo que vaya a hacernos nada. No parece ser de las personas que matan simplemente por placer, saben? Me parece que es una mujer que ha sufrido mucho y ya está harta de tener que enfrentarse a Youkais sólo porque es un Hada. Hasta podría decir que preferiría un millón de veces no ser quién es – comentó muy convencido Kurama.

-Siempre tan optimista, Kurama… ojalá sea como tú dices… Hiei… tú qué opinas? – Cuestionó Yusuke.

-¿Acaso importa lo que yo piense? –

-Pues sí… - recalcó el Mazoku.

-Lo dudo… si decide matarnos o no, eso no importa, les recuerdo que no vinimos hasta aquí para sacar inútiles conjeturas, o al menos yo no vine a eso – respondió de mala gana el medio Koorime.

-Aún si ella es una despiadada, opino que… es bonita – Kuwabara se sonrojó inmediatamente luego de pronunciar aquello. Hiei sonrió – Perfecto, ya tengo la mejor excusa para que Yukina se aleje de ti de una vez por todas –

-Y por qué ella habría de alejarse de mí? – Contestó el peli naranja.

-Porque eres un sátiro, y voy a hacer que Yukina se dé cuenta de ello – reconoció Hiei. A Kuwabara le tembló el labio – No harías eso, Hiei… cierto que no? – Dijo nervioso Kuwabara.

Oyeron un portazo. Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia arriba de las escaleras. La mujer bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa maquiavélica y se dirigía hacia ellos.

El aura alrededor de la chica se había vuelto obscura y sofocante. Los detectives se mantuvieron sentados no dejándose intimidar. Pero Kuwabara era muy sensible a esas sensaciones, por lo que comenzó a sudar levemente. El Hada llegó donde ellos y Kuwabara se levantó alterado y caminó hacia atrás entre pequeños tropiezos. Ella sólo para divertirse, se movió veloz y se posicionó tras Kazuma - ¿Qué sucede…? ¿A poco vas a decirme que tienes miedo? – Susurró obscuramente a sus espaldas. Kuwabara apretó los ojos para concentrarse en no gritar, no se olvidaba que ella le había amenazado con una daga en su cuello. Ella se rió despacio – No te asustes, porque no voy a hacerte daño, humano – Kuwabara se tensó – …por ahora – concluyó la deslumbrante mujer. Puso ambas manos en los hombros del peli naranja para tranquilizarlo, y este extrañamente se sintió más tranquilo.

-Bien… ¿Quién de ustedes fue el que se encargó de mis heridas? – preguntó sin prisa. Automáticamente, todos señalaron a Kurama, quien tragó saliva y trató de no mostrar su nerviosismo. La mujer se movió tranquila hacia atrás del sillón, en el que el Youko permanecía sentado y rodeó su cuello con un casi imperceptible abrazo – Arigatou… - pronunció despacio. Yusuke se armó de valor - ¿Cómo te llamas? –

Ella sonrió – Ustedes son los intrusos… primero debería saber sus nombres – reclamó al instante.

-Mi nombre es Yusuke Urameshi, ellos son Kazuma Kuwabara, Shuuichi Minamino y Hiei Jaganshi – contestó señalando a cada uno al momento de pronunciar sus nombres.

-Yo soy Mio – Dijo dulcemente – Les agradezco que me hayan traído a casa y curado mis herida, pero… - Mio se puso seria - ¿Qué hacían aquí, en primera instancia? – Kurama aclaró su garganta – será mejor que te sientes – pronunció tranquilo. La verdad era que tenerla detrás de él lo ponía incómodo y nervioso. Hiei lo notó y se limitó a sonreír de medio lado, más tarde se burlaría de él por eso. Ella obedeció y se sentó a un lado de Yusuke. Este ya más tranquilo y seguro de que no les haría daño, comenzó a hablar – Para serte sincero nosotros somos detectives espirituales… trabajamos para Koenma, el príncipe del Reikai… vinimos aquí porque él nos lo pidió – Yusuke le hizo breve reseña de lo que Koenma les había dicho y agregó – estamos aquí para protegerte – Mio le miró tiernamente.

-Lamento decepcionarlos… pero yo no soy un Hada – terminó. Hiei frunció el ceño. "¿Estará mintiendo…? Parece muy convencida de lo que dice", pensó él analizando velozmente todo lo que había sucediendo, incluyendo lo de Mukuro "no creo que Mukuro haya mentido".

-¿Cómo que no eres un Hada? – Se preocupó Yusuke.

-No te creo – Hiei la miró con recelo.

-No pedí que lo hicieras… sólo digo que tienen a la persona equivocada y quizás, mientras ustedes pierden su tiempo aquí conmigo, el ser que buscan esté en verdaderos problemas – finalizó preocupada.

-Ya la oíste, Yusuke, hay que movilizarnos rápido – Kuwabara ya se dirigía a la salida.

Pero Yusuke no se inmutó, sino que veía alternativamente a sus otros dos compañeros que permanecían sentados y analizando minuciosamente a la mujer delante de ellos – Yusuke…. – volvió a llamar Kuwabara, pero aún sin recibir respuesta. En el living reinaba un silencio sepulcral.

-Ah, lo olvidaba… a parte de curar mis heridas… ¿También fuiste tú quién me bañó? – Preguntó Mio sonriendo. La cara de Kurama se tiñó de rojo furioso. "Está intentando despistarnos y cambiar el tema", pensaron Hiei y Yusuke, al tiempo que intercambiaban furtivas miradas.

-Gomen ne… es que, necesitaba las heridas limpias para curarlas… - Kurama se puso bordó de la vergüenza.

-Entonces el de la mente morbosa eras tú… - agregó Mio.

-Estás intentando cambiar de tema – pronunció Hiei muy seguro.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? – contestó Mio, fingiendo enfado.

-No lo sé, tú dime – interrumpió Yusuke, más serio de lo normal.

-No tendría sentido mentir… además, si ustedes están aquí para "cuidar de mí", sería una verdadera estupidez desaprovechar la ayuda – respondió el Hada.

-No te creo, realmente considero que eres la persona a la que buscamos – dijo Yusuke.

-Además, Mukuro está convencida de que eres tú – repuso Hiei.

-¿Y quién se supone que es Mukuro? – Cuestionó Mio.

Hiei hizo caso omiso a la duda de la chica – También deberías ser consciente de que has sido brutalmente atacada por innumerables Youkais, más razones aún para estar convencidos de que eres un Hada, solo alguien tan importante como un Hada sería capaz de hacer que semejante horda de demonios se movilice. Sin contar que hiciste tu llegada estando ya herida, por lo que me supongo que quién protagoniza semejante movilización no pretende dejarte descansar hasta conseguir lo que se propone… o me equivoco? –

"Ouch! Eso dolió… piensa, piensa" – Acaso tengo que ser un Hada para ser atacada por Youkais… considero que probablemente, a ustedes como Tanteis, también debe habérseles dado una situación similar en la que fueron atacados por Youkais por ser los detectives, o a caso también son Hadas? – "Con eso debería de ser suficiente", Mio solo deseaba que se dieran por vencidos.

Kurama parecía divertido "Buena jugada… pero con eso no será suficiente para deshacerte de nosotros" –Si no eres un Hada… ¿Qué eres? Porque estoy más que seguro que debes ser alguien importante para ser perseguida tan insistentemente – el peli rojo aguardaba paciente la respuesta.

-… - Silencio fue lo único que se percibió de parte de la misteriosa muchacha.

Yusuke suspiró – Escucha, no comprendo la razón por la que niegas ser alguien que todos los aquí presentes sabemos que eres. Sea cual sea la razón, sabemos que si algo malo te sucede habrá severas consecuencias para todo el Ningenkai. Solo estamos haciendo lo que podemos para evitar un terrible desastre. Sé que lamentarás, en un futuro no muy lejano, haber desaprovechado la ayuda proporcionada, ya que sé que no quieres que nadie salga lastimado por tu culpa… o al menos eso fue lo que dijiste antes de encerrarnos en el sótano – Yusuke hizo una breve pausa – Sólo quiero que lo consideres y cuando estés lista para comportarte como la madura mujer, que puedo darme cuenta que eres, me llames… aquí te dejo mi número – el joven detective le extendió un papel a la chica – siempre contesto las llamadas… piénsalo – y sin más se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, seguido por sus compañeros y abandonaron la casa, dejando al Hada algo dolida por las palabras y pensando en lo dicho por el Mazoku.

Ni bien los Tanteis dejaron la casa, Mio se desplomó en el sillón aletargada y confundida. "Diablos… él tiene razón, sé que sola no podré contra tantos enemigos. No es momento para hacerme la difícil… pero qué si al aceptar su ayuda termino metiéndolos en un problema del que no puedan librarse. De verdad no pretendo que nadie los lastime a ellos o a sus seres queridos y mucho menos si su única intención es ayudarme… ¿Qué debería hacer?" suspiró con pesadez "Debería dejar de pensar tonterías e ir a descansar" y tal como lo había pensado, subió a su habitación y se recostó para descansar, quedando dormida en el instante en que su cuerpo hizo contacto con las suaves sábanas de su cama.

_**Fuera de la Casa**_

-Yusuke… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Cuestionó Kurama a su compañero.

-No voy a presionarla… aunque no lo parezca, conozco a las de su tipo; de esas que desean la paz mundial, pero no son conscientes de que para lograr la paz muchos sacrificios deben llevarse a cabo. Ella está dispuesta a sacrificar todo de ella, pero no quiere que nadie que no esté directamente involucrado tenga que sacrificar nada. Sé que va a darse cuenta de que no podrá sola con esta situación y, recapacitará. Si la presionamos, lo único que lograremos será que se cierre más aún y decida luchar sola, consiguiendo como resultado una derrota inminente – Yusuke rió bajo – Sólo confíen en mí, sé que llamará – terminó el detective.

-Vaya, Yusuke, estás madurando – se burló el peli naranja.

-De todos modos hay que vigilarla, para que no la maten antes de decidirse a llamar – acotó Kurama.

-Sí, estaba pensando lo mismo… ya que todos tenemos una vida rutinaria, menos Hiei… creo que serás tú el que la vigile – sentenció el ojos de avellana. Hiei frunció el ceño con fastidio - ¿Por qué yo? No soporto el Ningenkai y mucho menos a los humanos – se quejó el azabache.

-Ella no es humana… y además eres el único que no tiene una rutinaria vida ningen, Hiei… Puedes hacerte una escapadita en cualquier momento. Y Mukuro apoya nuestra misión, por lo que no creo que sea un inconveniente para ti, incluso se tomó la molestia de investigarla y te dio sus datos – analizó Kurama.

-Me niego rotundamente a esto – refunfuñó el Jaganshi.

-Vamos Hiei, has un esfuercito… tampoco significa que debes estar todo el tiempo encima de ella, solo asegúrate de vez en cuando de que siga viva – bromeó Kuwabara. Todos miraron a Hiei suplicantes.

Hiei bufó exasperado – De acuerdo, pero ni piensen que voy a hacer de niñera –

-Arigatou, Hiei – pronunció Yusuke.

-Sí, sí… muérete - le respondió el medio Koorime.

-Saben, me estuve fijando y creo que Kuwabara tiene razón, es muy bonita – Agregó Urameshi.

-Ya cállate, Yusuke – le silenció Hiei.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Kuwabara.

-¿Tienen algo que hacer? Si no están ocupados, vamos todos a mi casa a comer – invitó el Mazoku.

-A mi me parece bien –

-A mi también – concluyó Kurama.

-¿Qué dices, Hiei? – Yusuke esperaba que Hiei aceptase la invitación.

-No lo sé, si me sigo juntando con ustedes temo contagiarme de su estupidez – Rió por su propio comentario.

Sus compañeros rieron también y todos se dirigieron a la casa de Yusuke.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Había pasado ya una semana desde que los detectives hicieron contacto con el Hada, pero a pesar de que Yusuke no había recibido llamada alguna de parte de Mio, Hiei sí se había encargado de mantener a la chica bajo estricta vigilancia.

-¿Y, Hiei… cómo te va con tu nuevo patrullaje? – inquirió Yusuke.

-Ni me lo menciones – le regañó Hiei.

-¿Qué acaso no te diviertes con la vigilancia? – se burló el moreno.

-No, no me divierto –

-¿no has hablado con ella o algo? ¿Has llegado a conocerla del modo Bíblico? – Yusuke lo codeó y le miró de forma pícara.

-Qué grosero, Yusuke… considero que todas tus ridículas insinuaciones son una completa estupidez – contestó el azabache.

-Acaso vas a decirme que no es linda –

-Para mi gusto no lo es… además es aburrida – le indicó el Jaganshi.

-Mira quién habla… Además ¿Cómo es eso de que es aburrida? – preguntó su compañero.

-Sé que ella siempre nota mi presencia cuando la vigilo, y no pretendo que me converse; para serte sincero la prefiero callada, pero a veces estoy más de 3 horas cerca de ella y lo único que hago es eso… es decir, jamás me dirige la palabra, y me parece bien, sólo que siento que me estoy oxidando de aburrimiento – terminó el Youkai de fuego.

-Mmm… y por qué no le hablas tú? – agregó el Mazoku.

-No gracias –

-Y entonces qué te quejas? – Habló Yusuke.

-No me quejé, tú preguntaste y yo solo contesté con lo que a mí me parecía –

-No te entiendo, Hiei –

-Me desagrada la idea de socializar con humanos – pronunció Hiei.

-Con eso quieres decir que, prefieres que los humanos se decidan a socializar contigo? – le espetó Urameshi. Hiei solo se encogió de hombros. Sonó el timbre y Yusuke fue a atender.

-Hola, Kurama –

-Hola, Yusuke –

-Ven entra, entra – ofreció el detective.

-¿Y, cómo van esas investigaciones? ¿Te ha llamado? – Preguntó Kurama después de sentarse en el living.

-No, y aparentemente, según lo dicho por Hiei, ni siquiera se digna a hablarle – contestó Urameshi. Kurama vio la cara de aburrimiento de su mejor amigo y no pudo evitar tentarse. Hiei le miró con cara de pocos amigos, como respuesta.

-¿Has intentado hablarle tú, Hiei? – preguntó el peli rojo.

-No ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – refutó el azabache.

-No lo sé, para asegurarte de que realmente estás haciendo bien, y no perdiendo el tiempo con la persona equivocada – le sugirió Kurama.

-¿Y por qué no le van a hablar ustedes y me dejan tranquilo? – espetó el Jaganshi.

-Siempre tan cariñoso, Hiei – soltó Kurama con ironía.

Volvió a sonar el timbre y Yusuke se dirigió, una vez más, a atender la puerta.

-Al fin, hasta que te dignas a venir, Kuwabara – rió Yusuke.

-Sí, pero camino a aquí, mira lo que me encontré – le habló su amigo.

-Buenas tardes, Yusuke –

-Koenma… 0.0 – Yusuke parpadeó – lo siento, no te esperaba – Koenma mantenía una cara más seria de lo normal, de hecho a Yusuke le pareció raro porque el Príncipe nunca estaba serio y eso le preocupó.

-No se queden afuera, entren – Yusuke habló despacio pero intrigado. "¿Qué vendrá a hacer aquí? ¿Y por qué tan serio?" Se dijo guiando a sus dos amigos al living para reunirse con el resto del grupo.

-Buenas tardes, Koenma ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Saludó Kurama confundido.

-Lo siento chicos pero, no hay tiempo para socializar – Koenma estaba raro a la vista de todos, demasiado serio y preocupado, pero ¿Qué sucedía? Koenma nunca se preocupaba por casi nada.

-Hiei… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Koenma, aparentemente enojado. Hiei le miró muy, muy feo.

-Y eso a ti qué te importa – Hiei se había enojado por el comentario del Príncipe, ¿quién se creía para hablarle así, acaso tenía que darle explicaciones de por qué estaba en casa de Yusuke? "Imbécil" se cruzó por su mente.

-Gomen ne, Hiei… creí que eras tú el que se encargaba de vigilar al Hada – se disculpó el Príncipe.

-Hn… sí, soy el que la vigila y qué con eso – Hiei no entendía la pregunta del bebé-adulto.

-¿Por qué no estás con ella? – cuestionó confundido Koenma.

-En este momento ella está en la Universidad, y lo estará durante las siguientes dos horas. No hay necesidad de que me quede con ella hasta que salga – se excusó el Jaganshi. Koenma se ponía más nervioso y con ganas de acogotar a Hiei a medida que hablaba.

-¿Te sabes sus horarios? – preguntó Yusuke con una sonrisa torcida.

-Sí –

-¿Todos? – Su sonrisa era cada vez más amplia – Sólo ha pasado una semana ¿Tan obsesionado estás que ya te sabes todo de ella? –

-Yo no sé todo de ella y, acaso está mal que sepa a qué hora sale de la Universidad? Saber eso también es parte de mi trabajo, sabías? – le contestó Hiei, con el ceño fruncido.

-No – Yusuke intercambió miradas burlonas con Kuwabara. Koenma había quedado como en shock, desde que Hiei dejó de hablar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que aún no les había dicho lo que había ido a decirles.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, chicos pero, tengo algo importante que decirles – interrumpió Koenma – Estoy aquí porque cometí un grave error, del cual me arrepiento tanto. Esta mañana, luego de buscar toda una semana y dar con el humano que estuvo causando tantos problemas hasta ahora, me reuní con él para ofrecerle una tregua o al menos tratar de convencerlo de dejar todo este asunto sin sentido, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que él no planeaba abandonar su plan. Él me dijo que la única razón por la que aún no había matado al Hada, era porque quería convencerla, por medio de sus ataques, de que ella no podría vencerlo y entonces obligarla a tomar la decisión de entregarle todo su poder. El humano ese es un cínico, un sádico, está loco. Al ver que no retrocedería en su idea ambiciosa, decidí amenazarlo. Sé burló de mí y se enfadó. Me juró que, a partir de ahora, no trataría de convencerla, se lo quitaría a la fuerza o la asesinaría. Yusuke lo interrumpió – Creo que estás exagerando, Koenma. El enfermo ese sólo quiere asustarte – Pero el Príncipe lo calló al instante – Silencio, Yusuke, déjame terminar – respiró hondo y continuó – Esa es la sincera razón de mi preocupación y del hecho de que Hiei esté aquí ahora y no con ella. No te lo tomes a pecho, Hiei, si el encargado de cuidarla fuese otro lo habría tratado del mismo modo – Koenma tomó una enorme bocanada de aire.

Nadie decía nada, sólo se limitaban a mirarse unos a otros entre asombrados, confundidos y preocupados. Hiei se levantó de su asiento – Bueno, si todo lo que dices es cierto, Koenma… lo mejor será que vayamos a buscarla ahora – aconsejó cansado el medio Koorime.

-Gracias, Hiei. Tengo que dejarlos chicos, pero les pido por favor que la mantengan vigilada las 24 hs del día – pidió encarecidamente.

-A la orden – se burló Yusuke, acompañando sus palabras con una pose de soldado del ejército.

-No es gracioso Yusuke. Nos vemos, estaremos en contacto, los mantendré informados – y así como llegó, el Príncipe del Reikai desapareció.

Los cuatro Tanteis se pusieron en marcha para ir a recoger a Mio. Llegaron al edificio indicado, siendo guiados por Hiei. Se detuvieron en la entrada.

-Esperen aquí – el azabache entró en el imponente edificio dejando atrás a sus compañeros, que le veían divertidos.

-Kurama, tú que le conoces bien… ¿Crees que le guste? – preguntó Yusuke, luego de que Hiei se hubiese ido.

El Youko sólo sonrió – No lo sé, como tú dices, le conozco bien y, aún no parece haber desarrollado mucho interés en ella – le contestó.

-Mmm… es eso o… finge muy bien – agregó Kuwabara riendo a la par de Yusuke.

-Je je… concuerdo contigo Kuwabara – acotó el moreno.

Pasados un par de minutos vieron a Hiei salir del complejo, algo apurado y con un dejo de preocupación.

-¿Y bien? – dijo Kuwabara.

-No está. Quizás se fue a su casa – y sin decir más, Hiei comenzó a caminar con paso ligero hacia la casa de Mio.

-¿Realmente crees que esté en su casa, Hiei? – pero Yusuke no recibió respuesta – Hey, Hiei!!! – Hiei estaba tan preocupado pensando qué podría haberle pasado, que no oyó a Yusuke que lo llamaba, sino hasta que este le gritó. Fue entonces cuando Hiei dejó de caminar y volteó a verlo - ¿Qué? – dijo de mala gana.

-Te pregunté si crees que esté en su casa – repitió el Mazoku muy serio.

-Honestamente no, no creo que esté en su casa pero, aún así, tendremos que ir a averiguarlo – le informó Hiei retomando el camino, sólo que esta vez lo hizo corriendo y dejando un gran signo interrogante en las cabezas de sus amigos que le siguieron, también corriendo, sin comprender la actitud de su amigo. Llegaron a la casa y Hiei saltó el portón y se adentró en la casa seguido por sus amigos. Comenzaron a revisar cada habitación, cada rincón de la casa confundidos, mientras Hiei perdía la calma cada vez más. Se reunieron en el living y notaron a Hiei muy inquieto.

-No está por ninguna parte – soltó Kuwabara preocupado.

-Algo le pasó, puedo sentirlo – susurró Hiei perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Un momento, Hiei ¿Cómo sabes que ella hoy fue a la Universidad? Quizás hoy no se sentía con ánimos y salió a caminar – habló Yusuke.

-No, hoy la seguí de cerca hasta que entró, pero algo debió suceder para que se retirara antes de tiempo. Pero no puedo descifrar qué – respondió Hiei – Debería haberme quedado – se arrepintió el medio Koorime.

-Bueno, a ver… pensemos qué hacer – inquirió el Mazoku.

-Hiei, tú has estado cerca de ella lo suficiente como para reconocer su olor, cierto? – pronunció Kurama. Hiei asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza – Bien… salgamos a buscarla, entonces… - propuso el Youko – quizás tengamos suerte y la encontremos… solo espero que esté bien – salieron en busca del Hada.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

La noche ya había hecho su aparición y el ambiente estaba frío.

Mio se mantenía escondida detrás de un árbol en una pequeña plazoleta. Como los detectives habían pensado, Mio había ido a la Universidad pero, media hora después había tenido que salir porque había un demonio muy poderoso fuera del edificio, y como Mio no quería involucrar a ningún humano decidió salir. Desde la última batalla se había recuperado físicamente, pero no espiritualmente. Aún no tenía ni el poder ni la fuerza para enfrentarse a un demonio clase S, como el que había ido a buscarla recientemente. "Demonios, no puedo pelear aquí, aún hay demasiados humanos" se decía mentalmente Mio, mientras sujetaba su sangrante costado derecho. Había hecho el intento de enfrentarse al demonio pero lo único que había conseguido, como consecuencia, fue haber salido lastimada. No había forma de escapar de aquel poderoso Youkai, debía salir del ángulo de tiro del maldito, que no pretendía darse por vencido hasta asesinarla. "¿Qué hago, qué hago?" trataba de pensar en alguna solución eficaz, pero no conseguía pensar claramente en nada. Entre la preocupación de no involucrar a ningún humano, la desesperación de lo que podría pasar si la encontraba, lo débil que espiritualmente estaba, el torrente de sangre que salía de su herida y el punzante dolor que amenazaba con dejarla inconsciente, sólo deseaba fervientemente que alguien la ayudara. En ese momento de irrefrenable desesperación y ansiedad, le vino a la mente el rostro de Yusuke y su disposición para ayudarla. "Estamos aquí para protegerte", "Aquí te dejo mi número, siempre contesto mis llamadas… piénsalo". NO!!! En qué rayos estaba pensando, ni siquiera debía ocurrírsele recurrir a ellos, definitivamente los detectives no tenían la culpa de su desgracia. No, debía solucionar su problema sola, siempre había podido ocuparse de este tipo de situaciones, sin la ayuda de nadie, está no iba a ser la excepción. "Oh, no… me encontró". Respiró profundo y se lanzó a correr lejos de allí, siendo instantáneamente perseguida por aquel robusto demonio. Se sentía débil, muy débil. Sabía que en esas condiciones no duraría mucho, solo podía arriesgarse a despistarlo y huir pero… "¿Cómo diablos voy a hacer eso?". Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas y su estado físico se lo permitieron. Le había quitado algo de ventaja. El hecho de que fuese de noche y, por ende estuviera obscuro le ayudaba un poco a ocultarse. Era consciente de que el hecho de que nadie pudiera sentir su energía le daba ventaja, pero aún así… Estaba cansada, débil, asustada como no lo había estado nunca y la sangre salía de su costado en eufóricos chorros. Si seguía así, lo más probable era que en poco tiempo se quedaría sin sangre en las venas. Comenzó a marearse y se le nubló la vista, obligándola a caer. Se había ocultado en la parte trasera de una fábrica abandonada y esperaba que el escondite le durara. De rodillas en el suelo, se arrastró y se colocó detrás de unos apilados barriles viejos. Vio pasar al demonio, que estudiaba minuciosamente todo el entorno tratando de encontrarla. Sabía que ella estaba por allí, con esa herida no le convenía seguir corriendo. Se detuvo a olfatear, la chica tenía una herida grande y había perdido una irrecuperable cantidad de sangre, por lo que se decidió a rastrear aquel fluido. "Que se vaya, que se vaya, por Inari, has que se vaya" pedía desesperadamente en su mente.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Se detuvieron en su carrera. Habían buscado a Mio durante 4 interminables horas y no habían podido obtener ni una mísera pista de su paradero. Se detuvieron en un lugar que parecía ser un… depósito. Yusuke y Kuwabara se sentaron sobre una pequeña porción de descuidado y reseco césped, mientras que Hiei se apoyó en un maltrecho árbol y Kurama solo se mantuvo de pie junto a sus compañeros. El silencio reinaba como nunca entre los 4 amigos. Yusuke movió su boca para decir algo pero se retractó y mantuvo el impasible e incómodo silencio. Hiei se reprendía mentalmente, por no haber cumplido óptimamente con el trabajo que le habían asignado, cuando… -¿Sintieron eso?- habló repentinamente el Jaganshi.

-¿Eso qué? – preguntó Kuwabara.

-Es… energía demoníaca, pero… ¿Qué sucede con eso, Hiei? – Kurama trataba de descifrar hacia dónde apuntaba Hiei, con la energía que percibían. Hiei se quedó pensando, sin decir nada y permitiendo que la intriga de sus amigos aumentara.

-¿Qué hace un demonio… clase S por aquí? – preguntó, al fin, el portador del Jagan.

-No lo sé, Hiei ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – Yusuke estaba confundido.

-Si un demonio clase S está por estos alrededores, difícilmente creo que sea para dar un paseo… no, si está aquí es porque busca algo o a alguien – respondió el medio Koorime.

-Bingo – cantó Kurama – si está aquí, eso significa que a quien persigue es a Mio –

-Exacto – agregó el Jaganshi – Él debe saber que Mio está por aquí, sólo debemos encontrarla antes que él –

-Pero la energía del Youkai no se siente muy cerca. No creo siquiera que lleguemos al mismo lugar que él, antes de que la encuentre y la mate. Todos escuchamos lo que dijo Koenma, no será amable y no le dará oportunidades – pronunció Yusuke con desespero.

-Ruega, entonces por que Inari la proteja hasta que lleguemos – terminó Hiei comenzando a correr en dirección al demonio. Yusuke, Kuwabara y Kurama le siguieron sin chistar.

Mio estaba desesperada y ya no aguantaba el dolor, estaba a punto de colapsar "Aún no, un poco más, debo resistir un poco más, hasta que se vaya" se daba fuerzas mentalmente.

El demonio había comenzado a alejarse, pero se detuvo. Mio contuvo el aire "Que no me encuentre" rogó silenciosamente pero, con fuerza. Mio apretaba los ojos con nerviosismo. El Youkai volvió a echar una última ojeada y la vio tras la pequeña rendija entre dos barriles. Se acercó con velocidad y violencia. Mio lo sintió y abrió los ojos, pero demasiado tarde. El demonio golpeó con demasiada fuerza los barriles detrás de los cuales se ocultaba Mio, y sin darle tiempo siquiera para defenderse o correr, la tomó del cuello y la alzó, ahorcándola con cinismo.

-¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!! – Mio gritó con energía, pero no por el hecho de haber sido descubierta, sino por el repentino susto que le provocó.

Los detectives estaban cerca, por lo que escucharon el agudo grito de la mujer; lo que los hizo apresurar considerablemente el ritmo de su ya acelerada corrida. Llegaron justo en el momento en que Mio estaba a punto de perder la consciencia. Yusuke ni lo pensó, sólo apuntó al demonio con su dedo índice - ¡¡¡Reigun!!! – gritó a todo pulmón. El Youkai se giró, inmediatamente, en dirección a los detectives y movió a Mio, colocándola frente a él, para usarla como escudo.

-¡¡¡Yusuke!!! – intentó avisarle Kuwabara, pero el Reigun ya había sido disparado.

-¡Hiei! – gritó Kurama al momento en que el Reigun se desprendió del dedo de Yusuke. Hiei corrió tan rápido como pudo y llegó a Mio, milésimas antes de que la poderosa esfera de energía impactara contra su cuerpo. El Reigun hizo contacto directo con el demonio y lo desintegró por completo.

Todos buscaron con la mirada a Hiei, el cual se encontraba al pie de un demasiado pequeño y putrefacto árbol. Fueron a su encuentro. Mio estaba sentada en el suelo y apoyada contra el tronco de la "rama con deseos de ser árbol".

-Hiei, estás bien? – preguntó Kurama a su amigo al percatarse de lo agitado que estaba, y como se esforzaba por coger una bocanada suficiente de aire. Había corrido más rápido de lo que jamás pudo correr. Hiei sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Mio abrió los ojos. Estaba toda adolorida y ensangrentada. Yusuke y Kurama se acercaron a ella, para evaluar los daños.

-Yusuke, recuéstala – ordenó el Youko. El Mazoku obedeció, no sin antes preguntar a Mio, con la mirada, si podía hacerlo. Ella sólo sonrió. "Tomaré eso como un sí" se atrevió a pensar Yusuke. Mientras Kurama trataba de parar la hemorragia de su costado tuvo el atrevimiento de preguntarle a Mio - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Ella asintió con la cabeza – Durante esta semana hable con Koenma; ya sabes, el Príncipe del Mundo Espiritual. Él se refirió a ti como un ser que sanaba muy rápido, es decir, más rápido de lo normal, incluso más rápido que un demonio – Mio le vio sin comprender qué quería preguntarle exactamente, por lo que el pelirrojo continuó – es raro que aún permanezcas herida ¿Por qué no te sanas? – Kurama había utilizado una poderosa y fibrosa hierba que enseguida se encargó de cubrir por completo la herida, para luego vendarla con la remera que él mismo se quitó (N/A: No babeen que tenía un buzo y se lo puso después de sacarse la remera). Mio se enderezó levemente y volvió a apoyarse en el arbolito.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos encontramos? Cuando salí a enfrentar a los demonios, no terminé en aquel deprimente estado porque ellos hubiesen sido muchos, sino porque entre ellos había un demonio que, escondido, robaba mi energía. Me costó identificarlo y acabar con él. Desde hace una semana estoy tratando de recuperar aquella, inmensa cantidad de, energía que logró quitarme. Mi habilidad para sanar, solo puedo ejercerla con una cantidad mínima de energía, pero aún no he recuperado la suficiente para pelear siquiera – recordó ella lamentándose por sentirse tan débil y vulnerable.

Yusuke la miró muy serio y con voz de reproche se dirigió a Mio - ¿Por qué no me llamaste? – Mio le miró directo a los ojos con expresión de tristeza – No lo entenderías – le contestó mientras hacía un esfuerzo descomunal por levantarse.

-¿Cómo sabes si voy o no a entenderlo? – volvió a decir. Después de levantarse con ayuda de Kurama, le profirió – Porque tú, Yusuke, no eres como yo, no has pasado por las mismas situaciones por las que yo he pasado, no piensas como yo. Al igual que yo no entendería muchas de tus actitudes y/o decisiones, tu no entenderás las mías –

-Estuviste al borde de la muerte, no creo prudente tu actitud, no importa si pensamos igual o no – le reclamó el ojos de avellana.

-Bueno, eso no lo había calculado. Cuando me di cuenta de la irreversible situación en la que me encontraba, ya era demasiado tarde para recurrir a ustedes – le habló Mio, serenamente.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que podría haber sucedido, si ese demonio llegaba a cumplir su cometido? – Yusuke seguía con su inmutable seriedad.

-Sí, pero no lo logró, deberías estar satisfecho con saber que estoy viva – le respondió con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró, y cambió su expresión a por una irónica – Que desilusión… creí que se preocupaban por mi bienestar, no por lo que podría pasarle al resto – empezó a caminar de vuelta a su casa. Kurama miró a Yusuke con un gesto de recriminación - ¿Qué? – susurró el moreno, el Zorro sólo negó con la cabeza y siguió a Mio – Oye, ya estás mejor? Te acompañaré a tu casa para asegurarme de que llegues bien, y que no te desmayes por el camino ni nada por estilo – le dijo en forma de chiste. Mio le sonrió – Gracias, pero no quiero ser una carga; aunque ya me considere como una. No te molestes, estoy bien –

-No hay problema, en serio – le devolvió el Youko amablemente.

-Arigatou – dejó salir ella, sinceramente.

Anduvieron un buen rato caminando, sin hablar una palabra. Aquel impenetrable silencio, había comenzado a incomodar a Kurama, pero no sabía qué decir (raro en él), quería entablar alguna conversación sobre cualquier asunto trivial, pero no sabía cómo encarar la situación. Mio pareció leer su mente -¿Sabes? A veces no son necesarias las palabras, y en esas ocasiones, el silencio suele ser la mejor opción –

Siguieron con el largo recorrido y cuando estuvieron a unos 30 metros, Mio se detuvo. Kurama se detuvo también y le quedó mirando de lado. Mio se arrimó a la pared, se recostó sobre la misma y se dejó caer de espaldas por el muro. Estaba totalmente pálida y se había mareado. Kurama se preocupó al verla en ese caótico estado.

-Mio, te encuentras bien? – le preguntó estudiando a la delicada mujer. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Hiei!!! – gritó el Youko. Hiei salió de entre medio de unos árboles. Los había estado siguiendo, oculto entre los árboles, no por esconderse sino por costumbre.

-¿Qué? – le cuestionó el azabache.

-Hiei, quédate unos minutos con ella. Le ha bajado la presión, debido a la cantidad de sangre que perdió. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Y ha caminado demasiado – Kurama se dirigió hacia algún lugar donde conseguir algo dulce para subirle el azúcar al hada.

-Hey, Zorro!!! – le llamó el Jaganshi. Kurama se volteó apenas sin dejar de correr – Voy a conseguir algo para subirle la presión. Si se desmaya, levántale las piernas – y sin más desapareció.

Mio ya no comprendía nada de nada, y había comenzado a perder el conocimiento – Oye, no, no te desmayes… - pronunció Hiei. Mio se desmayó. "Cielos, se va a morir". Y siguiendo las instrucciones del Youko, le levantó las piernas y enseguida recuperó el conocimiento.

-Hey, cómo estás? – preguntó preocupado el Koorime. Mio miraba en todas direcciones como perdida, definitivamente no comprendía lo que sucedía a su alrededor y lo vio a Hiei… - ¿Tienes idea de quién soy? – Hiei estaba seguro de que si el Youko no volvía pronto la chica se volvería a desmayar – te estoy hablando… - pronunció irritado. Mio asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno… mantente despierta, que no soy tu niñera… - le profirió de mala gana.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos volvió Kurama – Ya era hora baka Kitsune – Hiei ya estaba cansado de cuidar a una humana que, aparentemente, no sabía ni quién era.

-Sí, sí… se desmayó? – preguntó Kurama.

Hiei le miró feo – SÍ, se desmayó… ¿Por qué demonios te tardaste tanto? –

Kurama consultó su reloj – Hiei, eres un exagerado. Apenas sí tarde 7 minutos – el Youko le vio con resignación – ayúdame a entrarla a la casa antes de que se nos muera – bromeó el pelirrojo.

Entre los dos, la entraron a la casa y la recostaron en uno de los sillones del living. Kurama la acomodó medio sentada, y extrajo de su bolsillo un chocolate y una pequeña bebida y se los ofreció.

-Ten, Mio, tómate esto – le decía al tiempo que le abría el pequeño refresco. Mio lo bebió obedientemente. Luego de asegurarse de que lo bebiera, el Zorro le dio el chocolate.

Kurama necesitaba saber algunas cosas y este parecía ser el momento oportuno para preguntar, y no lo desperdiciaría.

-¿Por qué no llamaste a Yusuke? – Estaba dispuesto a sacarle las respuestas a sus preguntas, a la fuerza si era necesario – No me como eso de que no te acordaste de nosotros –

-¿Por qué te importa tanto saber por qué hago las cosas que hago? – Le devolvió Mio con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-Sabes… no sé nada de ti; no sé qué haces para vivir, no sé de qué trabajas, no sé si tienes hermanos, no sé si tienes familia, qué hay de tus padres, por qué vives aquí, si naciste aquí… realmente quiero saber, quiero conocerte, quiero… entenderte – el pelirrojo estaba seguro de que ella necesitaba hablar con alguien y ese alguien iba a ser él.

Mio lo miró a los ojos, más triste que nunca – No trates de convencerme de que te importa – le dijo con una voz lastimada.

Hiei le dirigió a su amigo una mirada asesina, para que se callara la boca, él definitivamente no quería problemas "Déjalo así, Kurama, estás pisando un campo completamente minado, si te metes no saldrás con vida". Pero Kurama le devolvió una mirada perspicaz.

-Mio quiero saber – le reiteró el Youko.

-Cuando van a entender que no pasa por lo que yo haga, diga o sienta… - le respondió con notable enfado.

-Sólo quiero entenderte –

-No, tú no quieres entender… quieres controlar la situación, cuando en realidad la única que está intentando comprender aquí soy yo… pero si quieres saber, te diré lo que quieras… sólo quiero que me dejen tranquila… - Mio sostuvo su cabeza que parecía que iba a estallar.

Kurama se sentó a su lado – Esta bien, en serio… yo sólo quiero ayudarte – le dijo al momento que la abrazaba. Mio abrió grande los ojos, y no pudo contener las lágrimas, que habían comenzado a salir sin su permiso. Se apretó fuerte al cuerpo del Youko. Hiei les quedó mirando raro.

-Basta, no quiero verte llorar – le dijo, Kurama amablemente y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, luego de deshacer el abrazo.

Mio limpió con el dorso de su mano, los restos de las cristalinas lágrimas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – le preguntó al pelirrojo, con voz temblorosa.

-Cuéntame de ti, no sé…lo que tú quieras –

-Si te dijera lo que yo quisiera, entonces no te diría nada – le devolvió Mio.

Kurama suspiró -¿Por qué no llamaste a Yusuke? – le preguntó sin rodeos.

-Porque ni él ni ningún de ustedes sabe en lo que se está metiendo – le contestó francamente.

-¿Y qué es exactamente en lo que nos estamos metiendo? –

-Haz preguntas más específicas –

-¿Por qué no quieres que nos metamos en esto? –

-Porque puedo solucionarlo sola –

-Ajá… como lo hiciste recién –

-Tú no entiendes nada… - pero Kurama no la dejó terminar – Entonces ayúdame a entender –

-Está bien… Hace 3 años tenía novio… íbamos a casarnos, pero el destino quiso arruinarme la vida y me lo impidió… Ustedes se creen que está situación comenzó a darse recién, pero no es así. Es por eso que ustedes no saben nada. Los mismos demonios y humanos que ven ahora, tratando de matarme son los mismos que estuvieron hace tres años, y más aún, desde que nací. Para mí fue más que suficiente que lo mataran a él, en aquel entonces… No necesito que asesinen a nadie más para darme cuenta que esto no terminará nunca. Y no pretendo que asesinen a ninguno de ustedes, o a sus familiares y seres queridos. Ellos no los van a dejar ir tan fácilmente, ahora están en una situación crucial… si no se alejan ahora, todos ustedes y todos los que conozcan van a sufrir las consecuencias, de querer participar de esta "guerra" entre ellos y yo… - finalizó Mio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – aún están a tiempo de alejarse de todo esto, yo he luchado contra ellos desde que tengo memoria, y aún estoy viva… yo puedo sola, realmente puedo. Pero si ustedes no se alejan por las buenas, van a tener que hacerlo por las malas… -

-Si estamos todos unidos, no necesariamente tiene que morir nadie – soltó Kurama con confianza.

-Ahórrate las frases de Mosquetero y aléjense. No me obliguen a hacerlos alejarse, no tengo intención de lastimar a ninguno –

Kurama iba a seguir hablando, pero Hiei entendió la indirecta - ¿Serías capaz de pelear contra nosotros para hacernos a un lado? – Hiei le habló directamente.

-Sí – fue su simple respuesta – y no habrá otra ocasión en que lo repita, si tengo que volver a decirlo… no será con palabras… ahora déjenme sola –

Kurama se sorprendió ante la agresividad de Mio, pero no quería darse por vencido. Aún así, retrocedió donde Hiei y salieron de la casa.

Mio se sentía la peor basura de todas "Pero es la única forma de salvarlos", dos ríos cayeron precipitadamente por sus mejillas "Prefiero que me odien, a tener que cargar con más muertes sobre mis hombros" –Ottosama… Ocassama… - Pronunció en un susurro.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Me quedó un poco largo, pero me gustó este capi… el próximo no va a ser tan largo I promise…**_

_**Gracias a las que leen, y GRACIAS POR DEJARME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Las amo muchooooooo… Me puso re contenta entrar a mi usuario y ver los reviews, por pocos que sean… Acuérdense que acepto tanto halagos como críticas. Si les quedó alguna duda pregunten, y sugerencias tampoco vendrían mal… Nos vemos en el próximo capi…**_

_**En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou**_


	4. Recuerdos Dolorosos

N/A: Holaaaa… acá estoy de nuevo… sé que me tardé un poco, pero he estado muy ocupada y además me costaba mucho concentrarme para seguirle el hilo al fic… Perdón a las que hice esperar… Sorry…

Gracias por todos los reviews… aún tengo problemas para los reviews anónimos… Simplemente no sé cómo habilitar la opción… Lamento ser tan burra pero así soy XD… Las kiero mucho a todas gracias por seguirme en el fic…

Espero sea de su agrado… Las dejo con el fic…

_**I'll Take Care Of You**_

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_- ¿Serías capaz de pelear contra nosotros para hacernos a un lado? – Hiei le habló directamente._

_-Sí – fue su simple respuesta – y no habrá otra ocasión en que lo repita, si tengo que volver a decirlo… no será con palabras… ahora déjenme sola – _

_Kurama se sorprendió ante la agresividad de Mio, pero no quería darse por vencido. Aún así, retrocedió donde Hiei y salieron de la casa._

_Mio se sentía la peor basura de todas "Pero es la única forma de salvarlos", dos ríos cayeron precipitadamente por sus mejillas "Prefiero que me odien, a tener que cargar con más muertes sobre mis hombros" –Ottosama… Ocassama… - Pronunció en un susurro._

_**Capítulo IV: Recuerdos Dolorosos**_

Kurama caminaba al lado de Hiei, muy pensativo para el gusto del Koorime – Hiei ¿Crees que realmente se atreva a atacarnos? – habló el peli rojo al fin.

-¿Es que acaso te ha quedado alguna duda? Kurama… sé, perfectamente, que si la chica se muere, tendremos unos cuantos problemas, más aún si logran quitarle su poder y fuente de energía… pero si de todas formas voy a morir, prefiero vivir lo poco que me queda de vida, tranquilo. No quiero probar suerte y averiguar si se atreve a matarnos. A mí me quedó más que claro, que no va a dudarlo si considera que estorbamos. Si no quiere ayuda, entonces, no la tendrá… no de mi parte – se limitó a agregar Hiei.

-No lo sé… siento que está pidiendo ayuda a gritos, y que en realidad no quería que nos fuéramos – Kurama se sentía con la extraña necesidad de ayudarla.

-¿Ahora eres adivino? Deja de fantasear, Zorro. Lo único que yo pude percibir fue que, quiere cuidarnos. Pienso que ella tiene razón. No sabemos más de lo que Koenma quiso que supiéramos, no deberíamos contradecirla, si ella nos quiere lejos, debe ser porque sabe algo que nosotros no – arguyó el azabache.

-¿Y no consideras prudente que averigüemos eso que nos hace falta saber? – Le invitó el Youko.

-Kurama… ¿Tienes tantos deseos de morir? – acotó sarcásticamente su amigo.

-No. Esto es enserio, Hiei, no estoy bromeando –

-Oh, yo tampoco – le profirió el Jaganshi.

-Sé que vas a decirme que no, pero… De todas formas me sentiría más seguro si continuaras cuidando de ella – Kurama estaba preparado para ser incinerado. Pero ni siquiera hubo contestación a su petición.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que los deseos que tanto guardabas de muerte eran para mí… La respuesta es más que obvia… NO! Kurama no voy a arriesgarme a morir por tus estúpidas inseguridades –

-¿No que eras el Youkai más poderoso de todos? ¿A qué le temes? ¿A ella? Me sorprendes Hiei – Hiei no podía creerlo, sabía que lo estaba utilizando a su antojo, pero él no caería en sus jueguitos tontos.

-No intentes jugar conmigo, porque no voy a caer… Kurama esto es serio, si quieres que alguien la cuide hazlo tú. Yo ya no voy a involucrarme en esto, si quiere un guardaespaldas, que pague por uno – Hiei se adelantó, y cruzó la calle. Kurama le siguió.

Kurama dirigió su mirada al piso y siguió caminando. Por el momento, no discutiría con Hiei. Shuuichi tenía la impresión de que no debían alejarse de Mio, no importaba lo que ella dijese o hiciese.

-Hiei, vamos a hablar con Koenma – pronunció Kurama.

-¿Para qué quieres juntarte con ese imbécil? – le preguntó Hiei.

-Al menos quiero averiguar algo más de la situación – le contestó el peli rojo.

-¿Y se supone que vas a averiguarlo por medio de Koenma? – agregó el Koorime.

-Pues sí –

-Ahajajajajajajaja… dime, por favor, que estás bromeando. Koenma no sabe ni el nombre de sus sirvientes. Crees que va a saber algo de Mio. Vamos, ni siquiera nos dio la información correcta para buscarla, si de él dependiera Mio ya estaría más que muerta – bromeó Hiei.

-Hm… es cierto. Pero quizás sepa algo que no quiere que nosotros sepamos. Y yo lo haré hablar – le aseguró muy confiado.

-Como quieras – hacía tiempo que Hiei no veía a Kurama, tan interesado en algo o alguien "Esto va a estar interesante", pensó el Koorime.

En el despacho de Koenma

-Siento haberlos hecho esperar, chicos. Y díganme ¿Qué los trae por estos alrededores? – Habló un distraído Koenma.

-Mio – respondió, francamente, Kurama.

-¿Qué le pasó? – Preguntó muy preocupado, el Príncipe.

-Nada que pueda matarla. Pero, tenemos algunas dudas y necesitamos que tú las aclares – le hizo saber Kurama.

-Habla por ti, Zorro – agregó Hiei.

-Uf… menos mal. Pero díganme ¿Qué quieren saber? –

-Hoy estuvimos platicando con Mio, y ella está muy segura de poder vencer al humano, sin ayuda de nadie… y me preguntaba que, si esto es así, y tú por una de esas casualidades lo sabías, por qué nos has hecho intervenir? – Kurama fue directo al grano, sin miramientos – ¿Tú crees que ella pueda sola con esta situación? –

-¿Y qué opinas tú, Kurama? ¿Crees que pueda sola? – le retrucó el Príncipe.

-Yo no, pero tengo el presentimiento de que tú, no solo crees sino que, sabes que puede –

Koenma suspiró – En serio ¿A qué viene todo este asunto, Kurama? –

-No me cambies el tema, Koenma. Responde a la pregunta, concretamente – le ordenó el Youko – Sé que sabes algo que no quieres que nosotros sepamos. Pero a mí, vas a decírmelo – le aseguró el peli rojo.

Koenma se enserió, y se sentó invitando a los Tanteis a imitar su acto - ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hablaron con Mio? – cuestionó directamente.

-¿Qué sucedió con ella hace tres años? –

-No respondiste a mi pregunta, Kurama –

-Y tú tampoco a ninguna de las mías – le recriminó el Youko.

- … -

-¿Y bien, Koenma? – volvió a hablar el peli rojo.

-Hace tres años, Mio estuvo comprometida – comenzó a hablar el Príncipe – y un poderoso grupo de Youkais asesinó a su novio… eso fue lo que sucedió hace tres años… -

-Sí, eso ya lo sabíamos, Koenma. Pero necesito detalles –

-Está bien, Kurama… pero esto es absoluta y totalmente confidencial… no puede salir de esta habitación… - Koenma no sabía si decirles o no lo que sabía pero, ni modo, ya no podía echarse atrás. Había escuchado bien? Hiei se acomodó en su asiento… Koenma había dicho confidencial? Hiei, tenía que saber de qué se trataba – La verdadera razón por la que los puse en el medio de todo esto es, para que no nos muramos todos… - Koenma había dado por terminada la conversación, y ya se había levantado de su asiento y pretendía retirarse pero, grave error… Hiei y Kurama estaban desconcertados… y no lo dejarían irse, y ahora menos que antes…

Fue cuando Koenma se dirigía hacia la puerta que, Hiei lo detuvo por el brazo – ¿A dónde crees que vas, Koenma? – el príncipe lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Perdón? 0.0 – habló Koenma con muy mal fingida inocencia.

-¿No pensarás que vas a poder largarte así como así, cierto? – sí las miradas quemaran, Koenma habría muerto incinerado, hace rato, por las de Hiei – Koenma… vas a terminar de hablar en este mismo instante o te calcino… - Hiei no bromeaba, de hecho, ya había comenzado a emanar su Youki, y amenazaba con destruir el brazo de la deidad, de lo fuerte que lo sujetaba. Koenma giró su cabeza para pedir ayuda a Kurama, pero se atragantó con su propia saliva. Kurama le veía muy serio y con ojos dorados; sin contar que sujetaba su látigo en su mano derecha.

-Koenma… si no hablas, sólo tienes dos opciones… o te calcina Hiei, o te degüello yo – el tono de voz que utilizaba el peli rojo, se asemejaba más a la voz de Youko que a la del dulce Shuuichi. Ante esta presión, Koenma sólo suspiró y afirmó con la cabeza. Hiei lo guió hacía la silla, lo sentó y volvió a apretarle muy fuerte el brazo; dándole a entender que, si se atrevía a intentar huir, lo descuartizaría.

-Explica mejor lo que acabas de decirnos – le ordenó Kurama a Koenma.

"Voy a despedirlos después de esto", pensó el príncipe.

-Bueno, por supuesto que ella puede sola… - Koenma hizo una mueca de dolor – Hiei ¿podrías soltar mi brazo? Es que siento como si me lo fueras a arrancar – Hiei no se había percatado de que aún apretaba el brazo de Koenma. Lo soltó de mala gana – Gracias… - Koenma suspiró – Bueno, no sé por dónde empezar… Mio ha sido perseguida, desde que nació. Siempre estuvo con sus padres, al menos hasta los 15 años de edad. Cuando ella cumplió esa edad, la situación ya se había vuelto demasiado peligrosa. Mio, convenció a sus padres para que se fueran del país. Por supuesto, al principio no quisieron, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que el enemigo, siempre iba a por ellos para lograr acercarse a Mio. Fue en una de esas ocasiones que, se dieron cuenta de que, eran un estorbo para ella, ya que siempre era extorsionada con la muerte de sus padres. Por lo que, decidieron mudarse, y dejarla sola. Ellos se mudaron a Inglaterra, aunque están en constante contacto con Mio. Cuando Mio cumplió los 20 años, conoció a un humano poco ordinario, si entienden a qué me refiero. Y se pusieron de novios, luego de algunos meses pusieron fecha para contraer matrimonio. Exactamente 3 semanas antes de casarse, los ataques comenzaron a incrementarse, no sólo en cantidad sino, además, en fuerza; los enemigos eran cada vez más fuertes y poderosos. Mio y su novio, Naoki, se protegían mutuamente, pero no era suficiente, por lo que, Mio, llamó a sus padres 2 semanas antes del matrimonio. Ellos vinieron a Japón enseguida, y la ayudaron, pero 4 días antes de que concibieran su deseo de casarse, atacaron a Mio con todo lo que tenían y, como era de esperarse, Naoki, quiso ayudarla, acarreándole, como consecuencia, su propia muerte. Mio le vio morir, y con desenfrenada ira, desató su increíble e irrefrenable poder. Comenzó a destruir todo a su alrededor, sin importarle nada; estaba fuera de sí, y estuvo a punto de darle muerte al humano, que ahora trata de asesinarla, y quien asesinó a Naoki, pero sus padres le dejaron huir, moribundo, para tratar de detener a Mio, quien había perdido el completo control de su entera conciencia. Su madre, es una bruja o hechicera muy poderosa, y combinando los poderes de su esposo, con los propios, creo unas esposas espirituales, únicas en su tipo. No son como las esposas espirituales que Genkai le proporcionó a Yusuke, para entrenarlo. Estas esposas, lo que hacen es impedir que Mio utilice su verdadero poder, con la protección de que ella no puede deshacer el conjuro que mantiene su poder sellado, por medio de las mismas. Luego de la muerte de Naoki, los padres de Mio permanecieron en Japón por 2 meses, hasta que Mio les pidió que regresasen a Inglaterra. Como sus padres no querían estorbarla más, y además consideraban que ya era lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse sola, se comunicaron conmigo, y luego de contarme lo sucedido, me pidieron que la vigilara. Estuve vigilando a Mio durante estos 3 años. Pero el enemigo comenzó a atacar nuevamente, y se ha vuelto más fuerte. Sé, perfectamente, que Mio puede arreglárselas sola. Pero mi temor es, que logre deshacerse de las esposas, en un nuevo ataque de ira, y nos destruya a todos por no poder controlarse. Desde el momento en que los solicité para esta misión, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía – Hiei lo interrumpió.

-Es decir que, actuaste haciéndote el idiota, para que creyéramos que esta misión, no era tan seria después de todo. Y para colmo, fingiste conseguir la información equivocada – le profirió con enfado - ¿No habría sido más fácil decirnos todo esto desde un principio? –

-No, creí que podría controlar la situación, y no tenía planeado contarles acerca de todo esto. Pero, obviamente, los subestimé. Me había olvidado de que Kurama formaba parte del equipo – dijo en tono de broma.

-No es gracioso, Koenma. De todas formas ¿Cómo es que sabías que uno de nosotros ya tenía la información correcta? Porque sé, que tú ya te habías anticipado a este hecho – le regañó Hiei.

-Después de que Mukuro te dio la información, vino a hablar conmigo, para decirme que ya había encontrado al Hada. Por supuesto, que ella no sabía nada de lo que acabo de decirles. Esto me ayudó más, a poder hacerme el desentendido – le contestó el príncipe. Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, Koenma volvió a hablar – Chicos, sé que probablemente deben estar decepcionados de mí, pero Mio sufrió y está sufriendo en demasía. Lo más probable es, que les diga que puede sola, y trate de alejarlos; pero no deben hacerle caso. Mio no puede estar sola ni un segundo –

-Ya es tarde para eso, Koenma – le contestó Kurama, sin prestarle mucha atención y perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿A qué te refieres, Kurama? – cuestionó la Deidad.

-Se refiere a que ya nos echó. Y por si fuera poco, nos amenazó de muerte si es que alguno de nosotros se le acerca. Así que… que tengas suerte, Koenma – habló Hiei.

-No!!! No pueden dejarla sola, porque si se libera del sello nos matará a todos. La razón primordial por la que los puse en esta misión es, para que cuiden de que no se deshaga del sello – les insistió Koenma.

-Koenma, eres un insensible. Lo único en lo que piensas es en que no pierda el control y te mate, porque lo que realmente te interesa es que no acabe con tu vida. Si bien es cierto que ninguno de nosotros quiere morir, también es cierto que nadie se ha puesto a pensar en ella. No has pensado en su situación ni siquiera un segundo. Cuando nos dijo, a Hiei y a mí, que la abandonásemos, lo único que sentí y percibí en ella fue tristeza y soledad, inmensa soledad. Sí, nos echó, pero yo sentí que nos quería cuidar más no quedarse sola. Ha estado sola desde hace mucho. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que, quizá, lo único que necesita para no salirse de control es no estar sola? Quizá, necesita sentirse acompañada, con alguien a quien le interese no sólo su propio bienestar sino también el de ella. Hasta ahora y por lo que tú nos dijiste, los únicos que se interesaron de esa forma por ella, fueron sus padres y Naoki. No sé por qué fui capaz de percibir esto, pero ahora que lo sé quiero ayudarla – Koenma y Hiei guardaban un profundo e incómodo silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir y no se atrevían a hablar ya que sabían que Kurama tenía razón. Koenma nunca había pasado por una situación similar a la de Mio, nunca se había sentido completamente solo. Hiei en cambio, comenzó a recapacitar en lo dicho por Kurama. Él, sí sabía qué se sentía estar solo. Y por un segundo se compadeció de Mio. Por un segundo se puso en sus zapatos y se sintió triste. Recordar lo que se sentía estar solo no le hizo ningún efecto, pero pensar que él había podido encontrar compañía, amigos, su hermana… se sintió peor aún, al pensar que Mio nunca podría contar con tal bendición si ellos no la ayudaban. Pensó en lo diferente que sería él, si nunca hubiese conocido a Kurama, luego a Yusuke y Kuwabara, incluso a Koenma. Y pensó en cuán diferente sería Mio, si tuviera las mismas oportunidades que él había tenido.

-Vamos, Kurama… – soltó Hiei sin apartar la mirada del suelo. Kurama sonrió. Sabía que Hiei tenía un corazón así de bondadoso, aunque normalmente no lo demostrara. Ambos salieron del despacho de Koenma, en dirección a la casa de Mio, dejando a Koenma solo, para que pensara en lo que Kurama había dicho.

-¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? – le preguntó Kurama, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Hiei le miró sin expresión - ¿Para qué preguntas, si ya sabes la respuesta? – le contestó el azabache. Kurama no dijo nada, sólo siguió caminando. Había logrado que Hiei cambiara de parecer y para él, eso era más que suficiente.

Antes de dirigirse hacia la casa de Mio, Hiei propuso ir donde Yusuke para informarle acerca de lo que Koenma les había referido recientemente, Kurama estuvo de acuerdo y fueron a la casa de Yusuke. Al llegar, le dijeron al Mazoku que llamara a Kuwabara para estar los cuatro, pues tenían algo importante que comunicarles.

Kuwabara no tardó mucho en aparecer, por lo que comenzaron a referirles a ambos lo dicho por Koenma. Y a eso le agregaron la conclusión de Kurama, más lo que Mio les advirtió, si es que se atrevían a acercarse. Yusuke y Kuwabara no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

-En resumen… El poder de Mio ha sido anulado por un poderoso sello, que nos pondría en la peor de las situaciones, si es que ella llegase a librarse de él. Ustedes creen que la única forma de que ella se controle es estar constantemente con ella; pero no piensan igual que Koenma. Y si nos acercamos a ella, nos mata – Yusuke suspiró – Cuenten conmigo.

-Yo tengo una duda – Kuwabara se hizo escuchar. Todos miraron al portador de la espada espíritu - ¿Cómo vamos a cuidarla y permanecer cerca de ella, sin que nos haga lo mismo que le hemos visto hacer a sus enemigos? – Todos permanecieron en silencio, tratando de pensar en ese pequeño detalle en el que no habían reparado con anterioridad. Keiko había escuchado todo, ya que ella fue quien les atendió, con respecto a bebidas y/o comida para que estuviesen cómodos.

-¿Qué tal si… voy yo primera y hablo con ella? Después de todo soy una mujer y… estoy embarazada. No creo que sea tan porquería como para lastimar a una mujer en cinta – Hiei y Kurama se miraron pensando en si estaba bien que Keiko se hiciera partícipe en este peligroso asunto. Mientras que, Yusuke, por el contrario la miró como si hubiese dicho la peor de las atrocidades.

-Estás loca, mujer…! No voy a mandarte a morir, no voy a sacrificarte por algo como esto. No, nosotros encontraremos una solución –Contestó Yusuke, como si fuera seguro que Mio la degollara sin siquiera preguntar a qué iba.

Keiko se disgustó con la actitud de Yusuke – Yusuke, es una mujer aparentemente sensible, no un monstruo – Le reprochó con notable enfado – ¿Acaso realmente te has hecho a la idea de que puede ser tan poco humana? – Yusuke la miró con recelo.

Con esto volvió a hacerse el silencio. Kuwabara y Yusuke no habían estado presentes en el momento en que, Mio había echado a Kurama y a Hiei de su casa, ni tampoco sabían la verdadera razón por la que lo había hecho. Más lo único que tenían como referencia era lo dicho por sus amigos, y lo poco que habían presenciado de ella. Yusuke suspiró con frustración.

-Está bien, Keiko… Pero no irás sola – habló el Mazoku.

-¿Quién vendrá conmigo? 0.0 – cuestionó perpleja la única mujer presente.

Yusuke miró a Kurama con picardía. Kurama comprendió la indirecta – No, Yusuke. Es el colmo que enviemos como "negociadoras" a dos mujeres embarazadas. ¡No! Me rehúso – Kurama no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro la vida de su esposa y prematuro hijo.

-Vamos, Kurama, tú fuiste el de la idea de querer ayudarla. Ahora es tu turno de colaborar – le refutó el moreno – Yo también estoy arriesgando mucho. Sé mi amigo ahora – Hiei miró a Kurama, divertido.

-Kurama, estás jodido… Te pasa por hacerte el de corazón noble – Se burló el medio Koorime.

-Ya qué – respondió deseando que todo saliera bien.

(N/A: A petición de una fan… las chicas también van a participar… XD)

Luego de haberse reunido los cuatro Tanteis y las dos mujeres embarazadas, comenzaron a tratar de actuar de la forma más precavida posible. Les dieron instrucciones de qué hacer en caso de que Mio pensara en hacerles daño, se despidieron de ellas y las enviaron a "su peor pesadilla". Las mujeres se dirigieron a su destino, comentando entre ellas lo patéticos que eran sus esposos y amigos - ¿Qué tanta protección ni qué ocho cuartos? Son unos bobos – Le dijo Keiko a Botán. Las dos rieron cual Hienas –Sí – le contestó Botán – Se despidieron de nosotras como si realmente fuéramos a morir – ninguna de las dos estaba preocupada por lo que podría pasar, ni siquiera tenían planeado qué le dirían a Mio. Simplemente, confiaban en sus habilidades y en que debían ayudar a como diera lugar.

Mientras las dos infantiles niñas se dirigían a donde Mio, más despreocupadas que de costumbre, los detectives aguardaban en casa del Mazoku.

-Kurama ¿Podrías estarte quieto? Deja de pasearte por toda la casa. No creo que vaya a hacerles daño. Tú también piensas así, pero ahora te dejas llevar por la estúpida preocupación de un idiota como Yusuke – Hiei se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta Kurama, lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a sentarse – Ya, Kurama, me pones nervioso -

Kurama suspiró derrotado – Somos patéticos, Yusuke – le habló a su amigo al tiempo que se giraba para mirarlo.

Yusuke estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras repasaba en su mente las mil y una formas en que Mio lo dejaría viudo. Sus amigos le miraban preocupados y con recelo, Yusuke se percató de que lo veían y volvió a la realidad - ¿Qué? – preguntó al verlos con esas caras con una expresión difícil de descifrar. Yusuke parecía un loco. Miraba a la nada con cara de psicópata, mientras se mordisqueaba la uña del dedo índice de la mano derecha.

Kuwabara y Hiei estallaron en carcajadas. Yusuke se sonrió, sabía que estaba exagerando. Kurama se unió a la risotada al igual que Yusuke. Ahora estaban más tranquilos, ya que la tensión había desaparecido por completo.

CASA DE MIO

Habían llegado a puerta de la casa de Mio. Sin motivo alguno, comenzaron a ponerse nerviosas. Pero repasando a lo que iban, no valía la pena ponerse nerviosas, ya que era la única opción que les quedaba para ayudar a los Tanteis. Se tranquilizaron, y se decidieron a tocar el timbre y aguardaron a ser atendidas.

Desde dentro de la casa, Mio observó a las dos mujeres aguardando en el portón. No reconoció quienes eran, nunca las había visto. Puso cara de confusión. Pero se levantó de su asiento y salió hacia el portón.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? – habló por sobre el portón de rejas. Al estar tan cerca de las dos mujeres pudo percibir que la primera estaba con una panza inmensa, aparentemente de unos 5 meses. Y la otra… de 1 mes aproximadamente. Se concentró en percibir algún tipo de energía… y la sintió. Y reconoció la energía en sus vientres.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Botán – dijo la misma, presentándose. Y su acompañante la interrumpió –Y yo soy Keiko –

-Qué patético! Enviar a dos mujeres embarazadas para convencerme de cambiar de opinión – agregó Mio. Keiko rió con resignación – Pasen –

-Gracias. Y perdón por la molestia – dijo Botán.

Una vez adentro de la casa Botán se atrevió a preguntar –Etto… Mio. ¿Cómo sabes de mi embarazo? Que te dieras cuenta de Keiko, no me sorprende… pero… ¿cómo sabes del mío? –

-Ah, eso… Puedo sentir la energía de la criatura… - se limitó a contestar Mio.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? Wow. Realmente eres poderosa. ¿Eso quiere decir que mi hijo va a tener energía espiritual? – Preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí –

Una hora más tarde…

-Sí, ja ja ja… Son demasiado exagerados… - habló Botán, apenas conteniendo la risa.

-Ah! – Keiko se quedó estática y con las manos sobre los costados del sillón.

-¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó Botán con preocupación.

Keiko sólo se sonrió – Me pateó – dijo al tiempo que ponía una de sus manos sobre su ya crecida panza.

Mio miraba perpleja la panza de Keiko… "Ojalá yo pudiera pasar por lo mismo", se dijo Mio internamente - ¿Qué se siente? – sus palabras salieron de su boca sin su permiso.

-Hermoso – le contestó Keiko, quedamente - ¿Quieres sentirlo? – miró a Mio, esperando una respuesta o alguna reacción al menos. Mio se mantenía pegada a su sillón, y con la mirada perdida. Se levantó y se posicionó de frente a Keiko, en cuclillas… -¿Puedo? – preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Claro – le devolvió amablemente Keiko. Y sin más tomó la mano de Mio y la colocó en el ángulo justo, donde pudiera sentir al bebé. Volvió a patear. A Mio se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero las reprimió lo más que pudo. Desordenados recuerdo invadieron su mente… El rostro de Naoki, sonriendo. "Mio… quiero que tengamos un hijo". Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, en un furioso torrente salado. Keiko y Botán le vieron con preocupación.

-¿Mio…? – Botán tomó suavemente el hombro de Mio. Mio recuperó la compostura, secó sus lágrimas y sonrió como si no hubiese pasado nada. Se levantó del suelo, y retrocedió con tranquilidad.

-¿Les gustaría tomar algo? – cambió automáticamente de tema y ya se dirigía a la cocina, pero Keiko la detuvo al pronunciar su nombre.

-Mio… - Keiko miró rápidamente a Botán, quien le devolvió la mirada -¿Estás bien? –

Mio las miró por sobre su hombro – Sí – se limitó a contestar con una falsa sonrisa. Y sin más se adentró en la cocina. Planeaba desahogarse sola, pero cuando sus lágrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas, un sollozo salió de sus labios al momento en que Botán y Keiko se adentraron en la cocina, para asegurarse de que Mio estuviera bien.

Botán la abrazó tiernamente y con compasión. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba, pero sabía que Mio estaba pasando por un muy mal momento y que necesitaba de alguien que la ayudara a sobrellevarlo. Keiko se unió al abrazo y besó tiernamente la mejilla del Hada – No te preocupes… no voy a decirte que todo saldrá bien, porque no creo que así sea, pero… sí voy a decirte que, puedes contar con nosotras para lo que quieras, para todo lo que necesites – la consoló la futura madre.

Mio dejó de llorar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía contenida. Sintió que podía confiar en ellas.

-Arigatou – pronunció Mio, realmente agradecida.

-No hay problema… - Botán le inspiraba mucha confianza. Mio pensó que quizá, no estaba tan mal confiar en aquel grupo, que tan obstinado estaba en protegerla.

-¿No crees que se han tardado demasiado? – habló Yusuke a Hiei.

-Ya deja de preocuparte – le profirió le Kuwabara – Que no están muertas, te digo – le habló arto de que Yusuke siguiera preguntando lo mismo.

-Lo siento… es que estoy preocupado ¿Qué quieren que haga? No puedo evitarlo – habló frustrado el Mazoku – Ustedes estarían igual que yo si estuvieran en mi lugar –

-Es cierto… pero tienes que intentar calmarte, Yusuke. Preocuparte en sobremanera no hará las cosas más fáciles o sencillas… Al contrario, no pondrás nerviosos a todos – le reprochó Kazuma.

En la casa de Mio…

Ya había pasado el momento incómodo, y ya estaban riendo de nueva cuenta.

-Mio… Me he divertido mucho, pero… No hemos venido a divertirnos ¿Sabes? – habló Keiko directamente.

-Sí, lo sé – respondió Mio.

-Tienes que permitir que los chicos te ayuden… puedes confiar en ellos, no van a traicionarte – trataba de convencerla Keiko.

-No entiendes… no es que no confíe en ellos… De hecho nunca dije que no confiaba – Mio miraba al piso, confundida – Sólo no quiero que los lastimen… ¿por qué a todos les cuesta tanto comprender eso? –

Botán sonrió. Ahora comprendía que, tanto Kurama como el resto la había malinterpretado. Se sintió aliviada al darse cuenta la capacidad de protección que poseía Mio.

-Sé cómo te sientes, y no lo digo sólo por compromiso. Sé que lo único que quieres es protegerlos a todos, pero necesitas ayuda y ellos son los únicos que pueden dártela – le dijo Botán.

Mio lo reconsideró –Está bien – respondió vencida – pero no me hago responsable de las consecuencias – Keiko y Botán sabían que no hablaba en serio. Sonrieron con despreocupación – pero será mejor que ya se marchen – habló muy seria Mio.

-¿Por qué? – Cuestionó Keiko – Porque tenemos compañía. Vamos, de prisa, salgan por la puerta trasera – habló rápidamente Mio – Yo las cubriré… -

Salieron corriendo. Cuando hubieron llegado a donde comenzaba el pequeño bosque, Mio se detuvo. Las chicas se detuvieron también – Mio… ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó una de ellas.

-Sigan, yo me ocuparé de ellos – y sin más se dio media vuelta para enfrentar a los demonios que ya las habían alcanzado.

-No, Mio, ven con nosotras – le espetó Botán.

-No. No entiendes que si vamos todas juntas nos alcanzarán de todas formas…? Necesito mantenerlos alejados para que ustedes puedan ir a un lugar seguro – le contestó cortante.

-No, vamos todas juntas para así llegar donde Yusuke y los demás – habló Keiko.

Mio, exasperada, la tomó del brazo haciendo que caminara hacia delante junto con Botán – Váyanse, antes de que les hagan daño. No pueden quedarse aquí. No sabiendo que están embarazadas. Tienen que cuidar de sus hijos. Yo voy a estar bien – pero mientras Mio trataba de convencerlas de que se marcharan, un demonio se acercó a Botán.

-Cuidado – Gritó Keiko. Mio se giró inmediatamente y se interpuso entre el Youkai y Botán, recibiendo de lleno el golpe, sin tiempo de protegerse o contraatacar.

-¡¡¡MIO!!!!! – Gritó Botán.

-¡¡¡Corran!!! – les espetó Mio.

-¡¡¡Mio… iremos donde los demás y les diremos que vengan a ayudarte!!!! – Le gritó Keiko, mientras corrían lo más rápido que podían.

Mio se lo pensó por un segundo, y sonrió – ¡¡¡Estaré esperando!!! – les contestó. Las chicas corrían a toda velocidad con la imagen de Mio, arrodillada en el suelo tomándose al abdomen con una de sus manos, tratando de levantarse.

Estaban a unos 30 metros de llegar a la casa del Mazoku pero Keiko se detuvo. Botan dejó de correr también y se acercó a ella -¿Qué sucede, Keiko? – le cuestionó, sin aliento.

-Ya-ya… no puedo… correr más – le contestó sin aliento.

-Vamos Keiko, sólo faltan algunas cuadras no te des por vencida –

-Ya no nos siguen… continúa tú… yo necesito descansar… ve a avisarles, Mio necesita que alguna de las dos llegue y les avise a los chicos… tú puedes correr aún, yo ya no puedo más… -

-Espera aquí, que volveré a buscarte…. – y Botán se largó a correr, como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Llegó muy agotada y entró por la puerta, y corrió hasta el living, donde estaban los detectives, que del nerviosismo, no habían notado su presencia ni el portazo que había dado al entrar.

-¡¡¡AYUDAAAAA!!! – gritó Botán al verlos. Todos se giraron y abrieron los ojos al verla. Había entrado sola, corriendo y gritando como una desesperada, y tenía una furiosa franja de sangre en el pecho. Yusuke pensó lo peor, al igual que Kurama. Se acercaron a ella corriendo.

-Botán ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? – le cuestionó Kurama.

Pero Yusuke no la dejó contestar - ¿Y Keiko? Botán ¿Dónde está Keiko? – habló con desespero.

Kurama volvió a hablar - ¿Te hizo daño? Botán estás sangrando – No la dejaban hablar y tenía algo muy importante que decir y ellos seguían haciendo preguntas tontas. Se largó a llorar de la impotencia.

-¡¡¡DÉJENME HABLAR!!! – estalló perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Todos guardaron silencio –Necesita ayuda, tienen que ayudarla – soltó agitada – Keiko está bien, está a unas tres cuadras de aquí… yo seguí corriendo porque Mio está en problemas y necesita ayuda… - habló descolocada. Kurama le habló despacio –Botán ¿qué pasó? ¿Esa sangre es tuya? –

Botán negó con la cabeza -¿De quién es? – Volvió a hablar el Youko – Mio – se limitó a contestar ella.

-¿Dónde está? – Preguntó Hiei – Cuando la dejamos estaba en la parte trasera de la casa… ella… ella me protegió, está gravemente herida… ayúdenla, por favor… - le contestó, lo último lo dijo en un hilo de voz y sin poder dejar de llorar.

-Hiei, vamos – dijo Kurama al instante – Botán quédate aquí… Yusuke, Kuwabara, vayan a buscar a Keiko, y luego alcáncennos… -

Salieron corriendo todos juntos. Llegaron donde Keiko pero ella sólo vio pasar a Kurama y a Hiei corriendo a toda velocidad mientras que los otros dos se detuvieron donde ella.

-Keiko ¿Puedes levantarte? – Le preguntó Yusuke. Keiko afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. La ayudaron a levantarse.

-Yusuke… ve, yo me encargo de ella – le ordenó Kuwabara.

-No, ella es mi esposa… me quedaré con ella – le habló el moreno.

-Yusuke – le dijo suavemente Keiko – Ve, por favor… yo estoy bien… ella necesita de ti… nos protegió, aún cuando eso significó que la hirieran… -

-Está bien – y Yusuke salió como perseguido por un demonio.

Kurama y Hiei llegaron a la casa de Mio, pudieron sentir la excesiva cantidad de Youki que había. Se aventuraron hacía el sitio indicado por Botán. La vieron, arrodillada en el suelo escupiendo sangre y luchando con sus propias fuerzas para ponerse de pie, sin lograrlo. Un golpe certero se acercaba al pecho de Mio. Pero nunca llegó. Hiei había interceptado el golpe sin dificultad, con su espada y con un rápido movimiento cortó la cabeza del demonio. Kurama entró en escena también. Hiei tomó a Mio entre sus brazos y se alejó un poco. La apoyó contra un árbol - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado.

-No lo dejes solo – le respondió ella.

-Él sabe cuidarse solo – le habló Hiei, tratando de hacer un rápido análisis de las heridas de Mio – No has respondido la pregunta – le regañó.

Mio sólo asintió con la cabeza. Hiei se dio media vuelta y fue donde Kurama a ayudarlo. Mio se quedó viendo el desarrollo de la batalla, que para ellos fue bastante fácil. Mientras pensaba en que habían ido a ayudarle. "Ni lo dudaron", "Sólo vinieron a ayudarme". Sintió otra presencia, y la reconoció… - Yusuke – susurró… Dos solitarias lágrimas escaparon de sus cuencas.

El Mazoku se unió a la batalla, que con su intervención duró mucho menos.

Al acabar con todos los demonios se acercaron a Mio, preocupados por el estado de la misma. Yusuke se arrodilló en el suelo frente a ella. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo. Le sonrió tiernamente – Arigatou… - le dijo sin rodeos. Mio se sorprendió por la acción del detective, no supo qué contestarle. Sólo le miró confundida – Por protegerlas… - agregó el Mazoku. Mio sólo negó con la cabeza – Estamos a mano – Le contestó.

-Ven, te ayudaré a levantarte – le dijo Yusuke – Tómate de mi hombro –

Le ayudó a levantarse y a caminar – te llevaré a mi casa ¿Está bien? – Mio no dijo nada – Es sólo que quiero saber cómo está Keiko – Mio le miró con los ojos muy abiertos ¿Le había pasado algo, acaso? Yusuke notó la preocupación del Hada y agregó – Sólo se agitó… por correr tanto y tan rápido en tan poco tiempo –

Estando ya casi en la puerta de la casa, el cuerpo de Mio vaciló por un segundo y cayó de rodillas al suelo, llevándose consigo al Mazoku. Hiei la sostuvo del otro lado y la ayudó a levantarse… Mio se sentía desfallecer y no podía seguir de pie. Volvió a caer pero Hiei estaba prevenido y la sostuvo –Despacio, yo te sostengo – le habló despacio cerca del oído. Mio negó con la cabeza – No puedo más – le dijo Mio con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y apretando los dientes, tratando de aguantar el dolor. Hiei se acomodó sin soltarla y la alzó en brazos – No te acostumbres, porque no volverá a pasar – escupió haciéndose el indiferente. El Youko sonrió divertido y buscó a Yusuke con la mirada, quien se la devolvió de una con un gesto cómplice.

Entraron a la casa, Hiei con Mio en brazos y los otros dos tras él. Kuwabara lo miró extrañado, y estaba por hacer un comentario pero Yusuke le tocó el hombro. Kuwabara comprendió la indirecta y se limitó a sonreír. Hiei ajeno a la situación que se daba a sus espaldas, depositó a Mio en el sillón más grande, con mucho cuidado, como si la chica fuese de cristal. Mio lo agradeció mentalmente.

-Kurama – pronunció Hiei. Kurama se adelantó.

-Yo me ocuparé de tus heridas – le dijo a Mio, con cariño. Mio asintió. Y antes de que Hiei se alejara para darle espacio al Zorro, Mio le tomó la muñeca. Hiei se giró entre sorprendido y confundido.

-Arigatou… - le sonrió dulcemente al medio Koorime. Era la primera vez que Hiei reparaba en los hermosos, brillantes y profundos ojos azul zafiro de Mio. Las mejillas de Hiei apenas sí se colorearon un poco, y en seguida recuperaron su color original. Sólo sus amigos, que tan bien lo conocían, se percataron del inesperado cambio en el Youkai. Pero ninguno dijo nada.

-De nada – le dijo suavemente, y con una calidez poco típica en él. De hecho hasta él mismo se sorprendió de lo que dijo y cómo lo dijo. Incluso sintió que hasta le había sonreído levemente. Se soltó delicadamente del agarre de Mio y se apartó – Kurama ¿necesitas ayuda en algo? – le habló a su amigo.

El peli rojo sonrió – No, te avisaré si necesito algo, Hiei… gracias – y le profirió una mirada pícara, que Hiei ignoró deliberadamente. Sabía lo que quería decirle con esa mirada y no iba a permitir que se burlara de él. Había sido sólo un momento de debilidad. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que había sentido ni por qué se había sonrojado. "Hermosos ojos" pensó.

-¿Es necesario que me mantenga despierta? – preguntó Mio al Youko.

-No – le respondió con tranquilidad mientras trabajaba con las heridas. Mio ni lo dudó y en seguida cerró los ojos y en cuestión de segundos quedó entre desmayada y profundamente dormida.

Todos en la habitación se giraron en dirección a Hiei, cuando estuvieron seguros de que Mio estaba en el mundo de los sueños. Hiei evitó las miradas haciéndose el desentendido.

-De nada… -Dijo Yusuke tratando de imitar a Hiei, en forma de broma.

-¡¡¡Ja ja ja ja ja!!! – Kuwabara rió con ganas. El rostro de Hiei volvió a colorearse de rojo, sólo que esta vez el color era notablemente más intenso - ¿Qué se supone que fue eso, Hiei? – le dijo Kuwabara luego de tratar de calmarse un poco.

-¡¿Qué?! – contestó Hiei, molesto. Pero el color de sus mejillas no se iba, sino que cada vez se asentaba más y hacía perder a Hiei la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Kurama no podía parar de reír, al igual que Yusuke, Keiko, Botán y Kuwabara. Hiei no sabía dónde esconderse.

-Hey, Hiei, no te preocupes… no está mal que le hayas contestado así – dijo Kurama.

-Es que… - contestó Hiei confundido – ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice… - "¿Qué demonios hago dando explicaciones? Ni que hubiese hecho algo de lo que estar avergonzado…" Hiei estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una excusa para sí mismo, para justificar sus acciones para con Mio. No encontró ninguna. "Quizá fue sólo porque sé que está pasando por momentos difíciles", "No, fue porque estaba muy herida", "O fue porque me miró de esa forma tan… no sé… suave y apacible… tranquila y despreocupada… amorosa y sensible… lastimada y triste…" no estaba convencido de por qué fue que se sintió tan… descubierto, cuando ella le dio las gracias. Ya había habido otras ocasiones en las que le habían dado las gracias, pero… nunca antes se había sonrojado de esa forma… de hecho, no recordaba haberse sonrojado antes. Sus amigos habían dejado de bromear cuando lo vieron tan concentrado y confundido pero seguían observándolo como si trataran de averiguar qué le pasaba, con sólo mirarlo. Hiei giró su cabeza en un acto reflejo, por sentirse observado. Pero en lugar de dirigir su vista a sus amigos, quienes lo miraban inquisidoramente, la dirigió a Mio y pensó. ¿Qué era lo que tenía esa mujer, que cuando lo miraba, él sentía que debía estar a la defensiva? Eso de sonrojarse no era buena señal, debía estar en constante guardia, para que no lo agarrara desprevenido. Por el momento intentaría evitarla, hasta encontrar una solución a sus propias actitudes.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas, desde aquel inesperado incidente. Durante ese tiempo habían estado hablando de trivialidades, para no tocar el tema de Hiei. El Koorime se había retirado hacia el pequeño jardín del templo, para pensar.

Los Tanteis conversaban en el living del Mazoku mientras Botán se aseguraba de que Mio estuviera bien.

-¿Saben qué? Creo que debería quedarse aquí en mi casa hasta que se recupere- Pronunció el Mazoku.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Yusuke. Pero creo que deberíamos consultarlo con ella primero- habló Kurama.

-Tienes razón-

Estaban dispuestos a protegerla a como diera lugar.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**N/A: **_Lamento en el corazón haberme tardado tanto pero los estudios consumen mi vida, apenas sí tengo tiempo para leer alguna que otra actualización.

Espero disfruten este capi. Pido perdón una vez más.

Agradezco de corazón a las seguidoras del fic, me emociona en sobremanera recibir sus reviews. Y espero seguir recibiéndolos.


	5. Más Problemas

Hola… perdón por tardar tanto.

Las quiero a todas.

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. No escribo con fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.

Sólo me pertenecen algunos personajes.

_**I'll Take Care Of You**_

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_Los Tanteis conversaban en el living del Mazoku mientras Botán se aseguraba de que Mio estuviera bien._

_-¿Saben qué? Creo que debería quedarse aquí en mi casa hasta que se recupere- Pronunció el Mazoku._

_-Estoy de acuerdo, Yusuke. Pero creo que deberíamos consultarlo con ella primero- habló Kurama._

_-Tienes razón-_

_Estaban dispuestos a protegerla a como diera lugar._

_**Capítulo V: Más Problemas**_

Habían pasado ya dos días desde el último ataque. Mio estaba mucho más tranquila y había tomado un poco más de confianza con el grupo de detectives. Ya estaba de vuelta en su casa luego de haber pasado los dos días anteriores en casa de Yusuke. Se habían comportado muy amables con ella y repentinamente más comprensivos. De hecho ni siquiera le habían preguntado algo respecto a su pasado.

Durante esos dos días, se habían mostrado ante ella sin ninguna máscara de detectives o protectores. Simplemente habían sido ellos mismos y eso la hizo reparar en sus propias actitudes. Les había confesado que ella sí era el Hada, aunque ellos ya lo sabían, y que sí aceptaba su ayuda si es que aún estaban dispuestos a otorgársela. Como era de esperarse los Tanteis le dijeron que en realidad nunca habían dejado de intentar ayudarla, de hecho habían enviado a sus mujeres para asegurarse de que ella estuviese bien. Pero ahora que ella lo había aceptado abiertamente el asunto iba a tornarse mucho más fácil.

Mio repasaba en silencio en lo acontecido, mientras ponía en orden unos papeles en su oficina. Su trabajo como secretaria y co-asistente personal del jefe de la empresa para la que trabajaba, la estresaba un poco y más ahora que tenía trabajo acumulado, por los días que no había asistido. Agradecía estar en su último año de Universidad, de hecho sólo a unos meses de terminar su carrera. Menos casas de qué preocuparse.

Estaba cansada. Miró hacia la ventana y abandonó su asiento sin prisa. Se acercó al ventanal y miró a través del vidrio. Sabía que él estaba ahí, podía sentirlo. Por alguna razón que no comprendió, sonrió sólo por saber que él la vigilaba. Estaba más que acostumbrada a su presencia y cuando él desaparecía por unas horas, se sentía extraña, como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo. Se sentía más alegre y con más ánimos cuando lo sentía cerca. Quizá era la falta de interés que le prodigaban los demás que, por el simple hacho de ver que Hiei se preocupaba para que ella estuviese bien, se sentía de buen humor. Abrió el ventanal y se asomó hacia afuera, dejando que el débil viento meciera su sumiso y abundante cabello. Cerró los ojos para sentir mejor aquella apacible brisa.

Hiei por su parte, la observaba desde un árbol, hipnotizado y extasiado con aquella belleza que portaba el Hada. Su belleza era realmente insólita, no le sorprendía que fuese un Hada, las mismas tenían fama de ser una de las razas más hermosas.

Mientras Hiei se deleitaba con la presencia de Mio, ella comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada hasta dar con el árbol indicado. A pesar de que Mio sólo podía percibir su energía espiritual, más no verlo, Hiei se ocultó un poco más entre la copa del árbol. Se sintió ridículo, no sólo por haberse quedado embobado sino también por sentirse ridículo, como consecuencia colateral se sonrojó.

-¿Hiei, podrías salir un momento? – Mio miraba en dirección al Koorime con una seguridad que lo hizo sentirse descubierto y estúpido; tan cursi. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y recobró su habitual compostura. Se asomó apenas sólo para que Mio pudiera verlo.

-¿Qué quieres?- cuestionó de mala gana. El mal humor se hizo presente cuando se percató de lo que Mio había provocado, inocentemente en él, en aquel mínimo instante.

Mio bajó la mirada, se sintió mal. Algo en la mirada del Jaganshi le hizo notar que el reciente mal humor era culpa suya.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte- se disculpó.

Y ahora lo hacía sentirse un idiota por hacerla sentir culpable. El mal humor se acrecentaba. –No me molestas. Me resulta raro que aún no hayas notado que el mal humor es común en mi persona. Creo que está más que claro que no debes decir o hacer algo para que se haga presente- trató de hacerla sentir mejor.

Mio sonrió algo aliviada –Has estado ahí toda la mañana y sé que no has comido nada. ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo?- preguntó rogando que Hiei aceptara.

Hiei afiló la mirada y la vio con recelo. Quizá ella había desarrollado algo de confianza en ellos. Pero a Hiei le costaba demasiado confiar en nadie.

Ante el impasible silencio de Hiei, Mio se vio obligada a retractarse -¿Sabes? No es necesario que aceptes, está bien si no quieres. Sólo preguntaba por si tenías hambre, lo cual es muy probable ya que…- "Hablas demasiado" pensó Hiei.

-Está bien – le profirió para que dejara de hablar "Sí, claro. Como si hubieses aceptado sólo para que se calle".

Mio volvió a sonreír sólo que esta vez más abiertamente. Hiei, por medio segundo volvió a sonrojarse. "Diablos, ésta es la tercera vez que me sonrojo por su culpa desde que la conozco". "Me estoy hartando de esta situación". "Y para colmo últimamente… se ha vuelto inesperadamente comunicativa. ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? Y en ocasiones, cuando me habla, balbucea… no es común en ella".

-¿Me esperas abajo? – le preguntó ella.

-Hn – recibió como única respuesta.

Mio se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para salir del edificio donde trabajaba, no quiso usar el ascensor. Se sentía ansiosa. Cuando llegó a la salida vislumbró a Hiei con los ojos cerrados apoyado en el umbral. Un notable sonrojo cubrió sus majillas y le dio pena que la viera con ese aspecto. Ella podía verlo de perfil. Su aspecto tan viril lo hacía ver atractivo. Sus casi infantiles rasgos marcados por la experiencia, el dolor y la madurez lo mostraban prácticamente irresistible. Mio se reprochó a sí misma por pensar esas cosas. No podía permitirse reparar en esos detalles en una situación como en la que estaba. Y no podía atreverse a imaginarse nada después de la triste experiencia que había tenido. Repentinamente su adorable sonrojo cambió por una expresión dura y triste. Un semblante que denotaba dolor. Frenó bruscamente su caminata. Tuvo miedo de seguir avanzando. Se arrepentía de haberlo invitado a comer. Hiei volteó ante la impaciencia y la vio petrificada. Frunció el ceño y la interrogó con su fría mirada. Mio retrocedió un paso y se sintió patética, no supo qué hacer ante la inquisidora mirada del Jaganshi. El Hada suspiró y retomó su camino hacia la salida con paso inseguro. Salió del edificio y se dirigió hacia Hiei. De pronto se encontró frente a su protector y sucedió lo que más temía, no supo qué hacer ni qué decir. Ambos permanecieron enfrentados sin dirigirse la palabra, el silencio se había tornado incómodo.

Hiei le profirió un gesto de desagrado y rompió el silencio - ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso ocurrió algo mientras te dirigías hacia aquí? –

-Iie… - Mio desvió su vista hacia el celeste cielo, como si aquella extraña situación no tuviera relevancia.

Hiei se sintió fuera de lugar "como sapo de otro pozo" pensó. Pero Mio recordó que había sido ella quien lo había invitado. "No puedo retractarme ahora, pensará que soy una imbécil".

-Bueno, comamos algo – Dijo ella con una sonrisa poco creíble. Se dispuso a caminar en dirección al pequeño y modesto restaurant que quedaba en la esquina pero Hiei la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca. Mio se giró bruscamente en dirección a su apresor –Nani? –

-Sé que te sucedió algo mientras venías. Tu rostro lo refleja. ¿Qué sucede? –

-Nandemonai… -

Hiei la miró directo a los ojos para tratar de descifrar qué le había sucedido en ese lapso tan corto de tiempo. Pero no lo consiguió. Parecía que Mio estaba cerrada bajo llave.

-Si tu intención fue invitarme sólo por cortesía y ahora te arrepientes… está bien, no hay problema. Puedes retractarte si así lo quieres – inquirió Hiei sinceramente pero con una mirada fría.

Mio miró hacia sus pies y sonrió dejando ver su blanca y perfecta dentadura.

-No pasa nada… en serio. Sólo pensé en algunas tonterías y… no importa ya lo olvidé. Vamos a comer que me muero de hambre – Mio deshizo el agarre y esta vez fue ella quien lo tomó de la muñeca y lo hizo caminar unos pasos para que llegara donde ella, y lo soltó para emprender la corta caminata hacia el restaurant.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

Una mujer de cabellera rubia caminaba por un estrecho pasillo para llegar al salón principal. Abrió las puertas sutilmente y se adentró en la habitación.

En el centro del cuarto había una mesa rectangular rodeada de elegantes sillas. En una de ellas permanecía tranquilamente sentado, un hombre alto y de estructura grande. La mujer se acercó hacia él y se inclinó levemente en ademán de reverencia.

-Dime, Matsumoto. ¿Por qué nadie ha podido capturar a esa maldita Hada, eh? ¿Son acaso tan incompetentes mis súbditos? – habló tranquilamente el hombre.

-No lo sé, Señor – respondió la mujer inclinada – lo único que sé es que, cada vez que hemos querido acercarnos a ella, aparecen los detectives espirituales vaya uno a saber de dónde. No nos dan una oportunidad –

-Por supuesto que no les darán oportunidad ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué la sirvieran en bandeja? No. ¿Voy a tener que ir personalmente, Matsumoto? –

-No, Fumma-sama. Deme otra oportunidad para demostrarle mi eficacia – se apresuró a decir ella.

-Será la última oportunidad que te daré, Matsumoto. Y más te vale aprovecharla o voy a enfurecerme… Y tú no quieres que eso suceda. ¿Cierto, Matsumoto? – Fumma intimidó.

-No, Fumma-sama – respondió ella.

-Bien – hizo un ademán con su mano para indicarle que se retirara – La próxima vez que vuelvas que sea con buenas noticias, Matsumoto. De lo contrario, no te molestes en volver –

-Sí, Señor – la mujer dejó la sala apresuradamente. Y aquel robusto hombre volvió a quedar a solas.

_**XOXOXOXOXO**_

-Yusuke, he detectado actividad anormal en el Ningenkai – Koenma hablaba a su detective por medio de la pantalla espiritual.

-Explícate, Koenma – ordenó Yusuke.

-Hai – se apresuró a continuar el Príncipe – un numeroso grupo de demonios clase S o más, se dirige hacia el centro de la ciudad. Pero no tengo idea de por qué o qué es lo que buscan –

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? – cuestionó el moreno.

-Fíjate si puedes echar un vistazo, Yusuke – luego de esto último la comunicación se cortó.

-Ahh… este Koenma – Yusuke se talló los ojos – nunca sabe nada – se levantó de su silla con intención de retirarse pero la pantalla volvió a encenderse.

-Yusuke!! – Koenma volvió a aparecer ante la pantalla.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres? – habló el detective de mala gana.

-Yusuke, son demasiados. Te aconsejo que vayas con el grupo completo y tengan cuidado – dijo la Deidad.

-Hiei está con Mio – habló Yusuke – seremos sólo 3 –

-Con más razón tengan cuidado – espetó el Príncipe.

-Hai – la pantalla volvió a apagarse.

Yusuke, sin perder tiempo, hizo llamadas a Kuwabara y a Kurama para reunirse e investigar. Yusuke llevaba consigo aquella pequeña radio con pantalla que Koenma le había dado como comunicador espiritual. Los tres Tanteis se dirigían hacia la zona indicada.

-Yusuke – la pantalla del comunicador se encendió - ¿Yusuke, me escuchas? –

-Sí, Koenma ¿Qué sucede? – Yusuke habló a través de la pantalla – Ya estamos en camino –

-Yusuke, el grupo de Youkais está a 100 metros del edificio donde trabaja Mio. Creo que ya descubrí qué era lo que buscaban. Deben impedir que lleguen a Mio y le hagan daño! –

-¿Qué, qué? – Yusuke abrió grandes los ojos.

-Lo que oíste, Yusuke. Deben darse prisa –

-¿A 100 metros? No vamos a lograrlo, Koenma –

-Debes encontrar la manera de… - Koenma fue interrumpido.

-¿Sabes qué, Koenma? Después hablamos – el Mazoku cortó la comunicación.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

-Estás demasiado seria –

-Hiei, hay grupo de youkais viniendo hacia aquí. Puedo sentirlos –

Hiei se concentró para lograr sentirlos – Tienes razón… alrededor de 30 o más. ¿Cómo no los había percibido? – El comunicador espiritual de Hiei comenzó a sonar. Hiei lo extrajo de su bolsillo y contestó.

-Hai –

-Hiei – Yusuke se vio en la pantallita – hay un grupo de demonios dirigiéndose hacia ustedes. Deben abandonar inmediatamente esa área –

-Sí, ya estoy enterado –

-Hiei… quiero que tomes a Mio y se oculten en algún sitio, lejos de allí. Comunícate conmigo en media hora. Hiei, por nada del mundo te enfrentes a ellos, recuerda que estás con Mio y no puedes correr el riesgo. Mio puede salir herida –

-Hai – Hiei cortó la comunicación de mal humor y se levantó del asiento para tomar a Mio de la mano.

-¿Hiei, a dónde vamos? No hemos terminado de comer –

-Nos vamos, muévete –

-Pero, Hiei… - sin dejarla finalizar la hizo levantar de la silla y salieron del restaurant. Al pasar por la salida pudieron sentir muy fuerte la energía demoníaca. Hiei apretó fuerte la muñeca de Mio y huyeron lejos de allí.

Corrieron hasta un pequeño bosque, se adentraron bien en lo profundo y aguardaron bien escondidos; o al menos eso creyó Hiei. Los dos mantenían su energía oculta para evitar ser encontrados, de hecho sólo podrían sentir a Hiei pero Mio hacía todo lo que veía hacer a Hiei. De pronto sintieron al grupo detenerse cerca de ellos. Percibieron como sus enemigos se dispersaban estratégicamente a su alrededor. Habían sido encontrados y lo sabían. Hiei dirigió su mirada hacia Mio. Ella parecía nerviosa y asustada, su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos se movían a una velocidad muy rápida, siendo dirigidos de un lado a otro. "Piensa, Hiei… piensa" se repetía una y otra vez el Jaganshi. Pero lo que Hiei no sabía y de hecho ignoraba era que Mio no estaba ni nerviosa ni aterrada ni asustada. Simplemente estaba preocupada porque a Hiei no le sucediera nada.

Hiei se movió apenas para poder ver algo. Vio a una mujer alta, con cabello rubio y largo hasta la cintura, bonita y aparentemente muy poderosa.

-Están completamente rodeados y lo saben – habló la mujer con voz malévola – Será mejor que salgan de su inútil escondite dado que no tienen escapatoria –

"¿Qué hago? Son demasiados… y esa mujer… ¿Cómo cuerno nos encontró? ¿Qué hacer?". Mio tocó con suavidad el hombro derecho del Koorime.

-Tranquilo, Hiei. Saldremos de esta porque sé qué es lo que ella quiere – ella había hablado en un susurro al oído de Hiei y luego le sonrió, pero él la miró sin comprender. Mio comenzó a pararse para dejarse ver pero Hiei se abalanzó sobre ella para impedirlo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – reprochó el portador del Jagan.

-Hiei, son demasiados. No tendremos oportunidad a menos que yo me entregue. ¿Puedes salir de encima mío? –

-No, porque vas a hacer una estupidez. Yo prefiero pelear antes que entregarte –

-Hiei, esto es grave no pasa por entregarme sino por sobrevivir –

-Me importa un comino. ¿Acaso crees que estoy aquí contigo para sobrevivir? –

Mio no respondió a la pregunta de Hiei.

-Voy a pensar en algo. No vamos a morir y definitivamente no voy a entregarte… sólo necesito un momento para pensar –

-No tenemos tiempo para pensar, Hiei –

-Lo tendría si dejaras de hablar y te estuvieras callada por un minuto –

-Esa mujer va a impacientarse y vamos a tener que huir… y eso sólo si llegamos a huir –

-Huiremos entonces –

-¿Huir? No. Yo no pienso huir, no heriré mi orgullo por esto y tú tampoco, Hiei. No vale la pena –

-Parece que mal interpretaste la situación. ¿Pelear? Sólo a ti se te podría haber ocurrido algo tan estúpido. ¿Crees que te traje hasta aquí porque no puedo pelear? No, inútil. Tampoco hice esto porque Yusuke me haya dicho que lo hiciera. Nos ocultamos porque tengo que impedir a como dé lugar que tú te inmiscuyas en una batalla innecesaria. Tengo terminantemente prohibido permitir que salgas lastimada –

-Me estás subestimando. Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que crees –

-Poco me importa – y sin más Hiei sacó de su bolsillo el comunicador espiritual seguido de un suspiro de derrota. Mio lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces? – interrogó el Hada.

-¿Qué parece que hago, sabelotodo? –

-No, Hiei. Ni lo pienses. No pedirás ayuda. Eso sería peor que huir –

-¿Por quién me tomas? –

-Hiei, creí que tú no pedías ayuda –

-Mio… es cierto yo no pido ayuda porque no me gusta que me cataloguen de débil. Pero tengo un poco más de orgullo como para pedir ayuda cuando realmente la necesito antes que arriesgar mi vida como un imbécil. Además, tu vida y seguridad son más importantes y valiosas que mi orgullo en este momento –

-¿Para quién es más importante, Hiei? ¿Para quién? –

-Supongo que para este patético mundo –

Mio giró su cabeza hacia su derecha, manteniéndola apoyada en el pasto, mientras Hiei encendía el comunicador – Yusuke – en la pequeña pantalla apareció el rostro del Mazoku.

-Dime, Hiei –

-Tenemos problemas. Estamos completamente rodeados y son demasiados. Estoy seguro de que si logramos salir de esta, lo cual estoy comenzando a dudar, no será ilesos –

-Eh… ¿Dónde estás, Hiei? –

-No lo sé, no conozco este maldito mundo, Yusuke – Hiei guardó silencio por un instante y miró a su alrededor – Estamos en un bosque, no sé –

-Estás comenzando a parecerte a Koenma, nunca sabes nada. Estás con Mio ¿Cierto? – Hiei asintió – Pásame con ella – Hiei le pasó el comunicador al Hada pero en el momento en que ella lo tomó, una flecha de energía demoníaca fue disparada en dirección a ellos. Mio reaccionó rápidamente y levantó su cuerpo y se abalanzó sobre Hiei para protegerlo del ataque. Por poco la flecha pasó a unos centímetros sobre ellos.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Esa flecha pudo haberte dado! ¡¿Eres estúpida o qué? ¿Crees que yo estoy aquí, arriesgando mi pellejo, para que tú hagas estas tonterías?! – Bramó Hiei irritado y enfadado.

-Esa ridícula cantidad de energía no me habría matado. No soy tan débil, Hiei – le respondió dolida.

-¡Demonios! No has prestado atención siquiera a una sola palabra de lo que dije antes – Hiei la vio con un odio incontenible.

-¡!!Hey!!! ¿Podría alguien atenderme? – Yusuke gritó exasperado por el comunicador.

-Hai ¿Qué pasa? – Mio habló tranquila.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿Dónde demonios están? –

-No lo sé. Sólo corrimos lejos – Hiei le arrebató el comunicador a Mio.

-Yusuke, no sé cómo vas a hacerlo pero o vienes ya mismo a ayudarnos o le dices a Koenma que abra un portal y nos saque de aquí ahora mismo ¿Me oíste? –

-Hai… en seguida nos comunicamos de nuevo – el Mazoku cortó la comunicación.

-Y tú – El Koorime se dirigió a la mujer – maldita onna… no vuelvas a hacer algo como lo que hiciste o no serán ellos los que te quitarán la vida ¿Soy claro? – le profirió con desprecio.

-Transparente – susurró Mio.

-Te conviene – habló Hiei entre dientes – Ahora levántate – Mio obedeció cual robot.

El Jaganshi la tomó de la muñeca y salió corriendo a toda prisa del lugar. Mio era guiada como una estúpida marioneta carente de voluntad. Y se sintió aún más estúpida mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal? ¿Acaso estaba mal proteger a Hiei de la misma forma en que él le protegía a ella? Se entristeció de sólo pensar en cómo Hiei la había tratado. No era necesario semejante desprecio ¿O sí? Siempre se había caracterizado por ser muy sensible y para hacer gala de esa sensibilidad, dos pequeños y cristalinos surcos de tibias lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, dejándolas húmedas al instante. Pero Hiei nunca supo aquello. Mio secó sus lágrimas rápidamente. Estaban casi fuera del bosque pero sus perseguidores no daban tregua. Hiei trataba de pensar en la manera más rápida y menos riesgosa de escapar de allí mientras corrían. Estaba frustrado ¿Cuándo él, Hiei Jaganshi, había tenido que huir de una batalla? Se había convertido en un cobarde. Maldecía a Mio en sus adentros. Él no era ningún cobarde. "Maldita onna" "¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? Debería dejar que te maten". Hiei meditaba en esto con ahínco, cuando comenzó a arrepentirse de haber aceptado la misión. Él no estaba obligado a protegerla. "Pero tampoco puedo dejar que la maten, eso podría afectarme a mí inclusive. ¿Qué podría hacer? Nos están alcanzando. Diablos". Hiei frenó su corrida y automáticamente Mio hizo lo mismo. Se giró para ver de frente al Hada. Pero Mio le corrió la mirada.

-Mio. Quiero que corras lejos de aquí. Quiero que te escondas en algún lugar lejos del bosque, quiero que… -

No había terminado de darle las indicaciones y Mio ya se había ido. Hiei frunció el ceño molesto mientras la veía irse. "y encima que me quedo aquí para hacer tiempo… ¿Qué estoy esperando de todas formas…? Que aunque sea demuestre un poco de gratitud, que le importe lo que hago para salvarle el pellejo… ¿Por qué piensas esa clase de estupideces, Hiei? Esas son las sandeces típicas que pensaría Kurama, no yo. Está bien puedo aceptar que hay algo en ella que misteriosamente me atrae. Pero no es para tanto. Yo no soy un baka ningen, soy un Youkai de fuego, el Himiko". Hiei bufó con exasperación. "Diablos". Se sostuvo la cabeza y tiró fuerte de su propio cabello. Como si aquel acto fuese capaz de hacer desaparecer sus pensamientos. Se recompuso y fue al encuentro de sus perseguidores, en dirección contraria a Mio.

Mio corría con todas sus fuerzas. Salió del bosque y apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas hacia delante, inclinándose. Giró levemente su rostro en dirección al bosque que recientemente había abandonado. ¿Era estúpida o se hacía? ¿Cómo iba a estar tan estúpidamente resentida con Hiei por algo tan tonto como lo que había sucedido? Ni que fuera para tanto. Tenía que ir a ayudarlo… a como diera lugar.

Estaba a punto de adentrarse nuevamente en el bosque cuando repentinas e inesperadas imágenes invadieron su mente. Imágenes de lo que podría suceder si ella se inmiscuía en los planes de Hiei. Surcaron su mente, trágicos y dramáticos atisbos de un futuro tan incierto y lejano como probable, donde podía ver a Hiei gravemente herido o en el peor de los casos… muerto. Instintivamente Mio cubrió su boca con ambas manos. No podía ir a ayudar a Hiei. ¿Qué si volvía para asistirlo y en vez de eso sólo provocaba una tragedia? Quería ayudarlo pero sentía que no debía. Se debatía con su propia mente en si debería o no ir en su ayuda.

Su cerebro enviaba señales de retroceder, de hacer lo que Hiei había ordenado. Pero su corazón no quería ser convencido por aquel órgano inteligente. Aún le quedaba algo de corazón para sentir lo que estaba bien. Sí. Su corazón insistía en volver. ¿Qué hacer? No quería pensar mucho. Todo podía fallar si no iba a asistirlo y se arrepentiría si eso sucedía. Pero el cargo de conciencia la mataría después de todo, si no iba y Hiei salía gravemente herido. Se decidió por el sí. Iría a ayudarle sin importarle lo que Hiei pudiera decir o hacer después. Conocía los riesgos y aceptaba las consecuencias de los actos pronto a ejecutar. Pero si Mio seguía a su corazón sin utilizar el razonamiento adecuado y Hiei era asesinado, su muerte habría sido en vano ya que aquellos demonios obtendrían lo que habían ido a buscar; ella. Pequeñas y casi imperceptibles lágrimas de impotencia trazaron dos caminos tan paralelos como sus pensamientos. Cayó de rodillas al suelo con las manos apoyadas en la crecida e irregular alfombra de hierba. Miraba sus manos hipnotizada, sin saber qué hacer. Volvió su vista al frente para encontrarse de cara con un ejército de frondosos y robustos árboles, que parecían inmensos colosos revestidos con un manto hecho por la naturaleza, dispuestos a todo para impedir que Mio avanzara. Se sintió miserable. Diminuta e indefensa como una hormiga que podía ser aplastada y pisoteada por cualquiera a quien se le diera la gana. Se sentía inútil, después de todo lo que podía y sabía hacer, no podía ayudar a nadie.

Repentinamente el cielo se obscureció y una energía demoníaca inundó el lugar por completo. Mio estaba tan nerviosa y preocupada que no supo reconocer de dónde provenía exactamente o a quién pertenecía. La energía se expandía en todas direcciones. Miró hacia el cielo y vio un inmenso y poderoso dragón emerger, desde las profundidades del bosque, para emitir un ensordecedor rugido y volver a adentrarse por donde había ascendido. La cantidad de energía era inconmensurable. De seguro Hiei estaba en problemas. ¿Y si ese enorme y grotesco dragón lo engullía como canapé? Y ella todavía petrificada de rodillas como si nada. Debía hacer algo pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse siquiera un ápice de donde estaba. "Muévete, muévete. ¡!!Muévete!!!". Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y comenzó a caminar. Aceleró el paso que la llevó a correr desesperadamente en dirección a la fuente de aquella energía tan poderosa. No estaba tan lejos.

-Hiei – aquel nombre de apenas cuatro letras que escapó de sus labios seguidos de un suspiró de preocupación, significó tanto en aquel momento.

No le quedaba mucho tramo para llegar cuando escuchó un claro y potente grito.

-¡!!Reigun!!! – "Yusuke" su rostro se iluminó de felicidad y una encantadora sonrisa de alivio adornó sus sutiles y femeninas facciones, embelleciéndola aún más si es que era posible. Mio detuvo su corrida. Hiei no estaba solo y eso era un alivio. Ahora que sabía que, el portador del Jagan, no iba a necesitar su ayuda podía salir de allí como Hiei le había ordenado. Pero no quería. Prefería quedarse allí y esperar a que cuando fueran a buscarla pudieran encontrarla cerca. Se sentó al pie de un árbol, cuyas ramas parecían querer abrazarla, flexionó sus rodillas y las abrazó. Ocultó la mitad inferior de su rostro entre sus brazos y aguardó a que todo terminara. Aún permanecía algo perturbada por aquel dragón que había visto. ¿Y si Yusuke había llegado demasiado tarde y aquel monstruo había lastimado a Hiei? Mio imploró por que Hiei estuviese bien.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos la batalla había por fin finalizado.

-Hiei ¿Y Mio? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Yusuke preocupado.

-Nos seguían de cerca y no pretendían dejarnos ir, por lo que… hice que se fuera – Hiei se sentó al pie de un árbol – Le dije que se escondiera –

-Pero ¿Sabes dónde está? – Kuwabara habló esperanzado. Pero para su decepción Hiei negó con la cabeza - ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla, entonces? – Kuwabara se dirigió a Hiei confundido y con aires de estarlo reprendiendo.

Hiei sonrió de medio lado – Pues… no tengo la menor idea –

-Hiei… - Kurama hacía su primer incursión en la charla - ¿Eran esos todos los Youkais que había? –

Hiei volvió a negar a cabeza – Había una mujer rubia. Ella se retiró cuando yo fui a su encuentro. Parecía la líder del grupo. Y era bastante fuerte. Creo que intuyó que no podría ganarme –

-¿Estás 100% seguro de que huyó? – cuestionó Yusuke.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Hiei se dirigió al Mazoku con el ceño fruncido.

-A que quizás fue tras Mio – el medio Koorime abrió los ojos como platos. "Oh, no. Que no la haya encontrado". Hiei se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a toda velocidad adentrándose en el bosque. El resto lo siguió. "Más te vale que te hayas escondido, Mio", pensaba Hiei mientras corría.

De pronto y por unos segundos los ojos de Hiei vislumbraron a Mio, sentada en el pasto apoyada en un árbol. Hiei se paró en seco y volvió sobre sus pasos para asegurarse que realmente la había visto. Sí, era ella. El Koorime frunció el ceño enojado, molesto ¿Qué no le había ordenado esconderse? Se acercó a Mio con paso firme hasta llegar delante de ella, con ambas manos a los costados de su cintura. Pero el Hada ni se dignó a mirarlo ¿Qué le pasaba? Parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. Completamente inmutable.

Y de hecho lo estaba. No hacía más que pensar en Hiei y en cómo estaría. Tenía miedo de que a Hiei le hubiese pasado algo grave. Se estaban tardando demasiado. Quizá Hiei estaba gravemente herido y lo habían llevado lejos de allí para poder asistirlo adecuadamente. Repentinamente sus ojos se aguaron. Después de todo Hiei había arriesgado su pellejo para que ella pudiera escapar. Se sentía una completa estúpida. Era una inútil sin remedio. ¿Por qué no le insistió a Hiei para que lucharan juntos? De ese modo Hiei habría tenido mayores oportunidades de salir ileso. Una solitaria lágrima escapó por el rabillo de su ojo derecho siendo seguida por una que marcó un trazo paralelo por su mejilla izquierda.

Hiei veía incrédulo todos los cambios en el Hada pero su rostro expresó sorpresa cuando notó las lágrimas resbalando a lo largo de su rostro. Se agachó para quedar en cuclillas a la altura de Mio.

-Hey – habló Hiei suavemente para no asustarla. Pero Mio no respondía. Estaba ausente en un mundo lejano del mundo en el que Hiei permanecía. El Jaganshi se preocupó. ¿En qué estaría pensando para llorar de esa forma? ¿Qué era lo que la ponía tan triste? En ese instante sus compañeros llegaron para situarse tras él.

-Hiei ¿Qué la pasa? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Por qué llora? – susurró Kuwabara.

-Yo no le hice nada – Hiei se puso a la defensiva – No lo sé. Creo que ni siquiera sabe que estamos aquí. Está como perdida, ausente en su propio mundo – Hiei movió levemente su mano derecha por delante del rostro de Mio. Nada. Estaba en trance. Pero las lágrimas seguían resbalando de sus ojos.

Hiei acercó su mano al rostro del Hada y con mucho cuidado limpió con su pulgar el pequeño recorrido, que aquel fluido salado había dejado en su mejilla izquierda. Mio reaccionó ante el tacto. Lo miró a los ojos. Aquellos ríos de sangre tan expresivos.

-Hiei – Mio suspiro el nombre de aquel demonio que la obligaba a mantener su corazón en una mano de tanta preocupación. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir como un torrente. Hiei no entendía nada. Mio avanzó despacio con su cuerpo y abrazó a Hiei escondiendo su rostro en el masculino pecho. El portador del Jagan permaneció perplejo y estático. Sin saber ni poder hacer nada. El resto del grupo veía extrañado aquella escena. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía Mio? Hiei giró suavemente su rostro en dirección a sus compañeros. Ellos lo miraron a él.

-¿Qué le sucede? – se atrevió a preguntar Kurama con mímica.

Hiei sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros con un gesto de incredulidad. Kurama, al ver los espasmos causados por el llanto en el cuerpo de Mio, le hizo a Hiei un ademán para que la abrazara. El Koorime le contestó con un gesto de disgusto. ¿Por qué debía abrazarla? Él no había hecho nada para provocar el llanto de Mio… ¿o sí? La miró con recelo y suavemente cerró los brazos alrededor de la cálida espalda de Mio. Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Pero aquel acto dio lugar a que las lágrimas corrieran con toda libertad sin poder contenerlas. Se abrazó más fuerte al cuerpo de su protector.

Hiei volvió a sorprenderse. No entendía absolutamente nada. Pensó qué podría hacer para calmarla. Apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Mio. Pero no consiguió que dejara de llorar. ¿Y ahora qué? Hiei hizo un gesto de exasperación – Shh… no llores – le susurró Hiei - ¿Qué… es lo que te hace llorar de esa manera? – Hiei mantenía los susurros para no sobresaltarla. Mio se esforzó por intentar tranquilizarse.

Hacía unos minutos atrás lo creía casi muerto pero él había aparecido de la nada delante suyo. Toda aquella preocupación y culpabilidad que había sentido se convirtió en alivio seguido de un llanto de alegría incontenible e incontrolable.

Por fin logró calmarse y a duras penas dejar de llorar. Hiei deshizo el abrazo con mucho cuidado. La miró directamente a los ojos con una interrogante en sus irises. Pero Mio desvió su mirada hacia abajo encontrando repentinamente interesante el verde césped crecido bajo sus rodillas.

-Mírame, Mio – ordenó Hiei con preocupación en su voz.

Mio obedeció – Lo siento – se disculpó sintiéndose culpable.

-No te disculpes. No has hecho nada malo, excepto desobedecer mis órdenes de esconderte – le profirió Hiei sarcásticamente.

Mio amenazó con volver a llorar – Lo siento –

Hiei sonrió – No pasa nada. Sólo fue sarcasmo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué llorabas? –

-Creí… - Mio ahogó un llanto – creí que ibas a morir –

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué creíste que iba a morir? – Hiei estaba más confundido que cuando la encontró.

-El dragón… - Mio visualizó el dragón en su mente – creí que el inmenso dragón negro iba a matarte –

Hiei la miró entre extrañado y divertido – El dragón ¿Eh? Bueno, pues ya ves que no lo hizo – Hiei mantenía una sonrisa burlona pero estaba a punto de romper en una carcajada. Antes de que pudiera soltar la risa Kurama habló.

-Estabas preocupada por Hiei – Mio no contestó pero dirigió su mirada al piso una vez más. Estaba avergonzada.

Al Jaganshi se le borró la sonrisa bruscamente en el instante en que su amigo soltó aquella afirmación.

"Preocupada… ¿por mí?". Hiei buscó la mirada de Mio buscando aquella afirmación en sus ojos. Y la encontró. Mio le devolvió una mirada profunda, dulce. Hiei se encontró de frente con una sensación de sentimientos encontrados. Se quedó mudo. El Hada volvió a bajar la mirada.

El Jaganshi sonrió de nueva cuenta sólo que esta vez sin rastros de sarcasmo o burla. Era más una sonrisa de resignación y aceptación.

-Mio… - ella le sonrió débilmente - ¿Por qué no te ocultaste? – el medio Koorime fue al grano una vez más.

-Estaba en eso cuando vi al dragón – susurró Mio.

-Y te volviste – afirmó Hiei mirándola directamente a los ojos - ¿Por qué? –

-Creí que quizás podría ayudarte en algo. No sé –

-Pero nunca llegaste. Te detuviste antes. ¿Cuál fue el motivo? ¿Tenías miedo? –

-No. Me detuve aquí cuando oí a Yusuke. No había necesidad de avanzar si ya tenías compañía. Así que decidí esperar en este lugar –

-¿Y qué si el enemigo decidía ir en tu busca? ¿Pensaste en eso? – Hiei había dejado de ser tan amable para volver a esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

Mio bajó la mirada una vez más – Lo siento – murmuró.

-Ya… no tiene importancia ¿cierto, Hiei? Lo bueno es que ella está sana y salva, sin un rasguño. – Bromeó Yusuke para aplacar la tensión – Vamos a algún lugar seguro. Hiei, luego puedes hacernos una descripción más detallada de la mujer que huyó –

Hiei no contestó. Miró a Mio con desagrado una última vez, se incorporó dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Mio se puso de pie, se acercó a Yusuke y habló a su oído en voz baja - ¿Y ahora qué fue lo que hice mal? –

El Mazoku se volvió para mirarla – Nada, no has hecho nada. Sólo estaba algo preocupado, creo – a ese comentario le siguió una pequeña risita de parte de Yusuke – tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando le mencioné que la mujer que huyó podría haber ido en busca. Se puso a correr como un desesperado. Sí, yo creo que estaba preocupado – Yusuke le guiñó un ojo y volvió a sonreír – Ya, no le des demasiada importancia no parece odiarte… aún – cerró su brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros del Hada.

-¿Tú crees? – le devolvió Mio con premeditada ironía – Personalmente creo que me odia más que cuando me conoció –

-No, no te odia – Kurama rompió su voto de silencio en la conversación – Sabes… la mayoría de las personas que se cruza con Hiei termina pensando que los odia. Hiei es muy raro. Y es mucho más raro que demuestre interés o preocupación por algo o alguien. Deberías sentirte halagada de que haya hecho visible su preocupación por tu bienestar – Kurama le dedicó su más encantadora sonrisa, dejando ver su blanca dentadura.

Cielos, Kurama era tan hermoso y amable y dulce. ¿Por qué no había siso él el elegido para cuidar de ella? Mio se detuvo a meditar por un minuto y volvió a entristecerse. Recordaba claramente las conversaciones que había mantenido con Hiei ese mismo día. Y en todas ellas manifestaba su preocupación a fallar en la misión. Hiei n estaba preocupado por ella sino por la maldita misión que le habían asignado.

Kurama vio como cambiaba el semblante de la chica y colocó una mano en su hombro –Hey ¿Estás bien? –

Mio lo miró sin muchas ganas – Sí, estoy bien – soltó sin más.

-Vamos, nena. Lo mejor por ahora será dejar este lugar por si vuelven – dijo Yusuke tranquilamente.

-¿Nena? – Mio arqueó una ceja. Yusuke sólo se limitó a sonreírle juguetonamente y le guiñó un ojo. Mio suspiró "Nena" definitivamente no le agradaba que la llamaran así.

Se pusieron en marcha tras de Hiei. Mientras los tres amigos, dado que Hiei iba bastante más alejado de ellos, platicaban y reían Mio seguía pensando en todo lo que había sucedido aquel día.

Había comenzado tan bien y terminó tan… mal. No comprendía qué era lo que había sucedido. De pronto Mio tuvo una duda.

-Yusuke – el Mazoku se giró para mirarla -¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó incrédula.

Yusuke se detuvo y con él todo el grupo, menos Hiei –Buena pregunta – Yusuke miró hacia delante, colocó ambas manos al costado de su boca y se preparó para gritar - ¡¡¡Hiei!!! – el aludido se detuvo y volteó. A continuación Yusuke le hizo señas con las manos para que viniese donde ellos. Hiei bufó y fue a su encuentro.

Llegó al frente del Mazoku -¿Qué quieres? –

-Hiei ¿A dónde estabas yendo? –

-Eso no es asunto tuyo – le profirió arrugando el ceño.

-Ya. Nosotros iremos al templo de Genkai ¿Vienes? –

Hiei dirigió su mirada a la de Mio y la mantuvo por unos segundos – No creo que sea necesario – le respondió despreocupado.

-Yo creo que lo mejor sería que vinieras, Hiei – Kurama lo meditó un momento y luego soltó aquellas palabras.

-¿Por qué? – indagó el Himiko.

-Sólo por precaución – habló Kuwabara.

-Hiei, no comprendo por qué estás tan enfadado con Mio. Yo estaría encantado con saber que intentó venir a socorrerme. Eso demuestra que se preocupa por ti al mismo grado que tú lo haces por ella. Es halagador – le profirió Yusuke antes que él pudiese refutar algo. El Jaganshi guardó silencio un momento.

-Como quieran – habló resignado y desapareció.

"Él no está preocupado por mí". Bufó exasperada. "¿Por qué me preocupo por una nimiedad como esa? No, no está siquiera interesado en lo que me pase. ¿Y qué?... Uf. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Lo que Hiei piense de mí me importa mucho más de lo que me gustaría.

Él ya lo tenía todo planeado, lo hizo a propósito. ¡Qué bronca! Es un estafador. Cada movimiento, cada monosílabo, cada gruñido, cada gesto de fastidio, cada comentario de desprecio… estaba todo ensayado. Él había intuido qué era lo que me haría arrastrarme por él. Sabía que caería por él. No es justo. No jugó limpio. ¡Qué canalla!".

Mio continuó maquinando acerca de esto hasta que estuvieron frente a la entrada del templo. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera reparó en la cantidad inmensa de escaleras que acababa de escalar.

Durante todo el camino los Tanteis habían estado mirándola cada tanto muy curiosos por las expresiones que ponía. Y se preguntaban entre ellos qué debía ser lo que ella estaría pensando. Incluso en ocasiones hasta se burlaban de ella pero Mio ni se percató.

Mio permanecía tan absorta en las cavilaciones que no se percató que habían llegado hasta que chocó con la espalda de Kuwabara.

-Lo siento – se apresuró a disculparse.

-No hay problema – Kazuma la miró divertido – Hey, has estado muy distraída durante el camino – y no pudo contener la pequeña risa cuando recordó el camino hacia el templo. Mio lo miró incrédula. Yusuke sonrió en complicidad con su amigo.

-Las Hadas primero – Kurama abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar.

Mio se adentró en la sala. Estaba muy bonita la decoración. No era extravagante, era acogedor.

Su vista fue directamente a los sillones de cuero negro. Se encontró con 3 personas, a una ya la conocía. Hiei. Mio se percató que las otras dos personas la observaban inquiridoramente. Eran dos mujeres. Una era una mujer de edad que la estudiaba minuciosamente y la otra era una mujer joven que la miraba expectante y con una sonrisa.

Mio quedó parada frente a los sillones sin decir ni hacer nada. Yusuke, Kurama y Kuwabara avanzaron hacia los sillones y tomaron asiento. Nadie dijo nada. La mujer más joven fue quien tomó la iniciativa y rompió el silencio.

-¿Es ella? –

Hiei asintió con la cabeza – Sí – pronunció indiferente mirando despreocupado su taza de té.

-Siéntate, Mio. Anda, vamos – invitó Yusuke.

Mio se sentó en el sillón al lado de Yusuke pero lo más alejada que pudo.

-Mi nombre es Yukina – La mujer más joven se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano.

Mio se quedó en silencio mirando a la mujer con desconcierto. Aunque Yukina le devolvió una sonrisa amable.

Hiei bufó con irritación -¡Hey! Te está saludando – habló entre dientes fulminándola con la mirada.

Mio salió de su ensimismamiento pestañando varias veces. Se inclinó y le extendió suavemente la mano.

-Mio – Se apresuró a presentarse antes de que a Hiei se le diera por golpearla.

Yukina esbozó una sonrisa de diversión. Iba a ser interesante conocer a aquella extraña mujer. Miró de reojo a Hiei intentando imaginarse por qué se irritaba tanto con aquella encantadora señorita. Creía tener una idea pero la dejó en suspenso. "Primero quiero conocerla. Después me encargaré de las conclusiones".

_**To Be Continued… **_

_**N/A:**_ Lamento haberme tardado tanto… en serio, no pensé que este capi iba a llevarme tanto.

Pero gracias a todas por aguantarme y seguir el fic…

Las Kiero muchísimo a todas….

Feliz San Valentín a todas.


	6. Diferencias y Un Nuevo Enemigo

N/A: Hola a todos…. UUff me tardé mucho para este capi. Lo lamento. Es que de verdad se ma ha complicado mucho, doy las gracias a los que leen o leían, por este tiempo que me han acompañado.

Honestamente, me complace saber que les ha gustado el fic hasta ahora. Espero les siga gustando.

Y mi más sincere agradecimiento a los que aún continúan este viajecito de fantasia conmigo. ^_^

Les dejo con el Fic…

_**I'll Take Care Of You**_

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_-Mi nombre es Yukina – La mujer más joven se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano._

_Mio se quedó en silencio mirando a la mujer con desconcierto. Aunque Yukina le devolvió una sonrisa amable._

_Hiei bufó con irritación -¡Hey! Te está saludando – habló entre dientes fulminándola con la mirada._

_Mio salió de su ensimismamiento pestañando varias veces. Se inclinó y le extendió suavemente la mano._

_-Mio – Se apresuró a presentarse antes de que a Hiei se le diera por golpearla._

_Yukina esbozó una sonrisa de diversión. Iba a ser interesante conocer a aquella extraña mujer. Miró de reojo a Hiei intentando imaginarse por qué se irritaba tanto con aquella encantadora señorita. Creía tener una idea pero la dejó en suspenso. "Primero quiero conocerla. Después me encargaré de las conclusiones"._

_**Capítulo VI: Diferencias y Un Nuevo Enemigo**_

_**.**_-¿Qué edad tienes? – Preguntó la anciana.

-23 años – contestó intimidada por la presencia de la mujer.

El silencio volvió a reinar. La situación se estaba tornando demasiado incómoda.

-Así que… - la anciana volvió a hablar – tú eres la que está causando tantos problemas –

Mio la miró de forma asesina - ¿Yo causando tantos problemas? – los modales de Mio se fueron al cuerno – Pues lo siento pero yo no pedí la ayuda. No la necesito… - rugió furiosa - ¿Saben qué…? Pueden irse todos al demonio! – se puso de pie conteniendo la rabia que le había provocado aquel comentario, que en eso momento se le antojó de lo más ofensivo.

Todos a su alrededor quedaron congelados ante tanta agresividad. Se miraron unos a otros confundidos. Pero la anciana no apartó su vista de los ojos centelleantes de furia de Mio. La estudiaba minuciosamente. Cada cambio, cada gesto, cada palabra. Debía conocer a qué se enfrentaba antes de alistarse para protegerla. Aquella muchacha definitivamente no la estaba pasando bien y ya creía que la culpa la tenía Hiei.

Yukina miró a la anciana con ojos reprochantes debido al comentario. Pero al dirigir su mirada a la chica…

-Genkai – Susurró preocupada ante la reacción encrespada del Hada.

Mio se abrió de brazos más calmada y con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

-Hasta aquí llegué. No voy a seguir aguantando los malos tratos. Ya tuve suficiente por hoy – dirigió su mirada poco amistosa a Hiei. Bajó los brazos y vio con gesto exasperado a todo el grupo – Es más que suficiente con el inmenso problema que ya tengo. Yo no busco los problemas, ellos vienen a mí. Ustedes son un problema y una amenaza para mí tanto como lo son los que están allí afuera. Lamento mucho si hacer esto, para lo que solitos se ofrecieron, representa una complicación y los perjudica. Bueno, pues… llegó la hora de desembarazarme de ustedes. Búsquense otro hobbie – y sin más se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

Hiei frunció el ceño y se levantó. Colocó una mano fuerte sobre la puerta corrediza en el momento en que Mio se disponía a abrirla.

-Es suficiente… siempre me haces perder el tiempo y la poca paciencia que tengo con tus infantiles rabiatas, pero ¿adivina qué? Ya me harté de ti. Vuelve a sentarte antes de que termine de salirme de mis casillas – le profirió con desprecio.

Mio rió sonoramente. Lo que hizo que Hiei se molestase aún más.

Un segundo después el Hada lo veía con odio contenido.

-No me hagas reír, Hiei. ¿Tú, harto de mis rabiatas? Me tienes completamente cansada. Desde que te conocí me he vuelto una persona tan irascible. Tú eres el culpable de mi constante mal humor. Lo único que haces es descargar todas tus frustraciones y malos tragos conmigo porque sabes que yo me lo trago todo y no hago comentarios, pero ya no seguiré siendo tu juguete de descargas. ¿Acaso no has tenido ya suficiente? ¿Descargando toda tu bronca enteramente en mí? Pues yo sí. Si tanto odias tu vida y todo lo que te rodea quizá debas conseguirte una bolsa de arena y golpearla hasta reventarla, haz lo que se te dé la gana, pero yo ya no seguiré ocupando ese lugar. Así que, hazme el enorme favor de mantenerte a una distancia prudente de mí. O serás la primer víctima de mi frustración y puedo asegurarte que no es nada comparada con la tuya – retiró la mano de Hiei con brusquedad, abrió la puerta con un estruendoso golpe y salió.

Caminó enojada hasta la cima de las escaleras. "¿Yo subí todo eso?". Miró sorprendida aquel extenso trecho. Sacudió sus pensamientos un momento y comenzó a bajar a paso acelerado.

Cada cual permanecía en el lugar en el que habían quedado al salir Mio del templo.

Kuwabara se levantó y se aventuró hacia la salida. Hiei lo detuvo por el brazo antes de que lograse salir.

-No la sigas… - el Jaganshi negó con la cabeza – es lo que quiere. No somos sus perros falderos, Kuwabara. Si prefiere arreglárselas sola, que lo haga. No tenemos por qué arrastrarnos tras ella cada que le da la gana de comportarse como una chiquilla caprichosa… - Kuwabara lo interrumpió.

-Sé tú mismo, Hiei. Yo no voy a permitir que haga ninguna tontería. Tanto por mi mismo como por ella… nos necesita, Hiei… trata de entenderla aunque sea un poco. Y haz el favor de ser más amable con ella la próxima vez. Sólo para variar – y sin más salió del templo a por Mio.

Hiei bufó irritado y se dirigió a la anciana.

-Lo que le dijiste… no era necesario – dijo de muy mala gana.

-Sólo la alenté a dejar salir el estrés que venía acumulando. Le hice un favor… y a ti también. Puesto que reconozco que fuiste tú el culpable de que explotara – sonrió con superioridad.

-Pues, me temo que tu caridad no fue muy bienvenida – espetó él con sarcasmo.

-Hiei, te recuerdo que ella estaba de tan buen humor gracias a ti. No sé ni quiero saber qué fue lo que sucedió o sucede entre ustedes dos pero, desde luego, se siente a leguas el resentimiento y la incomodidad que se prodigan el uno al otro. ¿Sigues pensando que todo lo que dijo fue culpa mía? – Aquella pregunta retórica tocó con deliberada sorna los nervios de Hiei.

-Vale. Tú sólo fuiste el catalizador. Pero no tenías que avivar el fuego ¿Sabes? – la fulminó con la mirada.

-De nada, Hiei – habló la maestra con una sonrisa triunfante.

-No te he dado las gracias – refunfuñó enfadado.

-Pero deberías. Acabo de darte el empujón que necesitabas para que arreglen sus diferencias –

-Estás equivocada si crees que voy a ir a aplacar su enojo. Es una inmadura, si no se le pasa entonces es problema suyo –

-No, Hiei. No es una inmadura. Es una mujer sumamente sensible y susceptible. La estás juzgando incorrectamente. Creo que es por eso que se llevan tan mal. Deberías cambiar algunos aspectos de tu carácter –

-¿Ahora yo debo cambiar por un capricho? Estás confundiendo las cosas, Genkai. Ella no es el centro del mundo y yo no voy a humillarme para hacerla sentir mejor –

-Pues deberías. Por lo poco que pude presenciar la has humillado lo suficiente como para que ella te exija un descanso. Mio no busca tu aprobación. De hecho, seguirá viviendo con o sin ella y hasta me da a pensar que la pasaría bien, de sobra, si no te tiene cerca. No te olvides quién es y de lo que representa. Merece un mínimo de respeto por todo lo que ha aguantado y lo que aún aguanta – Hiei la miró con burla y le sonrió.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que aguanta? –

- ¿A parte de a ti? Te permite permanecer con vida a pesar de que aparentemente no te soporta - El Jaganshi la miró sin comprender – Hiei. ¿No crees que a esta altura, probablemente haya tenido más de una oportunidad y, de cierto, más de un motivo para arrojar la maldita toalla y destruirlo todo para acabar con todo este asunto? –

-Tiene las esposas – habló Hiei confundido.

-¿Realmente crees que las esposas son un impedimento para ella? – Genkai aguardó un momento antes de continuar – Piénsalo. Esa mujer merece un mejor trato del que le estás dando –

Hiei se recostó rendido sobre el sillón.

-No la soporto. La detesto –

-No es cierto. Sólo no la comprendes –

-Es por eso que la detesto. Es demasiado cerrada. Su humor es demasiado volátil. Y llora todo el tiempo. Detesto que llore por cualquier tontería –

-Debe moldear su carácter de acuerdo a la circunstancia para protegerse y con eso resguardar su corazón de posibles daños emocionales, Hiei. Probablemente, cuando la encontraron debía tener el corazón hecho añicos – Hiei suspiró derrotado – Y para colmo parece que tú se lo pisoteaste –

Hiei la miró con enojo.

-Yo no le hice nada –

-Pues no fue lo que a mí me pareció. La escenita que acabó de hacer me exorcizó de cualquier duda –

Hiei no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a mirar al techo.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Kuwabara la alcanzó en el último escalón. La tomó del brazo para que no se le escapara. Se inclinó un momento para tomar aire.

-Hey, no soy Hiei, no tienes que huir de mi – le sonrió divertido.

-Yo… - Mio tomó aire irritada – Yo no huyo de nadie – habló entre dientes conteniéndose de propinarle una bofetada.

-Está bien. No me comas – bromeó para relajarla, consiguiendo una sonrisa sincera al instante.

-No como seres humanos. Aunque, sí demonios y más si son de fuego y malhumorados – bromeó Mio también.

- No te culpo. Es un tipo difícil –

-Te agradecería que no habláramos de él. Me tiene… harta – suspiró con resignación.

-Lo siento. Pero vine aquí para hablar exclusivamente de él – Kuwabara se sentó en el escalón y se acomodó a su lado – En parte, todos tenemos algo de culpa. Y te incluyo. Para poder resolver esto es necesaria la cooperación de todos. Intenta llevarte mejor con él –

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Lo único que hace es menospreciar mis esfuerzos ridiculizándome. Ya no quiero ni tengo por qué seguir aguantándolo, Kuwabara –

-No vas a tener que esforzarte tanto ya que Hiei también va a tener que hacer su parte –

-¡Ja! ¿Hiei? Entiendo que intentes levantarme el ánimo pero esa broma fue de mal gusto – replicó Mio con desagrado.

-Mio – Kazuma la miró muy serio para ser él mismo – No seas tan inmadura. Querías una solución y te la estoy dando – Mio agachó la mirada.

-Siempre termina siendo mi culpa ¿Cierto? Yo soy la inmadura, yo soy la que no quiere cooperar, yo soy la que discute, yo soy la que llora, yo soy la quisquillosa, yo soy la peligrosa, yo, yo, yo – a Mio se le escaparon las lágrimas - ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo esto? Que es cierto. No deberían estar perdiendo el tiempo conmigo. Lo único que hago es ocasionar problemas. Soy demasiado chiquilina. Deberían tirarme a una fosa de 10 metros de profundidad y dejarme una semana, sin comida y sin agua. Quizá así aprenda algo –

-¿No te parece un castigo demasiado severo? – Kuwabara sonrió – Tal vez atada dentro de la fosa llena de leones hambrientos. Pero siempre con comida y agua a tu alcance. No sería justo dejarte morir de hambre –

Mio se carcajeó mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Kuwabara la abrazó consoladoramente.

-Vamos a solucionar este problema. Ya verás que terminarán llevándose tan bien que ninguno podrá separarse del otro –

Mio sonrió - ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco demasiado optimista? –

-¿Opinas que sí? –

-Ya lo creo –

Mio separó el abrazo y lo miró picadamente.

-¿Haces ejercicio, Kuwabara? –

-¿Tú qué crees? – el peli naranja levantó el brazo y lo flexionó. Tensó sus músculos para que ella admirara sus bíceps y tríceps tan bien desarrollados. Los exhibió orgulloso.

-¿Tienes novia? –

-No. ¿Te gustaría serlo? –

-¿Quieres adivinar? –

- La verdad es que no tengo novia pero estoy en eso – el portador de la espada espíritu le guiñó un ojo - ¿Quieres saber quién es? –

Mio asintió con énfasis.

-Yukina – Kuwabara se sonrojó – Lo cierto es que sería mi novia si no tuviera un hermano tan cuida –

La onna frunció el ceño - ¿Quién es su hermano? – Preguntó sin mucho interés – Debe ser un tonto para no permitir que su hermana salga contigo. Eres un excelente candidato –

-¿De veras no lo sabes? – Kuwabara sonrió sintiéndose cómplice de uno de los secretos más importantes del mundo – Hiei es el hermano de Yukina. ¿Nadie te lo había dicho? –

-Pues… es la primera vez que veo a Yukina y no sabía que Hiei tuviera una hermana – lo miró confundida.

-Son diferentes ¿cierto? –

-Diferentes es poco, se llevan años luz – contestó Mio.

-La verdad es que no son tan distintos. Yukina es más dulce y paciente que Hiei. Pero en ocasiones puede tener tanto o peor genio que él. Más vale no hacerla enfadar. Una vez acabada su paciencia no se puede volver atrás –

-Entonces sí son hermanos – bromeó el Hada.

-Ya lo creo que sí. Pero además del mal genio son muy protectores y ambos darían todo y más por las personas que quieren – Kuwabara la miró profundamente. Mio no supo interpretar aquella mirada pero no le dio mucha vuelta tampoco.

-Vayamos al templo, anda –

-Lo siento, Kuwabara. Mi enojo ya se aplacó pero soy demasiado orgullosa como para volver ahora y compartir mi preciado tiempo con el "cavernícola". Quizá mañana. No pienso volver después de la escena que hice, no hoy al menos –

-Tienes más cosas en común con Hiei de las que crees –

-Quizá sea por eso que nos llevamos tan mal. Hoy dormiré en mi cama – apretó su enorme brazo afectuosamente – Hasta mañana, Kuwabara –

-Deja que te acompañe –

-No es necesario. Sé volver por mi cuenta. Además, me haría bien estar un rato sola. Quiero pensar. Y no te preocupes – le sonrió tiernamente – quienquiera que me vea con este semblante de zorra estropeada se lo pensará dos veces antes de acercarse. Puedes estar tranquilo –

Kuwabara la miró con recelo pero asintió.

-De todas formas – habló preocupado – quiero que tengas esto encima. Por precaución – le extendió el comunicador espiritual.

Mio sonrió y aceptó el aparato.

-¿Tanta confianza me tienes? – Ironizó ella.

-La confianza suficiente como para saber que lo usarás si es necesario – le devolvió el peli naranja - ¿Sabes cómo usarlo? – Mio asintió.

-Vi a Hiei utilizarlo una vez –

-Entonces nos vemos mañana –

-Nos vemos, Kuwabara y gracias – él la saludó con la mano mientras comenzaba a subir la escalera. Se detuvo y la miró irse hasta que desapareció de su campo visual.

La puerta del templo se abrió y apareció Kazuma por el umbral. Todos dirigieron su mirada a él. Él contestó con una pulcra sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –

-¿Y Mio? – cuestionó Hiei.

-En su casa ¿Por qué preguntas? –

-¿Cómo que en su casa? ¿Eres tonto o te haces? – le reprochó el Jaganshi.

-El único tonto aquí eres tú. Deberías estar agradecido de que la calmé. De lo contrario Mio habría vuelto para descuartizarte – enfatizó sus palabras gesticulando con las manos lo que decía – Prefirió ir a su casa para pensar antes que quedarse aquí y tener que soportarte – Kuwabara tomó asiento en uno de los sillones.

-¿Y qué si le sucede algo? – Preguntó Yusuke.

-Le he dejado mi comunicador espiritual – contestó el peli naranja.

-Kuwabara, eso no va a protegerla –

-Yusuke, no me tomes por idiota. Va a llamarnos si tiene problemas – inquirió Kazuma.

-¿Realmente crees que vaya a hacerlo? – Espetó su amigo.

-Bueno, me lo ha prometido –

-Eso no es una garantía –

-Es cierto pero dime ¿Cómo esperas que ella confíe en nosotros si no hacemos lo propio?

-Si tú lo dices –

-Hiei. Tenemos que hablar – Kuwabara se dirigió al Koorime.

-¿Tenemos? – Hiei arqueó una ceja – No lo creo –

-Pues, yo sí. Y ahora, lo único que harás será quedarte sentado y escucharme – Habló el peli naranja cuando el Jaganshi se disponía a levantarse para irse.

-No recuerdo haberte dado tanto confianza para que te dirijas a de ese modo – Hiei lo miró con ojos asesinos.

-Tus recuerdos me tienen sin cuidado. Y lo que tengo que decirte es importante, de lo contrario créeme que no malgastaría mi tiempo dirigiéndote la palabra – Kuwabara permanecía inmutablemente serio.

Yukina lo miró sorprendida. ¿De dónde había sacado Kuwabara ese carácter?

-Kuwabara. ¿Realmente crees que, porque pudiste calmar a esa niñata malcriada con dulces palabras, estás en posición de decirme a mí qué hacer? –

-Lo que pienses de ella es problema exclusivamente tuyo. Yo la respeto. Al igual que respeto a todos – Kuwabara se acomodó en el asiento – aunque a ti estoy comenzando a perderte el respeto, dado que esta es la segunda vez que la haces llorar. Y en mi opinión, el hombre que hace llorar a una mujer, sin importar las circunstancias, es un cobarde. ¿Te consideras un cobarde, Hiei? – Lo estaba provocando y con deliberada intención pero se lo tenía más que merecido.

Hiei sonrió. Aquel monigote no era tan estúpido como aparentaba, después de todo – Te escucho –

-Bien. Todos los aquí presentes sabemos que ustedes dos no se llevan nada bien – Kuwabara se aclaró la garganta – Hace un momento, cuando hablé con ella, le hice prometer que haría un esfuerzo por llevarse bien contigo. No va a tratarte como si fueras su mejor amigo pero va a dejar de quejarse, va a cooperar con todo lo que le digas que haga; siempre y cuando no te pases, no va a discutir contigo y lo de llorar… eso no se lo puedo prohibir ¿Cierto? – Kazuma miró a todos el grupo – Ahora te escucho ¿Qué es lo que harás tú para llevarte mejor con ella? –

-No lo sé ¿Qué quieres tú que haga? – Hiei afiló la mirada – Por mí, podrías tirarte por un precipicio. Pero… tú dime –

-Muy gracioso, gorila. Pero no se me ocurre nada. Mientras ella cumpla con la promesa que te hizo… yo no tengo nada más que agregar –

Kurama levantó la mano para hablar.

-Kurama – incitó Kuwabara.

-Yo tengo una idea de lo que podría hacer Hiei – Miró al grupo completo esperando que le dijeran que seguir. Kuwabara asintió – Hiei… tienes que controlar tu mal genio. Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a tu carácter pero ella no. Debes controlarte. Si ella hace o dice algo que te molesta intenta decírselo pero sin explotar. No te enojes ni le grites por todo – Kurama había hablando mirado únicamente a Hiei. El acusado en cuestión revoleó los ojos – No sería justo que ella tuviera que cambiar cosas o limitarse y tú no hagas un esfuerzo también –

-Perfecto – refunfuñó con mal humor - ¿Algo más? – sabía que su amigo tenía razón, la única opción que le quedaba era aceptar las pautas dadas y cumplirlas.

-¿Alguien más tiene algo para decir? – profirió Kuwabara.

Esta vez fue Yukina quien levantó la mano. Hiei la miró con recelo.

-Yukina – Kuwabara le cedió la palabra.

-Yo no sé mucho de la situación pero… opino que – dirigió sus ojos carmines hacia los de su hermano – debes dejar de insultarla, denigrarla, humillarla, ofenderla. Y deja de hacerla llorar – Hiei la interrumpió.

-No es mi culpa que se tome tan a pecho todo lo que le digo. Y yo no la hago llorar, ella llora por cualquier cosa – Yukina no lo dejó terminar.

-Yo lloro por cualquier cosa, Hiei. Y cuando estamos juntos nunca he necesitado desahogar mis llantos por culpa tuya –

-Eres mi hermana, Yukina, sería el peor si te hiciera llorar. A ella no la conozco y no me importa si llora por tonterías. A mí no me afecta –

-Hiei… eso no te lo crees ni tú – habló la Koorime conocedora del misterioso Himiko – Y además… haz un esfuerzo, Hiei. No debe ser tan difícil llevarse bien con ella. A mí me pareció encantadora, tímida y hasta cariñosa –

-Pues, de tímida no tiene nada, de encantadora le queda poco y ¿cariñosa…? Aún no he visto nada parecido en ella –

-Hiei, no sabes durante cuánto tiempo tendrán que protegerla. Tienen que empezar a llevarse mejor –

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. No voy a comportarme como un hipócrita. Primero, porque no lo soy y segundo, porque ella se daría cuenta. Si tengo que cuidar mi carácter y el modo de hablarle, está bien. Pero no la trataré mejor si no es merecedora de ese trato – Hiei miró a todos a su alrededor y bufó – Voy a hacer el esfuerzo sólo hasta donde yo aguante. Ustedes pueden idolatrarla todo lo que quieran pero en lo que a mí respecta, ella no es el ombligo del mundo – Y sin decir nada más se levantó del sillón y salió afuera a tomar aire.

Hiei se sentó en el primer escalón de la escalinata y apoyó sus antebrazos en sus piernas.

"Mira todo el revuelo que has armado. Y además, me haces sentir culpable de todo. No te soporto, onna". Hundió sus dedos en su cabello con fuerza. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía culpable? '- …Estoy comenzando a perderte el respeto, dado que esta es la segunda vez que la haces llorar –'. Recordó las palabras del peli naranja. ¿La segunda vez que la hacía llorar? ¿Cuándo había sido la primera? Hizo memoria de lo que había ocurrido ese mismo día. Sí, recordaba haberla visto llorar pero él no había tenido la culpa, él…

Hiei respiró con fuerza. Ni siquiera recordaba por qué era que lloraba… "A sí, el dragón". Sonrió al recordar ese detalle. Su dragón ¿matarlo a él? ¿Acaso sabía Mio quién era él? Él era el único dueño de aquel dragón, su maestro…

"-Estabas preocupada por Hiei -". Las palabras de Kurama taladraron su mente con tanta fuerza que se le borró la sonrisa en un instante, como si lo hubiesen abofeteado.

Llevó su espalda hacia atrás y se recostó en el suelo con los brazos extendidos horizontalmente. Movió una de sus manos y la hizo descansar en su abdomen.

"No pienses en eso, Hiei. Te hará mal. Es normal que si tengo que cuidarla, ella cree una situación de inconsciente dependencia. ¿Habrá estado realmente preocupada? ¡Basta! ¿Por qué me importa tanto conocer la respuesta? Siento como si necesitara escuchar la maldita respuesta. No te dejes manipular por esos pensamientos ridículos, Hiei. No le des el gusto".

Pensar. Ahora que lo pensaba… odiaba pensar. Siempre que lo hacía terminaba sufriendo. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Esa Hada de cuarta que se hacía la inocente.

Miró el cielo consternado.

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin para darle paso a una espléndida noche plagada de estrellas. El cielo estaba cubierto por un manto de gamas en rosa y anaranjado. Hiei estaba completamente seguro que jamás había visto un atardecer como aquel.

Su vida era como un día completo de veinticuatro horas.

Desde que había nacido había estado solo. Su vida había comenzado con una noche obscura desde que lo habían arrojado de su hogar y despojado de lo poco que tenía. Su existencia había brillado con la intensidad del sol como en un mediodía cuando se reencontró con su hermana pero… parecía que su vida estaba llegando a su fin. En su corazón había comenzado a atardecer. Y tanto sus amigos como Yukina terminarían por dejarlo algún día, llevándose consigo los últimos vestigios de luz. Entonces llegaría la noche a su vida y moriría en la obscuridad sin que nadie lo supiera, sin nadie que llorara su muerte… tan solitario como la luna que tan ansiosa estaba por hacerse ver. Suplantar al sol. Abandonado en la soledad sin siquiera el más mínimo atisbo de luz. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con su vida? ¿Qué sentido tenía cuidar de la onna si él no podía sacar provecho de aquello? ¿Por qué lo hacía entonces? Nadie lo obligaba. ¿Qué sucedería cuando finalizara la misión? Lo mismo de siempre, le darían las gracias y él tendría que volver al Makai, a recluirse en la pocilga de Mukuro. Ya estaba harto de eso. ¿Entonces qué?

-Hey… ¿estás bien? – Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado cuando su amigo se sentaba al lado de su cuerpo tendido.

-Sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? – Hiei contestó despreocupada e indiferentemente.

-Pues, tienes ese semblante que me es tan familiar. No me gusta ver esa sombra abrumadora en tu mirada – el Koorime se giró para verlo.

-¿De qué hablas, Kurama? ¿Cuál sombra? –

Tenía la secreta esperanza de que con aquellas palabras, el Youko se tranquilizara y decidiera dejarlo en paz.

-Hiei, puedes decirle eso a todos los que están allí dentro, incluida Yukina. Pero a mí no puedes mentirme. Te conozco demasiado bien. ¿Qué te sucede? –

-Nada. Sólo estaba… pensando –

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que si pensar te hace tanto daño debes dejar de hacerlo? – Hiei frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién te dijo que pensar me hace daño? – Kurama lo miró significativamente.

-¿Qué pensabas? –

-No importa –

-A mí sí me importa, Hiei – retrucó el Kitsune con su incansable paciencia.

Hiei se sentó.

-¿Crees que…? – No continuó hablando. Permaneció callado durante un minuto. Suspiró y bajó la vista. El Youko se inclinó un poco y pasó su brazo por el hombre de su amigo y presionó un poco en señal de abrazo. Hiei no devolvió el gesto pero no apartó a su mejor amigo tampoco.

-¿Seguro que no quieres contarme? – Hiei asintió. No había nada que contar.

-Pero me harás saber si necesitas algo ¿cierto? – el Koorime volvió a asentir.

-Bien… te quiero, Hiei – Kurama volvió a darle un pequeño apretón en el hombro y se puso de pie – No te tardes mucho o me harás preocupar – y sin nada más que decir se adentró en el templo.

Hiei miró en dirección al templo.

Alguien había tenido la amabilidad, sin siquiera conocerlo, de bendecir su vacía vida con la presencia de aquellas personas que lo esperaban en el interior de aquel recinto.

Kuwabara se dejaba molestar y se reía de las que Hiei le hacía, sólo para llevarse bien con él. Yusuke le levantaba el ánimo y siempre cambiaba su humor con sus chistes de mal gusto y subidos de tono y se divertía viendo a Hiei reír. Kurama lo conocía y lo comprendía como nadie. Cada sonrisa, cada ceño fruncido, cada cambio de humor. Como si fuese una extensión de su propia persona. Genkai lo ayudaba a reencontrarse mediante consejos que él consideraba inútiles. Y Yukina le prodigaba un amor tan condicional. A pesar de saber quién era y de todo lo que había hecho en su pasado, ella seguía demostrándole su amor día a día.

¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Sería lástima lo que los impulsaba? Se lo pensó un momento. ¿Qué más daba? No tenía importancia el por qué. Sacudió sus pensamientos y sonrió de medio lado.

"Está bien, Mio. Haré el esfuerzo". Se levantó y entró en el templo. Kurama le sonrió amistoso cuando lo vio pasar por el umbral. Hiei le devolvió el gesto.

Podía sentirlo. Aquella tarde de meditación lo había recapacitar un poco. Se sentía un poco más libre, como si hubiese dejado morir parte de su soledad junto con la puesta de sol. Ya no estaba tan seguro que sus amigos fueran a abandonarlo un día de estos. Esperaba no estar equivocado con aquella conjetura.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXX**_

-¿Cómo estás, viejo amigo? –

-Lo de viejo lo comprendo pero… ¿amigo? No recuerdo haberte dicho que éramos amigos –

-Sí, los viejos tienden a olvidar cosas. De hecho, yo casi tengo cuarenta y sólo recuerdo un cuarto de las cosas que me han sucedido hasta ahora. No me gustaría estar en tus zapatos… más de mil años es mucho tiempo –

-Mucho. Pero aún así conservo la cordura intacta a diferencia tuya, que has perdido la cabeza por algo que jamás tendrás –

-No estés tan seguro. Estoy más cerca de mi objetivo de lo que tú crees –

-Lo dudo. Los detectives no te dejarán siquiera rozarle un pelo. Como lo han estado haciendo hasta ahora –

-Las cosas van a cambiar bastante a partir de ahora –

-¿A sí? ¿Qué tienes planeado? –

-Pues… que tú vas a ayudarme. Ellos no podrán contra los dos –

-Ja! ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a trabajar contigo? –

-Que tengo una propuesta que puede interesarte –

Se miraron un momento. No confiaba en el humano pero si la propuesta era decente…

-Te escucho –

**__**

Se desperezó en la cama y miró el reloj en la pequeña mesita de noche. 6:00 a.m.

Se levantó, juntó algo de ropa y se dirigió al baño para darse una refrescante y despabiladora ducha.

Todos se habían ido la noche anterior por lo que la casa estaba vacía y silenciosa.

Mientras pensaba en lo que haría ese día oyó un mínimo ruido en el living. Parecía la puerta de entrada. Había entrado alguien. Pero luego de un momento descartó aquella idea. ¿Quién se levantaría, así fuera para robar, a las seis de la mañana? A parte de él mismo… nadie.

Terminó de ducharse. Se secó y se vistió sólo con sus típicos pantalones negros, unos calcetines y las infaltables botas a juego. Se secó el pelo descuidadamente con la toalla y se peinó con sus propios dedos con una desprolijidad innecesaria. De todas formas no había mucho que peinar.

Salió del cuarto de baño con el torso desnudo y una toalla al cuello.

Caminando hacia la habitación para terminar de vestirse, pasó por un costado de la sala y sintió a alguien. Se detuvo y se volvió. Había una persona sentada en un sillón del living. La notó demasiado absorta en las decoraciones como para notar su presencia.

Hiei se apoyó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué tan temprano? – cuestionó sin miramientos, atrayendo inmediatamente la completa atención de aquella presencia intrusa.

-Buenos días, Hiei – replicó con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Cómo entraste? – preguntó él.

-¿Por la puerta? –

-¿Qué quieres, Mio? –

-Yo también estoy muy bien, Hiei, gracias –

Hiei suspiró resignado.

-Buenos días –

-¿Sabes? El día de ayer estuve mucho tiempo pensando y… - Hiei la interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Así que ahora piensas –

Mio no se dejó amedrentar y le sonrió ampliamente. Hiei se salió de sus casillas ante aquella muestra tan descarada de indiferencia ante su comentario. Él necesitaba que la maldita onna estuviera furiosa o enojada con él cuando le dijera lo que tenía que decirle. De lo contrario, él se vería obligado a ser amable con ella. Para su desilusión, Mio se mostraba positivamente receptiva a su condenado sarcasmo.

-Sí, en ocasiones muy cruciales suelo pensar. En fin. Anoche estuve pensando – enfatizó en la última palabra con una risa que muy a pesar de Hiei, le pareció de lo más encantadora – y decidí que tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste. Soy una quisquillosa, una inmadura, una llorona, una inútil, etc, etc… vine aquí hoy a… pedirte perdón – a Hiei casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo – Siento todas las situaciones incómodas que te hice pasar – el Koorime movió la boca para hablar pero Mio se apresuró a terminar antes que Hiei la echara de una patada – Te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Realmente quiero que nos llevemos bien. Y no lo digo sólo para que la misión sea un poco más llevadera. Aunque te parezca ridículo o insólito… me caes bien. Y me gustaría que sintieras lo mismo hacia mi persona. Haré todo lo que digas sólo… - Mio agachó la mirada – siento todo lo que te dije ayer… no era mi intención yo sólo estaba molesta por todo lo que había pasado – levantó la mirada y volvió a sonreír – no volverá a pasar. Lo prometo – Mio esperaba que Hiei le dijera algo. Pero para su descontento él permaneció callado un buen rato.

Creyó que vendría a decirle que haría un esfuercito pero que no le tendría mucha paciencia, en cambio había venido a pedirle perdón sinceramente. Era cierto que Mio tenía la manía de pedir perdón por cualquier cosa. Pero… esta vez se mostraba mortificada y realmente arrepentida. ¿Por qué? Ella no había hecho nada malo. El problema había sido él y su detestable carácter.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir. Se separó de la pared y caminó hacia el centro del living. Mio observó cada uno de sus movimientos, estaba hipnotizada por sus movimientos. Se concentró en su perfecto y trabajado abdomen, y sintió cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse pero apartó la mirada antes de sonrojarse. ¿Era posible que aquel demonio contradijera todos sus pensamientos? Nunca creyó que Hiei fuese tan atractivo. Se reprendió mentalmente por esos deslices.

Hiei paró frente a Mio y se sentó en el sillón paralelo para quedar enfrentados. Se aclaró la garganta para empezar a hablar.

-Mio… - ella abrió la boca para hablar pero Hiei levantó la mano para indicarle que no dijera nada – Yo dejé que hablaras. Ahora es mi turno y quiero que te mantengas callada mientras lo hago. ¿Nos entendemos? – Mio asintió despacio.

-Tengo algunas pautas para poder solucionar nuestras… diferencias – clavó sus ojos carmines en los océanos de ella – Primero: nada de quejas. Segundo: lo que yo digo, lo haces. No me interesa si puedes o no ayudarme. Si yo digo "escóndete", tú te escondes. Si yo digo "corre", tú corres. Tercero: si yo digo que hagas algo con lo que no estés de acuerdo, me lo dices y veremos la manera de solucionarlo. Cuarto: nada de discusiones. Quinto: intenta, por lo que más quieras, no llorar por cualquier cosa porque no me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres y no me agrada que desperdicies las lágrimas sin razón. Me pone de la nuca. Sexto: no permitiré que me trates bien y sonrías como si no hubiera problemas cuando meto la pata o te trato mal sin motivo. Séptimo: queda terminantemente prohibido que te disculpes por y pidas perdón por cualquier tontería. Te prohíbo que pidas perdón más de una vez al día, a no ser que la situación realmente lo amerite. De lo contrario, me obligarás a golpearte – ahora tenía que decir lo que más le molestaba – Yo voy a intentar controlar mi carácter y mi mal genio. No voy a gritarte, maltratarte, humillarte, denigrarte o subestimarte. A no ser que lo merezcas – se mordió levemente la cara interna de la mejilla para contener su desacuerdo con lo que iba a decir a continuación. Tomó un poco de aire para decir lo que no quería – Lamento… lo que dije ayer. Todo… siento haberte hecho llorar. No fue adrede, lo prometo. No importa lo que yo diga o haga, si tienes algo que opinar más te vale hacerlo. Octavo y último, debo pedirte un inmenso favor. Nada de lo que acabo de puntualizar podrá llevarse a cabo a menos que tú me hagas este importantísimo favor – Hiei guardó silencio y Mio se impacientó.

-Haré lo que me pidas. Dime qué –

-Paciencia. Necesito que seas paciente conmigo, mucho. Esto será muy difícil para mí pero si me apoyas y eres paciente… podríamos empezar a llevarnos mejor. Va a costarme mucho trabajo controlar mi carácter, me enojo muy fácil y te gritaré cuando las cosas no salgan como yo espero. Para mí siempre tendrás la culpa. Pero sé paciente, haré mi mejor esfuerzo – Hiei se restregó el rostro con ambas manos.

No podía creer todo lo que había dicho. Había pedido disculpas. "Sacrilegio".

Mio sonrió ampliamente. Hiei la miró a los ojos pero no se atrevió a soltar palabra.

-Me alegro que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo, Hiei. Había llegado a dudar si venir o no aquí, hoy. Pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Gracias por ser tan comprensivo conmigo. Sé que debe ser difícil hacer alguno cambios por alguien a quien no conoces y por el que no vale el esfuerzo. Pero haré que valga la pena, lo prometo – volvió a sonreírle y se puso de pie.

-Una cosa más – Mio se detuvo.

-¿Qué? –

-Nada de andar sola. No quiero enterarme que saliste sin alguien que te acompañe. No importa lo que tengas que hacer. Y si estás sola en casa y el enemigo va a tu encuentro, no me interesa si tú puedes sola con él, llamarás a alguno para que vaya inmediatamente –

-Está bien. Sólo que… bueno, como acabas de decírmelo, sólo por esta vez me dejarás irme ahora. Debo hacer unos recados importantes. ¿Me dejarás, Hiei? – Mio le guiñó un ojo tras aquellas palabras y aleteó, suplicante, con sus pestañas.

Hiei la miró con recelo, estaba reticente a acceder a aquella inocente petición.

-Está bien. Sólo en este momento. El resto del día estarás acompañada –

Mio asintió. Se acercó a la puerta, saludó a Hiei con la mano y una amplia sonrisa y se fue.

Hiei permanecía sentado – No quiero oírte decir nada, Genkai – él sabía que la anciana estaría escondida en algún rincón escuchando la conversación.

-No he dicho nada – Genkai apareció por el pasillo y se dirigió a la cocina.

Hiei se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación para terminar de vestirse.

-Fue una actitud muy madura, la tuya –

-¿Qué fue lo que dije, Genkai? –

-Lo siento. ¿Vas a salir? –

-Al Makai. Debo arreglar algunas asuntos y hablar con Mukuro – abrió la puerta – Ni una palabra a nadie. O te calcino, abuela –

Genkai asintió.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO_**

Había acabado de bajar las malditas e interminables escaleras, por fin. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido construir el templo tan alto? Dejó de pensar en las condenadas escaleras.

Su atención se focalizó en lo que la preocupaba. Aquella energía demoníaca que había sentido desde hacía una hora. Estaba más que segura que había ido en busca de ella. Había sentido a aquel demonio desde que había pisado el mundo humano. Había sentido todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Y el demonio estaba quieto en algún lugar.

Era un demonio muy poderoso y algo le decía que este era especialmente peligroso. Tenía que estar alerta. Lo notó. Estaba esperándola en su propia casa. "Oh, Inari. Le tengo miedo. Ya. Tranquilízate, Mio. No es más fuerte que tú. No le des el gusto de verte con el rabo entre las piernas".

Llegó a su casa con el corazón en la garganta. Debía calmarse o el demonio notaría que tenía miedo y eso sería contraproducente. Se tomó un momento fuera de la casa para calmarse.

Entró en el recinto más calmada. Dispuesta a enfrentarse a ese demonio y llamar a Hiei. "Hiei". No debería haberse ido sola. Cuando le dijo a Hiei que iría a hacer unos recados, sabía que estaba jugando sucio. Él había confiado en ella y la muy descarada le había mentido. Su intención había sido enfrentar al demonio. Y ahora no podía echarse atrás.

Soltó las llaves sobre la mesa del living y subió directo hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta y se adentró en el cuarto con una tranquilidad que la sorprendió a ella misma. Se sentó al borde de la cama.

-¿Sabes? No es necesario que te ocultes. Ya sé que estás ahí – Mio estaba nerviosa pero permaneció impasible.

-¿Quién dijo que estaba ocultándome? – una voz suave, grave y amenazante se escuchó desde el cuarto de baño – Sólo estaba husmeando. He visitado varias veces este mundo. Pero nunca había estado en la casa de una mujer. Eres interesante. Cualquiera que entra a tu casa pensaría que eres ordenada pero todo está meticulosamente colocado en un lugar más que específico. Eres muy detallista – el demonio sonrió al tiempo que comenzaba a abandonar el cuarto de baño y se dirigía hacia ella – Es como si hubieses estudiado cada centímetro de la casa y acomodado en ella cada cosa milimétricamente. Dime ¿estudiaste la situación antes de entrar? ¿Qué fue lo que te demoró en la entrada? ¿Tenías miedo? – A Mio le comenzaron a sudar las manos y se le puso la piel de gallina. Pero no iba a permitir que le ganara el miedo.

-Si has venido a palear… no te lo aconsejo, soy mucho más poderosa que tú. No tienes oportunidad. Si has venido a amenazarme, pierdes tu tiempo. Ya nadie puede amenazarme. Y si has venido a hablar de algo en particular, pues, al grano. No tengo tiempo para tonterías. De lo contrario puedes retirarte – Mio le miró desafiante. Aquel demonio se había acercado a medida que ella hablaba y ahora lo tenía peligrosamente cerca frente suyo.

-¿Sabes? No puedo definir si eres demasiado estúpida o si sólo quieres aparentar ser valiente. Porque apestas a miedo – él sonrió triunfante al percatarse que Mio había quedado congelada en su sitio sin saber qué hacer – Pero te diré algo. Ya que estás aterrada y yo soy muy bueno, dejaré que llames a los detectives para que vengan a socorrerte y de paso… que te cambien los pañales – el Youkai sonrió de modo grosero. Mio se levantó para quedar a centímetros del intruso.

-Sí, lo reconozco, tengo miedo. Pero no llamaré a nadie, yo sola te patearé el trasero – aparentemente su orgullo podía más que su miedo.

-Me emociona que seas tan optimista y sólo por eso te daré un consejo. Ese orgullo que tienes tan arraigado va a traerte muchos problemas –

-¿A qué has venido? –

El demonio ocupó en la cama el lugar que Mio había abandonado. Ella lo siguió con la mirada y giró su cuerpo para verlo de frente.

-Verás. Resulta que el día de ayer, tu adorado amigo humano vino a mí a ofrecerme un trato. Y lo he considerado. Quizá sea buena idea lo que me propuso. En fin. Mi papel en esto es llevarte a él, intacta. Y convencida, por supuesto, para que le des todo lo que él necesita e ti o, de lo contrario; en caso de que no te comportes como niña buena, tu cabeza. Dime ¿qué te gustaría más? - intimidó el Youkai.

Mio llevó su brazo derecho a la altura de su cabeza y cerró su mano alrededor de algo que para cualquiera habría parecido sólo aire. Hizo un rápido movimiento ascendente con el brazo e inmediatamente después, lo hizo descender para dejarlo suspendido en el aire horizontalmente a su cuerpo.

Con aquel movimiento ejecutado pudo escucharse el sonido de una espada siendo desenvainada. Ésta misma se materializó progresivamente al instante en su mano derecha, que permanecía prendada al mango de la inmensa espada azul, rodeada por una pequeña nube congelante con pequeños fragmentos de cristal brillante y helado.

El miedo de Mio se había desvanecido y había sido sustituido por un aura de violencia y determinación.

-Verte intentar cualquiera de las dos cosas – soltó desafiante. El demonio sonrió.

-Eres valiente. Puedes envainar tu espada, onna. No he venido aquí a pelear… aún. Si así hubiera sido ya tendría tu cabeza en mis manos. Está más que claro que no podré convencerte de nada. Eres demasiado terca e impulsiva – Mio permanecía inmutable.

-Si no has venido a pelear ¿a qué has venido? Habla – ordenó ella con autoridad.

-Aún no he decidido qué hacer pero puedo darte una pista de lo que él sí hará – se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella – Ese humano perdió la cabeza por completo. Déjame decirte que es muy inteligente. No irá a por ti directamente. Los pondrá a todos en tu contra. No me mires así, sabes que me refiero a los detectives – Mio negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que ellos se volverán en mi contra? –

-Te lo repito, es inteligente. Él encontrará la manera –

-No lograrás hacerme dudar, basura. No tienes oportunidad contra mí y lo sabes. No importa cuánto te molestes en hablar tonterías. Voy a darte una paliza –

-Voy a darte otro consejo – profirió sin dar importancia a la amenaza del Hada – No confíes en los detectives, no confíes en nadie. A menos, claro, que te guste desilusionarte –

-¿Y por qué habría de fiarme de lo que tú dices? –

-No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir. Te dije que no debes confiar en nadie. Eso significa que debo encabezar la lista. Por mí puedes pensar lo que quieras y creerle a quién quieras. Sólo quería que estuvieras advertida. Y debes saber algo más – con un rápido y experto movimiento, el Youkai atrapó en su mano izquierda el brazo derecho de Mio y con su mano derecha su cuello, y presionó con furia – No me tientes porque aún no he declinado la oferta que me hizo. Te sugiero que a partir de ahora te cuides la espalda – el demonio afiló la mirada – Ahí viene tu guardaespaldas – sonrió con sorna.

Mio se esforzó por hablar.

-¿Sabes? Sé quién eres… y no te temo. Tus amenazas contra mí no sirven – tenía la cara de un rojo vivo y estaba comenzando a ponerse morada. Necesitaba respirar o moriría. Él la soltó y le sonrió.

-No es cierto. Sí me temes –

Mio respiró con fuerza llenando sus pulmones a tope.

-Quizá en un primer momento pero ya no – le devolvió la sonrisa – Nunca podrás agarrarme desprevenida. Porque aunque ocultes tu Youki yo puedo sentirte igual. Te sentí desde el primer momento. En el instante en que pusiste un pie en el Ningenkai, hace una hora y media aproximadamente. Seguí todos y cada uno de tus movimientos y no pudiste evitarlo. Lo sabes mejor que nadie. Así que, planea todo lo que quieras. Tú no puedes esconderte de mí pero yo puedo volverme invisible para ti. Eso te mantiene nervioso. Has venido hoy aquí a amenazarme porque querías estar seguro de tenerme psicológicamente a tu merced. Pero parece que se te salió de las manos. No vuelvas a venir a visitarme. Si lo haces te mataré – a Mio la irritaba ver a aquel demonio tan tranquilo y despreocupado. Él sonrió con satisfacción.

-¡Qué mujer! No comprendo por qué el humano te quiere muerta. Eres encantadora. Gracias por la advertencia. La tendré presente – la saludó con la mano y salió por la puerta de la habitación.

Apenas el demonio cerró la puerta tras de sí, ella dejó de sentir su energía demoníaca.

Estaba preocupada. Envainó su espada y ésta desapareció al instante. Se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer de espaldas. Ese demonio era peligroso, muy peligroso.

¿Qué debía hacer? Hiei apareció en la ventana de su balcón. Perfecto. Le diría lo que había pasado. Se excusaría con que no había llegado a comunicase con él ya que todo había sucedido tan rápido.

Hiei la miró a través del vidrio de la ventana. La notó confundida, indecisa.

Mio se levantó de la cama sin muchas ganas y abrió el ventanal haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Pero el Koorime no se movió de su sitio siquiera un centímetro. Permaneció observando y estudiando sus expresiones, sus ojos, sus silencios lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad; a pesar que no fue más de un minuto.

Odiaba que le ocultaran cosas. Odiaba tener que ser él quien debía preguntar. Suspiró con impaciencia.

-¿Y ahora qué te sucede? – Ella le sonrió ocultando su desagrado ante aquella pregunta.

No podía contarle. Ya estaba de mal humor sólo por percibir la hostilidad del Hada. Ni se quería imaginar cómo reaccionaría si le contaba lo sucedido.

-Nada ¿Por qué siempre que nos vemos debe suceder algo? – Mio se acercó a la cama y se sentó - ¿Has venido por alguna razón en particular o simplemente te diste cuenta que no puedes vivir un segundo sin mí? – sonrió juguetona con la última frase.

Hiei le devolvió una sonrisa asqueada.

-No vine porque quisiera. Me lo pidieron –

-¿Quiénes? –

-Yukina y Genkai. La verdad es que debo ir al Makai a solucionar algunas cosas y… -

-¿Solucionar cosas? ¿Eres Rey o algo así? –

-No te concierne – le devolvió de mala manera.

-¿Vas a llevarme contigo? – inquirió confundida.

-Ni muerto. Quieren que te lleve al templo para que permanezcas ahí mientras yo no estoy. Y la verdad es que yo pensé lo mismo –

-Hiei, no necesito niñera. Estaré bien –

-Lo que tú digas o pienses respecto a esto me tiene sin cuidado. Acordamos que estarías la mayor parte del tiempo acompañada. Vendrás conmigo te guste o no. Prometiste que no te quejarías y que colaborarías con lo que yo te pidiera –

-¿Me lo estás pidiendo, Hiei? A mí me suena a orden - le mostró los dientes en una pulcra sonrisa.

El Jaganshi suspiró cansado.

-¿Me harías el favor de venir conmigo? Quiero asegurarme que estarás protegida hasta que vuelva – la miró con desgano. Se estaba rebajando a pedirle algo tan estúpido. Pero se contuvo de decir nada más. Había prometido intentar ser amable. Pues bien, lo estaba intentando. Si le decía que no se la llevaría a rastras de los pelos.

-Tienes razón, vamos. Gracias por haberlo pedido de todos modos. No tenías que hacerlo. Sólo intentaba iniciar una conversación – Mio se levantó y fue hacia el balcón, cerrando el ventanal tras de sí.

-¿Me llevarás en brazos como a una princesa o me obligarás a saltar por el balcón? – Hiei sonrió ante el comentario.

-¿Quieres que te empuje o prefieres saltar por tu cuenta – dijo el Koorime con una sonrisa sarcástica, señalando el barandal con ambas manos.

Mio se divertía con la situación al igual que Hiei.

-Gracias, pero creo que saltaré por mi cuenta – la onna le devolvió la sonrisa seguida por un guiño de ojo que hizo que Hiei sonriera abiertamente y demostrara su agrado con aquella situación.

Ambos saltaron del balcón y se dirigieron al templo.

Mio no paró de hablar en todo el camino sólo le concedió la palabra a Hiei en contadas ocasiones.

Hiei, por su parte, no había hablado mucho. De hecho, sólo contestó las preguntas que Mio le hizo. Pero estaba de buen humor y la estaba pasando bien. Mio reía de cualquier cosa y su risa era desesperantemente contagiosa. Si bien a Hiei no le gustaba conversar, le agradaba escucharla hablar a ella. Su voz era suave y muy femenina. En ocasiones, su inocencia le recordaba a Yukina.

Mio la estaba pasando de maravilla. Estaba de un excelente humor y le agradaba sobremanera la compañía de Hiei. Sabía que habían comenzado a llevarse mejor.

Cuando llegaron a la base de la escalinata que conducía al templo, Mio miró a Hiei con amargura.

-¿Qué? –

-¿Sabes? La primera vez que subí por estas escaleras no estaba consciente de lo que hacía. No me había percatado que eran tantas. Pero ahora que las veo son desalentadoras –

-¡Qué exagerada! En realidad no son tantas. Anda, subamos –

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Cada vez que avanzaban un paso, Mio refunfuñaba y Hiei se carcajeaba.

Habían escalado poco más de la mitad de aquella interminable torre de interminables peldaños, cuando Mio comenzó a respirar con dificultad y a ayudarse con pequeñas ramas y, en ocasiones, del brazo de Hiei para seguir subiendo.

-Hiei… - su respiración era acelerada e irregular – ya no puedo subir más. Descansemos. Por favor –

El Jaganshi se giró para verla tres escalones más abajo.

-No son tantas escaleras, vamos. Ya falta poco, aguanta un momento más – encaró las escaleras y siguió subiendo.

-¡Espérame, Hiei! – Mio corrió los escalones que la distanciaban del medio Koorime pero perdió el equilibrio antes de llegar junto a él.

Hiei la sostuvo de la mano para evitar que cayera pero Mio resbaló y soltó su mano, cayendo unos cuantos escalones con el trasero pegado a los mismos.

Cuando ella se detuvo ambos estallaron en una sonora carcajada. Hiei se sentó en un escalón y se sostuvo el estómago. Le dolía de tanto reírse. Mio se recostó sobre la empinada torre de peldaños y respiró con dificultad y entrecortadamente, alternando la risa con la inhalación y exhalación de aire, en busca de regularizar su pulso cardíaco.

Hiei dejó de reír y miró hacia abajo, y sus ojos encontraron el cuerpo de Mio tendido descansando sobre el cemento escalonado. Sonrió satisfecho. Su día había comenzado de la mejor manera y esperaba que así continuara. Ahora que lo pensaba no era difícil llevarse bien con la onna. Era una mujer de lo más simple, sólo había que ser amable y ella respondía con una sonrisa a todo.

El Jaganshi se puso de pie, bajó los pocos escalones y le tendió la mano.

-Vamos, que tengo cosas que hacer y se me hace tarde –

-Ve tranquilo. En cuanto pueda volver a moverme terminaré de subir – Mio le dedicó su sonrisa más dulce.

Hiei tomó ambas manos del Hada y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Puedes apoyarte o sostenerte de mi si quieres – ofreció sin poder disimular la alegría.

-Pues, eres muy amable – Mio aceptó el ofrecimiento y se sostuvo del brazo izquierdo de Hiei para poder continuar.

Se había divertido ese día. Más de lo que le habría gustado admitir, y Hiei parecía responder de la misma manera.

Cuando terminaron de subir el último escalón, Mio se arrojó de espaldas y se abrió de bruces. Estaba muy cansada.

-Eso sí que no. Te dije que se me hace tarde así que levántate –

-¿Crees que alguien pueda morir de cansancio? – Hiei sonrió.

-No lo sé, nunca he muerto de cansancio. ¿Y tú? ¿Has muerto alguna vez de aquel fenómeno? –

-Creo que esta será la primera – bromeó ella.

Mio se levantó con dificultad y siguió a Hiei hasta la entrada, donde tropezó con una piedra diminuta. Hiei volvió a reír a carcajada limpia. Abrió la puerta y la ayudó a entrar.

Fueron recibidos por un living silencioso y las miradas expectantes y de sorpresa de Yukina y Genkai. Ellos no podían dejar de reír aunque trataron de disimular las carcajadas.

Yukina los miró raro.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –

-Nada – dijo Hiei.

La Dama de Hielo miró a Mio que tenía la cara toda roja de tanto reírse.

-¿Estás bien? –

-No… - no podía parar de respirar agitado y hablar entrecortadamente – Tu hermano me arrojó por las escaleras – mintió en forma de broma.

Hiei la miró con una ceja arqueada antes de soltar una risotada. Se dirigió a su hermana que se divertía con la situación.

-Eso no es cierto – dijo intentando parecer serio – ella se cayó sola… es una inútil –

Mio volvió a reír a la par de Hiei y se desplomó en uno de los sillones. Estaba agotada.

Hiei habló a Yukina ya más calmado.

-Dos ojos sobre ella porque tiende a ser descuidada y muy distraída –

Ella asintió.

Hiei se acercó al sillón donde Mio reposaba.

-¿Estarás bien? –

-Ya lo creo. Estaré bien siempre y cuando Yukina no tengas tus manías como arrojarme por el balcón, empujarme escaleras abajo o ponerme la traba cuando estoy por entrar por la puerta –

Hiei le sonrió y recordó cada evento mencionado. Le había agradado pasar aquel rato con ella. Era… divertida.

-Hablo en serio –

-Sabes que sí, Hiei –

-Excelente, ya nos veremos más tarde –

-Adiós, Hiei. Y ten cuidado –

-Siempre tengo cuidado. ¿es que acaso estás preocupada por mi bienestar? – Bromeó él.

-Claro, siempre me preocupo por tu bienestar –

-Me parece bien. Así cuidarás mi espalda cuando esté distraído. Nos vemos, Mio –

Se saludaron con un gesto de la mano.

-Yukina – agregó Hiei dirigiéndose a su hermana – lo único que de verdad les voy a pedir es que no salgan del templo. Se los prohíbo – El Koorime se enserió para demostrar que hablaba en serio.

Mio sonrió y Hiei se retiró.

Yukina y Genkai se dirigieron al Hada que aún mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Parece que Hiei está de buen humor – espetó Genkai.

-Sí, me alegro por eso. Cuando vino a mi casa no estaba de buen humor sino todo lo contrario – Mio se enderezó y se sentó en el sillón.

-Parece que han comenzado a llevarse bien – agregó Yukina.

-Así parece – estaba segura de que Hiei la había pasado bien.

Sí, ahora que se lo pensaba, Hiei no era tan difícil. Estaba completamente convencida que, a partir de ahora haría todo el esfuerzo necesario por llevarse bien con él. Por aquel momento que habían pasado, valía la pena. Quería que aquel divertido rato se repitiera. Mio suspiró mentalmente. "Su risa es contagiosa y agradable. Tiene una sonrisa encantadora y me escucha cuando le hablo". Haría que, para Hiei, valiera la pena estar con ella.

Esos pensamientos apartaron de su mente, por un buen rato, la visita de aquel nuevo enemigo que además de poderoso era inteligente e intimidante. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto de aquel demonio. Pero pensaría en una solución más tarde. No quería arruinar su alegría y buen humor pensando en el Youkai, y no lo haría, al menos no durante aquel día. Luego pensaría en cómo se lo diría a Hiei. Pues, estaba más que claro que debía decírselo y cuanto antes.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**Holas a tods. Lamento haberme tardado tanto.. una eternidad diría. Les agradezco a los que quieran seguir leyendo a lo mejor ya le han perdido el hilo al asunto.. pero no lo voy a abandonar. Me voy a poner las reee pilas para seguirlo. GRACIAS! LES QUIERO! MUAKS **_


End file.
